


Moonlight Origin

by Maryiq



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Demons, Dragons, Fantasy AU, Javi is sarcastic little shit, M/M, Multi, Shoko-chan, Yuzu is badass, cross-dressing, demon yuzu, fairy tale for adults, human shoma, i don't know how to add tags and what to write here, shoma is badass too
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiq/pseuds/Maryiq
Summary: Fantasy!AU. Шома никогда не верил в существование драконов, но однажды в его жизни происходит неожиданный поворот. Пытаясь спасти подругу, он попадает в сказочный мир. И существование драконов это лишь первое из того, что ему предстоит для себя открыть.





	1. Легенда о драконе

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, it's not English, not yet at least. But I'm working on another English fic, it would be up soon. I'm posting this one to practice. Have never posted anything on ao3 before. 
> 
> Demon Yuzu https://funkyimg.com/i/2LQhv.jpg

\- Когда-то давно, ещё до появления королевства Нихония, жил в этих краях, на вооон той горе, огромный огнедышащий дракон. Он был такой большой, что, когда облетал свои владения, взмахивая могучими крыльями, покрытыми черной с золотым отливом чешуёй, то закрывал собой солнце и звёзды, погружая всё вокруг во мрак. Он был такой страшный, что любой повстречавшийся с ним падал замертво лишь от одного его взгляда. И такой сильный и могучий, что мог в одиночку победить целое войско. А ещё очень свирепый, его резкие вспышки ярости загубили немало деревень. И ни одна армия в мире не могла с ним совладать. Он держал в страхе все Острова Восходящего Солнца, сжигая деревню за деревней.  
И тогда старейшины ближайших к горе деревень устроили совет. Они заключили, что раз дракона нельзя победить силой, то нужно его как-то усмирить. Задобрить. И тогда они решили отдать дракону самое ценное и дорогое, что у них было - самую красивую и невинную девушку Островов. Хм, лучше бы отдали на съедение какого-нибудь калеку или больного, или хотя бы кого-то потолще, не понимаю, зачем отдавать невинную девчонку, там же и есть нечего, одна кожа да кости, дракону на один зубок, - подросток вышел из образа рассказчика, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок.

\- А м-может, её отдали не на съедение? - раздался робкий девичий голос.

Рядом с ним у костра, обнимая руками колени, сидела юная девушка, слушавшая его с огромным вниманием и, казалось, затаив дыхание. Над костром сгущались сумерки, то тут, то там в лесу, со всех сторон окружавшего поляну, мелькали тени, раздавался треск веток под лапами лесных животных, пронзительно завывал ветер, мягко раскачивая верхушки деревьев, где-то неподалёку на ветке ухал филин. Лес просто жил, готовясь ко сну, но впечатлительный разум подростка рисовал поистине жуткие картины. Девушка сглотнула и поплотнее прижала колени к груди.

\- Ну да, конечно, а для чего же ещё? - с сарказмом отозвался рассказчик. - Тем более, я ещё не закончил. Слушай дальше. Так вот, забрал дракон девушку к себе на гору, и с тех пор о ней никто не слышал. Да и кто будет интересоваться её судьбой и пытаться спасти, когда на Островах наконец-то наступил мир и покой. Дракон был усмирён и доволен, и перестал сжигать деревни. Хотя поговаривают, - мальчишка перешёл совсем уж в заговорщицкий шёпот, наклонившись поближе к уху девушки, - что спустя несколько недель её труп нашёл лесник, когда прогуливался по лесу. Он был обезвожен и весь изъеден насекомыми и дикими животными. А ещё - на нём отсутствовали волосы. Совсем!

\- Ицуки! Перестань её пугать! - из леса на поляну вышел юноша, с виду ровесник рассказчику, но взрослый, умный взгляд выдавал в нём старшего. Он направился к костру, сразу закидывая туда охапку принесенного с собой хвороста. А затем уселся между парочкой и отвесил подростку лёгкий подзатыльник.

\- Ай, за что?! Сатоко, между прочим, сама попросила рассказать ей историю, - названный Ицуки мальчик притворно надул губы и, почёсывая место ушиба, обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в девушку.

\- Историю, а не страшилку, - буркнула Сатоко, всё ещё дрожа под впечатлением от услышанного, но тем не менее найдя в себе сил показать обидчику язык.

Юноша, пропустивший рассказ, улыбнулся. Он деловито разворошил палкой угли и повернулся к Сатоко: - Что, он тебе сказку про дракона рассказал? - на немой вопрос девушки он пояснил, игнорируя шумные протесты Ицуки "и вовсе это не сказка!" : - Он мне её уже раз десять рассказывал. В разных вариациях. Не принимай близко к сердцу, это всего лишь сказка, придуманная, чтобы пугать впечатлительных людей.

\- А вот и нет! Я слышал, что всё это правда! - не унимался Ицуки, задетый за живое тем, что ему не верили.

\- Что именно? - уточнила девушка, заметно успокоившись, хотя в её голосе ещё слышались нотки страха.

\- Что дракон до сих пор живёт на этой горе. А не свирепствует он потому, что до сих пор раз в год ему приносят в жертву девушку.

Старший юноша лишь покачал головой, не собираясь дальше с ним спорить, и снял с костра готовые кусочки курицы, поделив между ними поровну.

Получив свою порцию, Сатоко вдруг спросила: - А почему именно девушку? В смысле, какая дракону разница?

\- Ну, я не знаю, - с полным ртом курицы отозвался мальчишка. - У дракона спроси. Наверное, девушки симпатичнее. Хотя... - он лукаво покосился на сидящего рядом, невинно жующего парня. - От Шо-куна он точно бы не отказался.

\- Эй-эй, - недовольно пробубнил сквозь не вовремя оказавшуюся во рту еду старший. - Это на что ты тут намекаешь? - Продолжил он. - Я тебе и еще разок двинуть могу. - Для внушительности своих слов парень замахнулся для нового подзатыльника, но, увидев, что шутник съёжился, разжал кулак и опустил руку.

\- Наверное, девушки, потому что парни могут за себя постоять. - Сатоко расслабилась настолько, что даже улыбнулась, наблюдая за этой сценой между братьями. Шома внушал ей уверенность. - И хоть на вид дракон-сан мог спутать его с девушкой, уж Шома бы ему не обрадовался и испинал за то, что тот его из дома унес.

\- Точно-точно, с братиком больно много возни. - Хихикнул в ответ Ицуки. - Толку, что красавчик.

\- Между прочим, про красоту правда. Я всегда говорю Шоме, что он красивый, не всем девочкам так с внешностью везет. - Вздохнула Сатоко, восхищаясь своим другом.

\- Ну, вообще-то, - начал Шома с видом, с которым он всегда начинал сосредоточенно что-то доказывать, - если углубиться в истоки появления сказок, то драконы предпочитают невинных девушек, так как их красота более привлекательна, а структура крови отличается от других людей. - Сатоко и Ицуки под мотив болтовни Шомы увлеченно уничтожали свой ужин. - Однако, с позиции биологии, это никак не обосновано, а значит...

\- Стоп, подожди, мы поняли, нам всё ясно. Не надо подробностей про кровь. - Примирительно отозвался младший, когда брата уж совсем не в ту степь понесло.

\- Я просто пытался сказать, что глупости это всё. - Прежде, чем продолжить есть мясо, пояснил Шома.

Еще какое-то время компания доедала вкусняшки, которые были припасены для этой прогулки. Потом они обсудили еще пару обыденных тем. И в итоге Шома заметил, что они засиделись.

\- Давайте, собираемся и домой, пора уже, еще по лесу идти. - На правах старшего высказался парень.

Пока Ицуки тушил костер, Сатоко собирала вещи, а Шома разбирался с мусором. Когда сборы были закончены, ребята решили, что можно выдвигаться. Несколько шагов, и вот они уже вошли в густой, темный лес.

\- Ой, как темно, - Ицуки испуганно озирался по сторонам, неосознанно вцепившись в локоть старшего брата. - Почему так темно? Вчера было гораздо светлее, и ещё туман этот, - взволнованно затараторил он, ускоряя шаг и заставляя Шому тоже идти быстрее. Ночь была безлунной, слабо сияющие звёзды изредка пробивались сквозь толстое полотно серых облаков. Где-то совсем далеко раздался протяжный вой, отчего Ицуки и Сатоко оба вздрогнули и облепили Шому с обеих сторон, хватаясь за него, как за спасательный круг.

\- Это волки? Это же волки, да? - пропищал Ицуки, и даже напуганная не меньше него Сатоко закатила глаза. Все прекрасно знали, что в их краях волков отродясь не водилось.

\- Нет, это дракон! Он прилетел, чтобы съесть тебя! - взглянув Ицуки в глаза, с серьёзной миной заявил Шома, но вскоре не выдержал и разразился гаденьким, скрипучим смехом, так не подходящим его миловидной внешности.

\- Не смешно! - почти прохныкал младший, тем не менее заметно успокаиваясь. Железное спокойствие Шомы постепенно передавалось и ему. Они всё так же шли, прилипнув к Шоме по бокам, отчего их путь становился только дольше. Шома как раз хотел сказать об этом, но Ицуки его опередил:

\- И вообще, если дракон кого и съест, то это тебя, Сатоко. - Сатоко напряглась, но виду не подала. - А потом тебя, братик. Если разобраться, я тут самый невкусный, - заключил Ицуки и заметно повеселел.

Напряжение подруги не ускользнуло от внимания Шомы, он успокаивающе провёл рукой по её спине и тихо заверил: - Не бойся, это всё сказки, драконов не существует, - и чуть громче добавил, - а если и существуют, то питаются они исключительно вредными мальчишками, пугающими других всякими глупыми сказками.

Ицуки состроил гримасу и хотел было парировать чем-то колким, как его взгляд привлекло что-то чёрное и большое, сидящее на нижней ветке дерева, мимо которого вела тропинка. - Что это там?

Сделав еще шаг, Ицуки отказался идти дальше, привлекая внимание остальных. Они резко остановились. Сатоко от одного только упоминания, что рядом в самом деле может быть что-то незнакомое, пискнула и спряталась за Шомой.

\- Гдеее? - С лёгким раздражением протянул Шома, которому эти реакции на каждый звук порядком надоели.

Его брат открыл рот и попытался поднять руку, чтобы указать направление, но ничего так и не произошло, губы сомкнулись, а рука вернулась в положение, в котором была.

\- Что еще? - Ничего не понимающий старший нахмурился, продолжая ждать хоть сколько-нибудь адекватного поведения от Ицуки.

Несколько мгновений тишины затянулись, и где-то сбоку послышался шелест. На этот раз даже Шома испытал неприятное ощущение, не поддающееся точному описанию. Парень едва заметно повел плечами, подумал, что эти трусишки всё же навели на него жути, и обернулся на звук. Он даже не успел удивиться, как его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом большой черной птицы. Очевидно, что секунду назад она чуть взмахнула огромными крыльями, словно дразня его: "это я здесь". Шома уже хотел громко заявить, что это всего лишь ворон, большой ворон. Но почему-то не получилось. Шома сразу же решил, что накручивает себя, но эта птица действительно смотрела на них, именно на них, так внимательно и пронзительно, будто тут были только они и она понимала всё, что они чувствовали, думали и говорили о ней.

\- Это просто большой ворон. - Шома сделал глубокий вдох и всё же произнес эту фразу, только уже более мягким, спокойным тоном.

\- Он такой огромный и так смотрит. - Сдавленно прошептал Ицуки.

Сатоко проявила обычную реакцию девушки, она молчала, немного тряслась и буквально вжалась в Шому. Тот интуитивно взял ее за руку и ободряюще сжал похолодевшую ладошку. После этого он решил поделиться с братом минутным наблюдением:

\- Он чернее ночи, перья переливаются даже в темноте и тумане. А насчет взгляда согласен, ощущение, будто насквозь меня видит, жуть. - Шома невольно старался тоже быть потише, вдруг это спасло бы его от всё понимающего существа, но, кажется, ворон от этого лишь переключил на него всё свое внимание.

\- Ага. - Шумным вздохом поддержал его Ицуки.

Брат ежился, подруга вцепилась в него как никогда, сам Шома был спокоен, всего лишь было как-то не по себе. Он перестал пялиться на ворона, который взгляда не отвел, и посмотрел по очереди на свою компанию: - Ладно, что встали, идем домой, холодно уже.

Он первым сделал решительный шаг навстречу препятствию, но вышла какая-то ерунда, потому что ребята продолжили стоять на месте.

\- Страшно. - Еле слышно призналась Сатоко.

\- Ну, что ты, я же с тобой. Это просто птица, она ничего тебе не сделает. - Принялся утешать ее друг.

Шома этого не видел, но ворон деловито отвернулся в другую сторону и потоптался на месте. Девушка в это время кивнула Шоме. Ицуки, когда на него вопросительно взглянул брат, тоже кивнул. Шома выдохнул и потянул их вперед. Через пару шагов они поравнялись с веткой, на которой продолжала сидеть черная птица. Сатоко и Ицуки смотрели только вперёд и пытались идти быстрее, Шома, как старший, ощущал ответственность, поэтому не выпускал ворона из поля зрения. В этот момент ворон резко повернулся. Теперь парень не только чувствовал взгляд, он четко видел темные глаза. Бусины, обрамленные еще более черными перьями, блестели, в них отражались ум и внутренняя сила, непонятно какая, но она была. Шома хотел бы отвернуться, но не получалось, он с упорством бессмертного продолжал смотреть глаза в глаза с птицей. Это должно было вот-вот закончиться, но, казалось, все происходит в замедлении и каждое мгновение тянется буквально вечность. Они прошли мимо, и только тогда парень выпал из оцепенения. Дальше компания продолжала путь в тишине. Когда они были достаточно далеко, за спинами послышались резкий гортанный звук и взмахи огромных крыльев. Ребятам оставалось совсем немного до выхода из леса, и они никак не отреагировали на посторонние звуки, если только еще больше ускорили шаг.

Минут через пятнадцать они уже стояли у дома Сатоко. Девушка всё еще выглядела испуганно и устало, вообще неважно. Похоже, что ей совсем не хотелось прощаться с друзьями.

\- Спокойной ночи. - Первым начал Шома.

\- Непросто будет уснуть после такого. - Вздохнула девушка.

\- Все будет хорошо, не думай о плохом. Ладно? - Парень улыбнулся и толкнул Ицуки, притихшего и засыпающего на ходу, в бок.

\- Ой, больно-больно. - Завопил подросток, но быстро остыл и тоже улыбнулся подруге. - Спокойной ночи, Сатоко. Дома безопасно.

\- Хорошо. Тогда спокойной ночи. Увидимся завтра. - Она тоже улыбнулась мальчикам, помахала и ушла в дом.

Убедившись, что свою миссию они выполнили до конца, братья Уно отправились домой.

***

На утро Шома и думать позабыл о жутковатой встрече в лесу, от которой даже ему на какое-то время стало не по себе. Хоть он и успокоил свой рациональный разум фактом, что это была всего лишь обычная большая птица, а всё остальное дорисовало его богатое юношеское воображение, он также знал и знал отлично, что не бывает таких больших воронов, по крайней мере, он таких не видел нигде, даже в книжках. И ещё эти глаза...

\- ... как у человека, - последнее, о чём подумал Шома, проваливаясь в сон.

Но всё это было вчера, так что будто и во сне, а сегодня у Шомы было запланировано слишком много дел, чтобы думать о каких-то странных птицах. Он с трудом вылез из постели, подгоняемый смехом брата, который никогда не упускал случая поиздеваться над его тяжелыми подъёмами, спустился к завтраку, поздоровался с родителями и незаметно от них дал подзатыльника хихикающему над его опухшим лицом Ицуки. Всё-таки задремал над тарелкой с кашей и понял это, лишь когда заляпался, накормив ещё и чёлку.

А через час уже нёсся на велосипеде по булыжной мостовой в сторону домика Сатоко, которая жила на соседней улице. Заезжать за ней перед их утренними занятиями в художественной школе было чем-то вроде ритуала, который не нарушался на протяжении вот уже восьми лет - с тех пор, как они познакомились и стали не разлей вода. Ицуки часто подшучивал над ним за его дружбу с девчонкой, но в итоге сам стал проводить с ними много времени, а потом и вовсе увязывался за ними везде.

Прислонив велосипед к забору, Шома настойчиво постучал в дверь, уже готовясь извиняться за то, что припозднился. Но, к его большому удивлению, дверь ему открыла не Сатоко, которая всегда ждала его у окна или на крыльце, если погода особенно располагала.

\- Сатоко заболела, она останется дома, - без приветствия резко сказала мама Сатоко. Её рука, покоящаяся на дверной ручке, дрожала, а глаза хоть и были сухими, но выглядели покрасневшими от пролитых слёз.

\- Но... - опешил Шома и тут же нахмурился. Если её мама плакала, то, должно быть, случилось что-то серьёзное. - Вчера она была в порядке. Что... что случилось? Можно я войду? - и не дожидаясь разрешения, он ловко проскользнул внутрь, тут же направившись к комнате подруги.

Как и ожидалось, он нашёл её там, сидящей на кровати. И, на первый взгляд, она действительно выглядела больной. Бледной, с покрасневшими глазами, её волосы, всегда аккуратно убранные в хвост, хаотичным водопадом падали ей на плечи. Шома с секунду в нерешительности застыл на пороге, но, когда она подняла на него заплаканные глаза и протянула к нему руки, он тут же кинулся к ней. Обнял. Провёл по волосам, боясь спросить.

\- Шома, - девушка уткнулась носом ему в плечо и громко, с надрывом заплакала. Шоме стало совсем страшно. Ему не было страшно в тёмном лесу, но было страшно сейчас. - Они отдадут меня дракону. Почему меня, за что. Я же не виновата, почему я, - вдруг залепетала Сатоко, судорожно вытирая слёзы и избегая с ним взгляда.

\- Погоди, какой дракон? - юноша напрягся, в то же время ощутив облегчение. - Тебе приснился кошмар про дракона? Я убью Ицуки, зачем он только рассказал.

\- Нет, нет, это не выдумка, - она замотала головой, неосознанно цепляясь пальцами за его рубашку. - Он настоящий. Ицуки был прав. И он заберёт меня завтра на рассвете, - сказав это, её накрыла новая волна рыданий.

Она что-то бессвязно лепетала и сильнее жалась к другу, словно ища у него защиты.

\- Сатоко, успокойся, драконов не существует, - Шома нахмурился, когда его слова вызвали лишь новый приступ рыданий. - А если и существуют, то тебе не о чем волноваться, потому что у тебя есть я, я не дам тебя в обиду, только, пожалуйста, на плачь, - он успокаиваще погладил её по волосам, уже ощущая неловкость - на самом деле, он понятия не имел, как вести себя с плачущими девушками, что нужно сказать, а что лучше не говорить... - Но... кто тебе сказал про дракона, если не Ицуки вчера?

\- Старейшина заходил сегодня с первыми петухами, - прерываясь на судорожные вздохи, сбивчиво пояснила она и потёрла кулачком глаза, чуть выпутавшись из осторожных, дружеских объятий. Присутствие Шомы на всех действовало успокаивающе, даже в столь страшные моменты. - Сказал, что я избрана самим драконом, что отдать жизнь за свой город это большая честь. Что я должна нарядиться в своё лучшее платье и завтра на рассвете быть у подножия горы. Да, звучит бредово, и я тоже сначала ему не поверила, - Сатоко успокоилась настолько, что даже изобразила вымученную улыбку. - Но родители... оказывается, они знали. Давно. Знали и молчали.

\- Слушай, всё равно, - Шома понял, что Сатоко достаточно успокоилась, и отстранился, - это всё звучит, как какой-то бред или злая шутка. Еще вчера утром никакого дракона не существовало вообще. Я не могу поверить. - Он извернулся и сел на кровать рядом с подругой.

\- Я знаю, я же тебе говорю, я сама решила, что они все издеваются. - Теперь девушка шмыгала носом, и голос ее звучал глухо и с горечью. - Я насилу успокоилась вчера с этой птицей, рассказом Ицуки, а сегодня они говорят мне всё это. И знаешь, - она сделала паузу, будто вспоминая, - вместо переживаний, утешений они продолжали говорить, что это честь, что, видимо, я избранная, что раз так решено самим драконом, значит, нужно. Они будто не понимали, из-за чего я так напугала, и мне это всё неприятно. - Поведение Старейшины и родителей явно обижало Сатоко, которая всегда была любимой дочерью, она начинала снова терять контроль: - А я не хочу, я боюсь, почему я вдруг должна, почему они так просто это решили? А теперь и ты не веришь...

\- Тише, всё хорошо. - Парень поспешил коснуться ее руки, вновь привлекая к себе внимание. - Я здесь, с тобой, и я вовсе не считаю, что они хорошо поступают с тобой. Я верю тебе, Сатоко, я просто не могу сразу в такое поверить.

\- Что мне делать, Шома? Неужели всё правда вот так закончится? - Почувствовав, как и всегда, в друге опору, Сатоко смотрела на Шому с надеждой.

\- Делать? Что делать? - Задумчиво протянул Шома. Он пытался соображать быстрее, поэтому подорвался с места и заметался по комнате. - Что же нам делать? - Парень вдруг замер центре комнаты: - Значит, ты говоришь, что завтра на рассвете? - Девушка в ответ только послушно кивнула. - Вот что, выходит, у нас есть чуть меньше суток. Ай, так мало. - Недовольно бубнил себе под нос он. - Ладно, для начала я должен узнать об этом как можно больше.

\- Ты уйдешь? - Сатоко встала с места, весь ее вид говорил о том, что она боится остаться одна. Именно рядом с Шомой ей стало хоть немного спокойнее.

\- Я должен. Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь, и мы вместе решим, что будем делать. - Шома подошёл к подруге и заглянул ей в лицо.

\- Но что если что-нибудь случится... - Запаниковала Сатоко.

\- Если тебя выбрал сам дракон, то не думаю, что до следующего утра тебе будет угрожать хоть что-то. - Шома ободряюще улыбнулся, а затем наклонился вперед и продолжил говорить совсем тихо. - Ты, главное, не делай глупостей, сделай вид, что ты приняла свою долю и хочешь отдохнуть и подготовиться. Сделай это для меня, хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Я буду тебя ждать. - Зная, что Шоме она может довериться, Сатоко поспешила заверить его в том, что справится со своей задачей.

Парень в этот же момент сорвался с места, чтобы не терять времени. Он буквально пролетел мимо родителей подруги, которые обреченно топтались под дверью, на ходу попросив их позаботиться о Сатоко. Шома вернулся к велосипеду, подхватил его. Он мчался домой на невероятной скорости, натянутый, словно струна.

Через несколько минут Шома уже вбежал к себе домой. Ицуки уже давно отправился на занятия. Родители, к счастью, вместе занимались своими делами на кухне. Глаза Шомы горели, он задыхался от волнения. Мать была увлечена готовкой, однако отец сразу отвлекся от чтения газеты и нахмурился.

\- Мама, папа, вы должны мне немедленно всё объяснить. - Решительно заявил им сын. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед и уже не так напористо добавил, как воспитанный ребенок: - Пожалуйста.

\- О чём ты? Что случилось? - отец отложил газету, в его добрых глазах читалась лёгкая тревога.

\- Ещё раз услышу от тебя такой тон, выпорю и не посмотрю, что тебе уже восемнадцать, - почти одновременно с ним строго сказала мама, не поднимая взгляда от кастрюли, в которой сосредоточенно что-то помешивала. - И почему ты не в школе?

\- К чёрту школу! - Кажется, Шома только что заработал себе порку, но в данный момент она его волновала в последнюю очередь. - Расскажите мне о драконе! Вы знаете? Вы же всё знаете! Пожалуйста! Это очень важно! Сатоко... - он запнулся, когда мать вдруг подняла на него взгляд, и сталь в её глазах его почти напугала.

\- Ещё одно слово, и ты вылетишь за дверь, - предостерегла его женщина, внешне оставаясь спокойной, но рука, крепко сжавшая ложку, выдала и её волнение тоже. - Я не знаю ни о каком драконе. И тебе... не следует об этом знать.

Шома жалобно посмотрел на отца, который лишь печально вдохнул, а затем, словно после внутренней борьбы с самим собой, жестом призвал его выйти из кухни и последовал за ним в коридор.

\- Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты узнал о драконе, - начал отец мягким, тихим голосом, когда они остановились на пороге гостиной. Шома смотрел на него своими большими напуганными глазами и не моргал. - Сатоко не могла не поделиться с тобой этой печальной новостью...

\- Папа, она сказала, что её выбрали и завтра отдадут дракону! - Шома не смог сдержать эмоций и перешёл почти на крик, и отец предостерегающе шикнул на него, взглядом указывая на дверь, ведущую на кухню. - Папа, что мне делать? - уже тише спросил Шома, надеясь на советы отца как на единственное спасение.

\- Ничего, сынок, ничего, - отец предугадал реакцию Шомы, прикладывая палец к его губам. Он с грустью улыбнулся и нежно провёл по волосам сына, словно этим жестом пытаясь выразить своё сочувствие. - Тут уже ничего не поделаешь, всё решено и ничего не изменить. Она была избрана самим драконом, и никто не посмеет повлиять на это. Тебе нужно смириться.

\- Но... но... Сатоко... мы не можем просто так отдать её... мы... я не позволю! - Шома сжал пальцы в кулак и оттолкнул руку отца, уже начиная злиться из-за того, что самые близкие люди не понимали его и были готовы так легко смириться с подобной несправедливостью.

\- Позволишь, - отец лишь устало вздохнул. - Ты ничем не сможешь ей помочь. Ты не можешь занять её место, никто не может, поэтому нам остаётся только смириться. Пойми, судьба всего города в её руках. Если мы не отдадим её, то погибнет весь город. Ты, я, твоя мама, Ицуки. Подумай об этом, Шома.

Мужчина снова протянул к сыну руку, и в этот раз Шома не сопротивлялся, когда его осторожно обняли. Внешне могло показаться, что он успокоился, однако внутри него шёл напряженный мыслительный процесс, он думал над только что сказанными ему словами. И поэтому не сразу услышал просьбу отца, и тому пришлось её повторить:

\- И, пожалуйста, Шома, больше никогда не упоминай при маме о драконе.

\- Почему?

\- Её старшую сестру забрал дракон, и она до сих пор не может с этим смириться, - после недолгой паузы сказал мужчина и, разорвав отеческие объятия, ушёл в гостиную, оставляя Шому наедине со своими мыслями.

 

***

При других обстоятельствах новость о том, что у него когда-то была тётя, о которой все словно позабыли, как о страшном сне, могла бы привести его в замешательство и сбить его настрой. Но не сейчас, когда у него был кто-то, кто так сильно в нём нуждался. Кто-то, кому он обещал, что всё будет хорошо.

Даже не думая следовать совету отца, Шома вновь вскочил на велосипед, за несколько минут домчавший его до городской библиотеки. Самой большой в их скромном маленьком городке. Уж там-то должны были быть ответы на все его вопросы. Но спустя два часа поисков, за время которых библиотекарь выдал ему лишь детскую сказку про принцессу и дракона, перед Шомой открылась страшная истина - любая правдивая информация о драконе держалась в строжайшем секрете. Однако оставались ещё жители города, обычные люди, которые должны были что-то знать.

Эта мысль придала Шоме решимости, и он с удвоенной силой закрутил педали, возвращаясь на родную улицу. Там жило много хороших соседей. Шоме нужно было лишь включить своё природное обаяние, и кто-то обязательно ему что-нибудь поведает. Но, к его недоумению и ужасу, одного упоминания о драконе было достаточно, чтобы стереть с лиц всегда приветливых жителей любое подобие улыбки, Шома сбился со счёта, сколько раз перед его носом резко захлопнули дверь, а один мужчина даже с криками погнал его с крыльца метлой.

Вернувшись домой ни с чем, разочарованный и сломленный неожиданной враждебностью и равнодушием тех, кого ещё вчера считал друзьями, Шома смог лишь дойти до дивана в гостиной. Силы покинули его, и он тяжело опустился на пол, закрывая лицо руками.

Где-то там, на соседней улице, его с надеждой ждала Сатоко. Ждала, что он придёт и скажет, что она спасена. Что всё хорошо, и дракон - лишь обычный кошмар, который приснился ей под впечатлением от страшилок Ицуки.

Шома не смог больше терпеть, напряжение сегодняшнего дня, все его страхи и невыполненные обещания обрушились на него обжигающей болью лавиной, и он уткнулся лицом в колени и заплакал. Громко, навзрыд. Пока никто не слышит.

Он не помнил, на сколько минут, часов потерял над собой контроль, но раздавшийся хлопок входной двери немного привёл его в чувства, заставив вздрогнуть и начать судорожно стирать с щёк мокрые солёные дорожки. Его чуть остекленевший взгляд бездумно блуждал по полу и противоположной стене, пока наконец не сфокусировался на платье, висящем на спинке стула. Должно быть, мама гладила вещи и забыла о нём.

Шома выпрямился, пронзительно глядя на любимое платье мамы. В его голове с удвоенной скоростью закрутились шестерёнки, а губы тронула загадочная, почти безумная, улыбка. В компании красных глаз и блестящих от слёз щёк это смотрелось даже жутковато.

\- Я дома! - в гостиную, хрумкая яблоком, зашёл довольный Ицуки и тут же изменился в лице, заметив состояние, в котором пребывал его брат. - Эй, Шо-кун, ты чего это?

\- Ицуки, помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что я похож на девчонку? - Шома перевёл на него немножко осоловелый взгляд, продолжая задумчиво жевать губу.

\- Ну да, похож, - Ицуки нахмурился, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит его любимый братик, даже яблоко перестал жевать. - Но я ж типа шутил, в этом нет ничего плохого... эй, ты же не из-за этого сейчас пла...

\- А ещё ты как-то крал мамину косметичку, - перебил его Шома, он встал и направился к замершему у порога Ицуки, тот аж сглотнул, когда ему на плечо опустилась чужая рука. - Можешь украсть её ещё раз? Для меня? Кажется, я знаю, что нужно делать.

 

***

Из окна кухни открывался потрясающий вид на закат. Практически каждый вечер картина получалась яркой и выразительной, без лишних деталей, радость для наблюдателя. И кое-кто был не прочь наблюдать ее. Внезапно на живописном пейзаже появилась лишняя точка, через несколько мгновений она стала более различима, а еще через мгновение оказалась небольшой летучей мышью. Зверек игриво сделал круг, наслаждаясь полетом, и ловко прошмыгнул в окно. Мышь подлетела к табуретке, послышался легкий хлопок и глухой звук удара.

\- Ай, больно-больно-больно. - Спустя секунду на табуретке сидел симпатичный мальчик и держался за локоть, которым ударился о стол в момент превращения.

\- Ми амиго, - на этот же самый стол запрыгнул черный кот, он важно прошелся вперед и сел напротив подростка, - наконец-то ты пришел. - Он деловито обвил себя собственным хвостом и лениво, с нотками мурчания, отметил: - Вижу, что обратные превращения всё еще не очень хорошо тебе даются.

\- Хави, ты ждал меня? - Мальчик сразу же забыл о боли и улыбнулся коту, это именно он сидел на окне и наслаждался закатом до его появления. - Хороший котик.

\- Конечно, я ждал тебя. - Уже строго отозвался кот, замечая такую беспечность. - У меня к тебе важный вопрос: Коширо, где моя еда? - Хави нервничал и на каждом слове бил кончиком хвоста по столу перед своими лапами.

\- Какой ты прожорливый. Только о еде и думаешь. - Отмахнулся от него Коширо. - Вот я... - Начал было он.

\- А как иначе, о чем еще думать во время ужина? - Кот перебил его. Он уже догадался, что Коширо снова провалился, если бы он мог драматично стукнуть лапой себя по лбу, он бы так и сделал, но мог он лишь издевательски фыркнуть в сторону мальчика: - Ты самый бесполезный мелкий демон из всех, что я знаю.

Коширо мог бы возразить на тему того, будто Хави так уж много их знает, но с опозданием пришло осознание. Мальчик вздрогнул и едва не свалился с табуретки.

\- Что? Неужели уже ужин? Не может этого быть! Я же хотел полетать всего пару минуточек. Только долететь до леса и обратно. Как же так? Это же и Мастер вот-вот прикажет подать ужин. Как же быть, как же мне быть. - Вместо того, чтобы сорваться с места и взяться за работу, Коширо продолжал сокрушаться, чем очень веселил Хави, которому паникующий демон казался всегда очень забавным.

\- Готов поспорить на свой хвост, что у тебя еще и к завтрашнему приему гостей ничего не готово. - Кот не мог сдержаться, чтобы не поддеть мальчишку еще сильнее. Вообще-то, у него с Коширо всегда были отличные дружеские отношения, но в такие моменты Хави испытывал настоящий кошачий восторг и пытался довести ситуацию до огромных размеров, чтобы дольше наблюдать за эмоциями волнения.

\- Да, гости. - С досадой отозвался подросток, а затем что-то вспомнил и поменялся в лице, его способность переключаться просто удивляла. - Кстати о гостях, так интересно посмотреть на нее, ну, на эту девушку, которую Мастер сам выбрал, увидев в лесу, обычно он доверяет эти хлопоты Старейшине. Должно быть, она очень красивая, - подперев щеку кулаком, мальчишка мечтательно заулыбался в пространство.

\- Да какой толк от её красоты, надолго она у нас всё равно не задержится, ты же знаешь. Владыка ждать не любит.

\- Знаю, - вздохнул Коширо и посмотрел на черного кота, заметно погрустнев. - Жалко её, Хави. И всех до неё. Почему нельзя просто оставить её у нас. Я бы мог с ней играть. У Мастера была бы компания, а то он ходит вечно злой как чёрт. И ты, ты же любишь сидеть у них на коленях, и когда тебе гладят пузико и...

\- Эй, вот давай без подробностей, пор фавор. Жалко будет нас, если Владыка вдруг узнает о твоих симпатиях к людишкам. А ты же знаешь, что у него уши везде, так что тссс. - Хави обвёл взглядом кухню и приложил лапу ко рту.

Коширо надул губы, рассеянно отправляя в рот горсть медовых головастиков, которые лежали в вазочке на столе. Любимый десерт Мастера.

\- Ой, - Коширо вдруг снова вспомнил про свои обязанности, но было уже поздно - со стороны холла послышался характерный хлопок, а сразу за ним строгий голос Мастера: - Коширо!

Демонёнок перевёл полный ужаса взгляд на Хави. - Что делать? Мастер уже здесь...

Хави злорадно оскалился. - Раньше надо было "делать". Теперь готовься к взбучке.

\- КОШИРО! Дьявол, где носит этого несносного мальчишку, - быстрые уверенные шаги приближались, пока дверь на кухню не распахнулась.

Коширо даже не нужно было смотреть на вошедшего, чтобы понять, что тот в бешенстве. Мальчишка весь съежился на стуле, готовясь как минимум к тумакам или новым ожогам от его огненного шара. - Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. Что, неужели всё готово, раз ты сидишь тут и бездельничаешь? Ты приготовил мне ужин? - Мастер поднял взгляд от своих черных перчаток, которые не спеша снял и теперь держал в одной руке, и внутри Коширо всё похолодело. Иногда мальчику казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к этому его взгляду. Тяжелому, цепкому, пронизывающему словно насквозь.

\- Э... да... но его съел Хави! - пискнул Коширо, вскакивая и прячась за офигевшим от такой наглости котом, которому теперь тоже стало страшно за свою жизнь.

Хави, оказавшись на передовой гнева Мастера, возмущенно мяукнул, а после поспешил объясниться: - Я? Серьезно? Ничего я не ел. Нечего было есть. В этом дворце скорее с голоду помрешь. Да и что я какой бродяга или простачок - у хозяина еду таскать. Я умный, воспитанный кот, у меня родословная есть. - Кот старался не подавать вида, но его явно захватила паника, и он решил использовать все возможные аргументы. - Ай, ой, мяу, кушать, так кушать хочется. - В завершении своей тирады Хави решил продемонстрировать ту самую смерть от голода и, завалившись на стол, принялся изображать свои мучения.

\- Я знаю. Довольно этого спектакля. - В кухне повисла тишина, и из-за этого шаг Мастера казался особенно твердым и звонким.

Коширо с ужасом наблюдал, как он приближается. В его голове происходил тяжелый мыслительный процесс. С одной стороны, он мог бы устроить тут кошки-мышки с Мастером, но тогда его всё равно поймают, и будет ещё хуже, чем сейчас, хотя, с другой стороны, сейчас его также не ожидало ничего хорошего. В итоге, маленький демон застыл на месте и просто ожидал своей участи.

Мастер, казалось, намеренно так уверенно и неспешно приближался к Коширо, чтобы у того было время испытать еще и это моральное наказание в виде ожидания и вороха мыслей. Оказавшись рядом, Мастер схватил мальчика за ухо и потянул вверх.

\- Ай, больно-больно-больно. - Снова завопил Коширо, как и в момент своего появления на кухне. - Простите, Мастер, простите. Я больше так не буду.

\- Конечно, ты не будешь больше, ты же хочешь еще пожить. - Процедил сквозь зубы Мастер, вытаскивая слугу из укрытия и заставляя поспевать за собой, чтобы сохранить ухо. - Но сначала ты получишь за этот раз.

\- Вот-вот, будешь знать, как заставлять меня есть на обед сырых мышей, вместо жареных на сливочном масле. - Хави остался в одиночестве на столе, зато был очень доволен собой, настолько, что промурчал и лизнул свою лапу.

Из холла доносились не самые приятные звуки. Сначала слышались удары Мастера, а за ними разнообразные страдания Коширо. Это затянулось на некоторое время. Когда Коширо всё осознал, смирился и уже тихо принимал свое наказание, Мастер решил, что уже достаточно, или он просто потерял интерес, или у него было еще немало дел, но он остановился. Всё вокруг стихло, но скоро сменилось громкими наставлениями: - Поднимайся, у тебя куча дел. Мне нужен мой ужин через полчаса. И Хави накорми. И чтоб завтра всё было идеально. И при этом ни звука от тебя не потерплю.

При упоминании своего имени Хави сначала вздрогнул, но, осознав, что к чему, довольно зажмурился. Он спрыгнул со стола в кресло и свернулся там калачиком.

Завтрашний день обещал быть долгим и интересным, возможно, он даже понежится у прекрасной чикититы на коленях, получая свою порцию ласки, которой ему так не хватало, а пока... ну, а пока он ждал своих любимых фаршированных мышей в сливочном соусе.


	2. Дракон

Над ухом Шомы беспощадно трезвонил будильник. Парень ударил по нему, и тот тут же стих. Через секунду он снова провалился в сон. Скоро будильник отозвался опять, и Шома так же стукнул по нему, но в этот раз попытался открыть глаза. За окном начинало светать, но до рассвета еще было время, и фактически еще была ночь, что часы и подтверждали. Шома вспомнил, зачем вообще поставил будильник на такое время. Он закрыл глаза обратно и подумал, что совсем не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла и тем более куда-то идти. То, что вчера было для него шоком и всплеском эмоций, поводом для переживаний и порывом действовать, в этот момент, после нескольких часов покоя и обновления сознания, казалось ему злой шуткой или розыгрышем. Что если он придет, как дурак, а там и нет ничего? Что если это всё какой-то спектакль, и над ним только посмеются? У всей этой истории не было никакого основания, для опоры не было никакого опыта, хотя бы чужого, ведь никто ничего не говорил. Парень подумал, что просто продолжит спать и разберется со всем утром, он уже вот-вот должен был провалиться обратно в сон. Однако его сознание вдруг подсунуло ему воспоминания о плачущей, напуганной Сатоко. Шома нетерпеливо перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. В голове с новой силой роились мысли, что это всё может быть всерьёз, что подруге нужна его помощь, что если он проспит и всё испортит. Парень вздохнул и решил, что должен пойти, даже если будет выглядеть, как дурак, пусть.

Шома поднялся, заправил постель, умылся и почистил зубы. Все выглядело как обычное, только очень раннее утро. Когда он вернулся в комнату, то взглянул на Ицуки, тот продолжал крепко спать. Парень без труда надел платье, оно пришлось как раз по размеру, причесался, взял косметичку и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На мгновение он решил, что можно пойти прямо так, особенно на случай, если это всё же какая-то игра, но потом он подумал, что тогда в нем будет слишком просто распознать парня. Со вздохом Шома воспользовался тушью, пудрой, румянами и нежно-розовой помадой. Он еще некоторое время рассматривал себя в зеркале, использование косметики не очень бросалось в глаза, но делало его лицо немного ярче и совершенно девчачьим. Решив, что этого будет достаточно, Шома все убрал и оставил косметичку на тумбочке у кровати. Дальше он еще какое-то время спокойно посидел на месте, а затем решил, что пора выдвигаться в путь.

Поскольку родители и брат крепко спали, для того, чтобы не разбудить их, Шома тихо вышел из дома. На улице было прохладно без теплых солнечных лучей, пусто и всё равно неловко в таком виде. Парень опустил голову и делал несмелые шаги вперед. Тишина вокруг то успокаивала, то напрягала. Шома прошел уже достаточно, когда за спиной послышался топот по пустой улице.

\- Шома. - В это же время окликнули его. Парень остановился и замер, но почти сразу нашел в себе силы обернуться. В нескольких шагах от него, согнувшись и пытаясь отдышаться, стоял Ицуки. - Ты что, правда собираешься пойти? - Брат с печалью и страхом посмотрел на него.

\- Разве я не должен? - Шома посмотрел на него в ответ, но его волнение выдавало то, как нервно он сминал в пальцах подол платья. - Я думал, ты спишь.

\- Я не спал с того момента, как у тебя впервые зазвонил будильник. Я лежал с закрытыми глазами и надеялся, что ты передумаешь. Я очень боюсь за тебя, Шо-кун. - Ицуки был таким взволнованным и трогательным.

\- Я понимаю, мне не хочется оставлять тебя и родителей, но я думаю, что должен защитить вас и Сатоко. Для меня это важно. - Шома пытался выглядеть спокойным, чтобы не выдать свое волнение.

Вместо ответа Ицуки сорвался с места и, оказавшись рядом, порывисто обнял брата: - Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, я буду скучать, я... я...я ...

Шома тоже обнял младшего брата и терпеливо слушал его неразборчивое лепетание в свое плечо.

\- Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я что-нибудь придумаю, разберусь с драконом, а потом обязательно вернусь домой. - Шома понимал, что рассвет совсем скоро, но ему хотелось успокоить Ицуки.

\- Почему это должен делать именно ты? Неужели других идей совсем нет? - Ицуки отстранился и растерянно посмотрел на Шому.

\- Если бы они были, мы бы не стояли здесь. Я всё делаю правильно, поэтому пока меня не будет, присмотри за родителями и Сатоко. Сможешь? - Улыбнулся Шома.

\- Ты совсем как девчонка. - Хихикнул подросток. - Не волнуйся ни о чем, можешь положиться на меня. - А затем, после мимолётной паузы, с надеждой добавил: - Ты только возвращайся побыстрее, хорошо?

\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Шома. - Одна нога здесь, другая - там. Ладно, мне действительно пора, Ицуки, а то опоздаю. Д-до скорого! - его голос дрогнул, когда он поворачивался, чтобы уйти, но прилетевшее ему вслед "а девчонка из тебя зачёт" заставило его вновь улыбнуться. Всё-таки Ицуки всегда умел поднять ему настроение. Ему будет его не хватать...

***

До подножия горы он дошёл как раз вовремя - когда небо только начинало окрашиваться в нежно-розовые цвета восхода. Ещё из леса он увидел вдали огни, которые и привели его на просторную поляну, а если не сильно придираться, то она вполне могла сойти за целое поле. Некоторое время Шома просто наблюдал из-за дерева за собравшимися вокруг огромного костра людьми в белых балахонах с капюшонами, не решаясь выйти. Несмотря на одинаковую одежду, он сразу узнал среди дюжины людей их Старейшину. Его отличали внушительный возраст и не менее внушительное пузо.  
Шома покрутил головой в поисках дракона, но никого даже отдалённо похожего на гигантскую ящерицу с крыльями он не увидел.

\- "А что, если никакого дракона и не существовало, и это сборище сектантов, которые просто сжигают бедных девушек на костре?" - пронеслась в голове Шомы шальная мысль, и он неосознанно сделал шаг назад. Под его ногами с громким треском сломалась ветка, и несколько Старейшин тут же вскинулись на звук.

Шома поспешил спрятаться за деревом, подбирая подол платья, чтобы не быть замеченным, и затаил дыхание.

\- Что это там? - Спросил один голос.

\- Неужели пришла уже? - Тараторил другой.

\- Да вам показалось, от нервов всё. Не суетитесь, он этого не любит, не первый раз ведь ждем. - Заметил голос, который принадлежал пожилому человеку.

\- Фух, пронесло вроде. - Выдохнул и прошептал Шома.

\- Послушайте, Сатоши-сан, - спросил кто-то из мужчин, пока солнце медленно тянулось вверх, - а что за история там такая, что дракон в этот раз сам девушку выбрал?

\- В самом деле, было, поверите или нет, летучая мышь притащила, прямо в руки послание передала. - Послышался какой-то шорох, но Шома не посмел проявить любопытство, оставаясь в укрытии. - Сами посмотрите, пишет, что в лесу увидел вчера, что нужна именно эта и не сметь ему другую подсунуть, а то пожалеем. Я поразмыслил да прознал, только одна девушка в это время в лесу была. Сатоко.

\- Ооо. Чудеса. Кто бы мог подумать. Так интересно на неё посмотреть. - Приговаривали разные голоса, рассматривая необычное письмо.

\- Правда, что ли? Бред какой, дракон записочки пишет. - Прошептал Шома.

За эти короткие минуты родился новый день. Первые лучи солнца коснулись поляны, где собрались Старейшины окрестных городов и деревень. Они тушили огонь и уже волновались, что избранница дракона никак не появляется. Однако Шома не хотел показываться раньше времени. Хоть Ицуки и сказал, что он хорошо принарядился, у Шомы оставался страх быть раскрытым раньше времени, и брат видел его ночью, а сейчас было уже светло, как днем. Вдруг на секунду вся поляна погрузилась в темноту, будто всё небо разом заволокло тучами, а сразу за этим послышались взмахи огромных крыльев.

Шома осторожно выглянул из-за дерева. Над поляной действительно летал дракон. На несколько мгновений у парня все вылетело из головы, и он, как заколдованный, наблюдал за этим видением. Дракон был большой и... красивый? Да, если не думать, зачем он прилетел, он казался Шоме красивым. Он так свободно летал по небу, размахивая огромными резными крыльями, то закрывал собой солнце, то переливался золотом в его теплых лучах. Он выглядел мощным и свирепым, но парил в небе с невероятной легкостью. Вот он развернулся, устремился к земле и мягко опустился на нее, хотя, казалось, должна содрогнуться земля.

Старейшины все повернулись к нему и сдержанно поклонились. Дракон в ответ только рыкнул, что, наверное, означало одобрение.

\- Вот и свиделись снова. - Произнес один из Старейшин.

\- Спасибо, что оберегаешь нас от гнева своего. - Добавил другой.

\- Для нас честь поддерживать мир с тобой. - Закончил приветствие тот самый старик-Старейшина.

Они все расступились в стороны, и в центре остался лишь знакомый Шоме старик. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, еще раз поклонился дракону и, скрывая волнение в голосе, начал говорить:

\- Сегодня моя очередь преподнести тебе дар. Я получил твое послание с пожеланием и исполнил его. Для меня было знаком свыше, честью угодить тебе. Пожалуйста, помни о моей щедрости. - Растягивал фразы Старейшина.

В душе Шомы творился настоящий тайфун, будучи весьма дружелюбным парнем, он злился. "Угодить", "честью", "щедрость" - этот ужасный человек собирался, хотел отправить на погибель Сатоко, да это даже не впервые. Но Сатоко, самого близкого для Шомы друга. Он скривил накрашенные губы, захотелось, чтоб сам Старейшина отправился в пасть дракона.

Все это время мужчина продолжал болтать какую-то ерунду, но внимание Шомы вернулось к нему, когда он произнес: - Её зовут Сатоко, она скоро будет здесь.

Шома понял, что вот он этот момент - ждут только его, вернее - её. Дракон был очень недоволен тем, что его заставляют ждать, он шумно дышал, с рычанием и дымом, и раздраженно взмахнул крыльями. Другие присутствующие стали перешептываться именем Сатоко. Парень решил, что медлить уже опасно, и уверенно шагнул вперед, при этом беспокоясь и смущаясь: во-первых, его могли раскрыть, во-вторых, не каждый день он бывает перед людьми в платье. Со стороны же это выглядело, как обыкновенное волнение юной девушки.

На секунды всюду воцарилась тишина, а затем кто-то проронил: - Красивая какая.

Шома выдохнул и пошел вперед. Теперь со всех сторон он слышал шепот. Все восхищались им. Сердце колотилось, словно безумное, и парень не знал, от чего больше - страха или волнения. Гудение голосов немного затихло, когда он поравнялся с их Старейшиной.

Шома знал, что ему не стоит смотреть на него, но улететь сейчас и всё простить он не мог, потому не сдержался и бросил на него взгляд. В глазах старика и на его лице он увидел ужас узнавания. Еще бы, ведь он знал Сатоко и буквально вчера видел её, как его сейчас, не удивительно, что еще на подходе он заметил подмену. Мужчина не знал, что делать.

Шома невольно вздрогнул, когда услышал рык у себя над ухом. Он медленно повернул голову и увидел возле себя огромную морду. Дракон внимательно и оценивающе рассматривал его. Слишком близко.

Шома видел, как его темные змеиные зрачки расширились, а большие, покрытые золотистой чешуей ноздри, затрепетали, словно...

\- "Он что, нюхает меня?" - озадаченно подумал Шома, отпрянув. Всё-таки вид огромного, заслоняющего собой солнце, дракона, которого он ещё вчера считал персонажем глупых сказок, внушал неподдельный трепет. Парень почувствовал дрожь, прошедшуюся по всему телу и нашедшую пристанище в подкосившихся коленях. Но он лишь стоял и продолжал смотреть на страшное чудище. Хотя страшное ли - разглядев его достаточно, Шома пришёл к выводу, что оно прекрасно в своей дикой, величественной красе. Дракон вдруг зафырчал, и из его ноздрей повалил дым. Едкий и густой. Казалось, он вот-вот раскроет пасть, сжигая на своём пути всё живое. Но даже несмотря на это, дракон не внушал ему ужаса, а лишь завораживал, заставляя смотреть с ним глаза в глаза... По спине Шомы прошёлся холодок, где-то он уже видел, чувствовал на себе этот взгляд... Шома, сам того не ведая, протянул к волшебному существу руку...

Как сзади послышался испуганный ропот: - Сатоши-сан, почему Вы медлите?

Он резко отдёрнул руку, приходя в себя, и перевёл взгляд на вышеназванного Старейшину. Тот, в ужасе распахнув глаза, изваянием застыл чуть поодаль, его трясущиеся руки едва-едва удерживали маленький тряпичный мешочек, а губы лихорадочно шептали одну единственную фразу: - Всё пропало... всё пропало... всё пропало...

Дракон тоже перевёл на него цепкий, пронизывающий взгляд, его зрачки вновь превратились в щёлочки смерти, он издал рык, ещё громче и зычнее прежнего, а его мощная лапа с острыми хищными когтями-лезвиями прорыла землю.

\- Сатоши-сан, быстрее, что же Вы делаете, вы нас всех погубите! - уже не скрывая своего ужаса, прокричал кто-то из толпы. Нетерпеливо роющий лапой землю рычащий дракон был явно плохим предзнаменованием, и все это понимали.

Множество мыслей проносилось в голове Шомы, пока он наблюдал вокруг себя картину всё нарастающей паники, от горьких "ну вот меня и раскрыли..." до совсем уж глупых и отстранённых "интересно, а как он меня понесёт? неужели я покатаюсь верхом на драконе?! было бы здорово!.. Ицуки от зависти помрет!"

Шома, потеряв весь страх, не переставая наблюдал за драконом, за его очевидным нетерпением, с которым он вскинулся, расправляя свои огромные, золотистые крылья, снова на миг закрыв ими небо, поэтому от его внимания ускользнуло то, как один из ожидавших у костра Старейшин, пытаясь спасти ситуацию, бросился к испуганному старику, грубо вырывая у него из рук мешочек.

После был лишь вдох, и кромешная тьма перед глазами.

Всё, что случилось потом, Шоме было не ведомо.

Он не видел, как дракон осторожно подхватил лапой его падающее к земле тело. Не чувствовал нежность, с которой грозный гигант держал его маленькую фигурку, словно он был драгоценной фарфоровой куколкой.

Не видел замерших, будто по команде, людей, провожающих взглядом их стремительно удаляющиеся силуэты. Не ощущал чувства полёта. И страх.

***

Сатоко просыпалась неспешно, потираясь щекой о мягкую удобную подушку, с её губ не сходила улыбка, поселившаяся там, должно быть, после очень приятного сна. В последний раз блаженно зажмурившись, она приоткрыла глаза и посмотрела в окно. Солнце было уже высоко в небе, яркие лучи обволакивали росший во дворе могучий дуб, отчего его ветки отбрасывали причудливые тени, рисуя на полу и стенах разные картинки. Скользнув взглядом по чёрному "пауку" с длинными тонкими лапками, девушка задержалась на подрагивающей широкой тени листа, напоминавшей чешуйчатые крылья...

\- Дракон, - громко вскрикнув, она вскочила с постели и подбежала к окну. - "Полдень..." - заключила она, глянув на находящееся в самом зените солнце. Значило ли это, что она спасена, что друг выполнил своё обещание? Или вчерашний день был лишь злым розыгрышем или частью её сна?.. Но она спала так сладко, и ей точно снилось что-то хорошее. С этими противоречивыми мыслями она поспешно оделась и вышла из комнаты. Родители завтракали, когда она появилась на кухне и поприветствовала их поцелуями в щеку. Такая обыденная картина, словно никакого дракона действительно не существовало.

\- Мама, папа, мне сегодня такой странный сон приснился, не поверите, - начала весело Сатоко, придя к заключению, что ей действительно всё приснилось. - Про дракона. Будто бы меня собирались принести ему в жертву, чтобы спасти город. Ух и страшно было. Мне ещё никогда не снились такие реалистичные сны. До сих пор как вспомню, аж в дрожь бросает...

Её весёлый щебет оборвался на звонком треске, когда из маминых рук выскользнула кружка. Сатоко нахмурилась и опустила взгляд на осколки в луже чёрной жидкости, а затем заглянула в напряженные, напуганные глаза матери.

\- М-мне это не приснилось? - тихо и как-то робко спросила девушка.

\- Дракон забрал другую. Ты спасена, - вместо ответа медленно, словно подбирая слова, проговорил отец, с тревогой посмотрев на супругу. - Не бойся. Всё позади, тебя никто не тронет, - он дотянулся и сжал руку дочери в своей ладони.

\- Но кого?.. Кого он забрал? - эта новость выбила Сатоко из колеи, но одновременно с этим она почувствовала невероятное облегчение. Забрали кого-то другого - не её, она спасена.  
\- Не знаю, - после короткой паузы ответил отец, а затем резко встал и потёр переносицу. - Это неважно. Уже не важно, главное, что он забрал не тебя. И город в безопасности.

Но Сатоко его уже не слушала. Мысль о том, что она спасена и больше не надо бояться никакого дракона, привела её в ни с чем не сравнимый восторг. Нужно было срочно поделиться этой прекрасной новостью с Шомой! Именно поэтому девушка схватила с тарелки бутерброд и обратилась к родителям: - Я побегу к Шоме, он очень переживал за меня, я должна ему всё рассказать.

\- Поела бы сначала, зачем так спешить? - Произнесла мать, которая закончила собирать осколки.

\- Потом. - Бросила Сатоко, уже направляясь к двери. Она быстро справилась с застежками на туфельках и выбежала на улицу.

Сатоко хоть и быстро шла по знакомой улице, не могла не наслаждаться ощущением свободы и теплым солнцем. Так незаметно она повернула к дому Уно. Во дворе она увидела только Ицуки, он возился со своим велосипедом. Девушка подошла поближе, уже предвкушая, как увидит Шому и все обсудит с друзьями.

\- Привет. - Сказала подруга.

\- Сатоко? - Ицуки вздрогнул, резко встал и обернулся. Он часто моргал и вообще выглядел растерянным. - Что ты..? - Начал было он.

\- А где Шома? - Ничего не подозревая, звонко прозвучала Сатоко.

Подросток нервно обернулся на свой дом, но, ничего так не увидев, вернул все внимание девушке: - Тише ты, идем. - Ицуки схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой подальше в сад.

Добравшись до нужного места, друзья несколько секунд просто с непониманием смотрели друг на друга.

\- Что происходит? - Несмело уточнила Сатоко.

\- Ты что, правда не знаешь ничего? Брат тебе ничего не сказал? - Тихо отозвался Ицуки.

\- Нет, ничего. - Выпалила девушка, но вдруг задумалась и произнесла уже тише. - Вернее, меня должен был забрать дракон, Шома вчера вечером был у меня и сказал, что что-то придумал, но отказывался говорить что. Он сказал, что объяснит утром, а я проспала.

\- Он надел мамино платье, и дракон забрал его вместо тебя. - С волнением в голосе бормотал Ицуки. - У нас дома сейчас такое происходит, зря ты пришла.

\- Что? Нет. Этого не может быть. Нет. Неужели это и был его план. Из-за меня. Этого просто не может быть. - У Сатоко случилась настоящая паника, она не знала, куда деть глаза, крутилась на месте, едва соображая, ей нужно было оценить ситуацию. - Шома, - вдруг всхлипнула она, - идем, Ицуки, мы должны туда пойти. Мы должны спасти его.

\- Куда? - Подросток с трудом успел нагнать ее и схватить за руку.

\- На гору, куда же еще! - Сатоко остановилась, но глаза ее горели виной и безумием, она была готова сорваться с места, как комета.

\- Нет, Сатоко, послушай, нет. Шома сделал это для тебя, это было его решение, ты не должна всё портить, ты не имеешь права делать его жертву напрасной. Пожалуйста. - Спешно проговаривал Ицуки, вцепившись в подругу.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Как ты не можешь понять, Ицуки? Он там совсем один с драконом этим. Из-за меня. Еще вчера он утешал меня, обнимал, пил со мной чай вечером, а потом взял и пошел к нему, даже не намекнул и не предупредил, а я тоже хороша, ничего и не заметила. Ты думаешь, я могу ему такое позволить? Он мой друг. - Раздраженно доказывала свою правоту девушка.

\- Не кричи. Знаю я всё. Думаешь, мне так легко было его отпустить, в платье его наряжать, косметичку и снотворный чай красть для его плана? Да, мы вместе придумали усыпить тебя и твою семью, чтобы вы все проспали. Я понял и смог принять его решение, и тебе придется. Я не дам тебе всё испортить. - Теперь в голосе друга было даже немного злости.

\- Так этот чай. - Девушка догадалась. - Почему не остановил его? Я не хотела так. Я... Я... - По щеке Сатоко скользнула слеза. - Я, дурочка, еще порадовалась, как хорошо, что забрали не меня. Но это ужасно. - Она начинала все чаще всхлипывать.

В этот момент Сатоко поняла, как тяжело было Шоме узнать такую новость о ней, но он был так уверен, так держался, как тяжело вообще людям терять близких. Сейчас она плакала из-за Шомы, но если бы это была другая девушка, то ее родители и друзья плакали бы из-за нее. На мгновение Сатоко решила, что правда лучше было бы, если бы, как и было задумано, дракон забрал ее.

\- Ну, что же ты. - Ицуки, который не рассчитывал, что доведет подругу до слез, несколько секунд смотрел на нее, а потом притянул к себе и обнял. - Прости, я не хотел. Брат очень дорожит тобой и сделал это не для того, чтобы ты плакала, а наоборот. Помнишь, мы обсуждали, что Шо-куну никакой дракон не страшен, что он отпинает его, как нечего делать? Не волнуйся, он обязательно с ним разберется, а ты и я будем верить и ждать его. И никаких глупостей, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь. - Прошептала Сатоко, робко обнимая Ицуки в ответ.

***

\- Ой, она просыпается? Смотри, морщится! Такая миленькая!

\- Пфф, обычное человеческое лицо, ничего особенного, два глаза, нос, рот - у тебя столько же. Вот был бы у неё пушистый хвостик... и густая шёрстка с красивым окрасом - тогда другое дело.

\- А реснички какие! У меня таких густых и длинных точно нет! И у тебя тоже! И даже у Мастера!

\- Ну нет, и нет. Зачем они вообще нужны? О, точно просыпается, зашевелилась.

Шома смутно слышал над ухом какую-то болтовню, изо всех сил цепляясь за остатки всегда такого любимого сна. Но его сил, кажется, было недостаточно, и диалог извне звучал всё отчётливее и отчётливее. Ещё не совсем понимая, где он, парень пошевелился, меняя позу, смачно зевнул и приподнял веки. В поле его зрения моментально вплыли две пары глаз, заслоняя собой всё. Что за... Шома проморгался, а затем снова вылупил глаза на двух существ, в свою очередь тоже рассматривающих его с большим интересом.

\- Ну, здравствуй. Долго же ты спала, дорогуша! - немного ворчливо произнёс черный кот, сидящий рядом с ним на кровати, и ткнул его лапой в грудь.

\- Да, уже обед скоро. - Добродушно поддакнул мальчик лет пятнадцати. Шома понял это, когда перевёл ещё не совсем ясный взор в сторону, где тот восседал на табурете. - Привет! - поздоровался тот, лучезарно просияв. - Я - Коширо, а этот саркастичный кусок шерсти - Хави.

Шома промолчал, ещё не до конца проснувшись и поэтому не осознавая, что в таких случаях следует представиться тоже. Он вновь обратил внимание на кота, топтавшего его грудь, задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, а затем его осенило: - О, говорящий котик!! Здорово! Скажи ещё что-нибудь! - Шома резко сел на постели, утягивая в свои объятия слегка опешившего от такого напора Хави.

\- Мяу, - всё, что мог сказать глубоко возмущенный такой бесцеремонностью кот. Он, конечно, надеялся, на женскую ласку, но не такую бурную и удушливую. Ну и сеньориты пошли...

Когда приступ восторга прошёл, Шома чуть ослабил хватку, позволяя Хави неуклюже вывалиться из его рук. - Простите, просто впервые вижу настоящего говорящего кота, - объяснил свой порыв он и стыдливо потупил взор, как и подобает воспитанной девушке. В процессе возни подол его длинного чёрно-белого платья задрался, открывая вид на новенькие белоснежные кеды, что не ускользнуло от внимания любопытного мальчика, так жадно рассматривающего их новую "гостью", впитывающего в себя каждую деталь её внешности и одежды.

\- Ой, какие классные туфли! Выглядят удобными! - воскликнул мальчишка, протягивая шаловливые ручки к заинтересовавшему его предмету гардероба.

Шома резко прикрыл неуместную обувь, чем остановил его порыв. - Это, - начало он, понимая, что безбожно краснеет. Сейчас, когда он перешёл из сна в состояние бодрствования, он вдруг вспомнил о роли, которую должен играть. - ... так модно, - неубедительно промямлил он.

\- А, понимаю. Мода в человеческом мире так быстро меняется, - со знанием дела подхватил Коширо, ничуть не смутившись реакции "девушки".

Пока разворачивалась эта сцена, Хави успел пройтись до Коширо и сесть рядом, уши его стояли торчком на макушке, а цепкие кошачьи глаза наблюдали за гостьей, только теперь издалека, поэтому и он тоже заметил необычную обувь.

\- Можно, когда Мастер со всем закончит, я заберу их себе, эти веревочки выглядят забавными. - Себе под нос промурлыкал кот, но Коширо его услышал и хихикнул.

\- Не пытайся прикидываться милым котом. - Шикнул мальчишка в его сторону.

\- Все коты милые по определению, а ты просто завидуешь, что не конкурент мне. - Хави задрал голову, демонстрируя свое превосходство.

Они продолжали спорить и временами смеялись, думая, что выглядят дружелюбными и очаровательными, каждый по-своему, перед девушкой. Однако Шома, едва заслышав что-то о неком мастере, который еще и закончит с ним, весь встрепенулся и принялся соображать, ему нужно было что-нибудь выяснить.

\- А где дракон? - Вдруг спросил странных персонажей он.

Коширо и Хави отвлеклись друг от друга и взглянули на нее. Никто из них не мог найти ответа. Обычно им не задавали таких вопросов, девчонки в лучшем случае сидели тихо, а в худшем пугались, кричали и ревели.

\- А ты уже соскучилась? - Первым нашелся Хави. Кажется, он был недоволен, что девчонка игнорирует его блестящую шерстку, беспокоясь о драконе. - Не волнуйся, еще встретитесь.

\- Тогда кто такой Мастер? - Озираясь по сторонам, спросил Шома.

\- Эй, тихо. - Буркнул Коширо. - Если он услышит, что ты так много лишних вопросов задаешь, мало не покажется. Увидишь его - молчи и делай, что говорят. - Мальчик чуть наклонился вперед и говорил негромко и доверительно.

Шома нахмурился. Он сел поудобнее, свесив ноги в кедах с кровати, и заозирался, словно где-то в комнате (к слову, абсолютно обычной, и не скажешь, что он в каком-то там дворце... разве только отсутствие окна немного смущало) спрятался этот самый мастер и подслушивал за ними. - Что, он такой страшный? - Наконец озвучил свои предположения он, тоже подаваясь вперед, его голос сам собой опустился до шёпота. Если, помимо дракона, ему нужно было победить ещё какого-то злодея, то его задачка усложнялась. Но Шома был настроен решительно, а это уже половина успеха.

\- Вовсе нет! - выпалил Коширо, забегав глазками, словно нашкодивший щеночек. - Он...

\- Очень даже не дурён собой. Ну, по человеческим меркам, конечно. По крайней мере, человеческие самочки проявляли к нему определенный интерес, - лениво подхватил Хави, с жеманной медлительностью начав вылизывать переднюю лапу.

Шома моргнул и перевёл вопросительный взгляд с кота на мальчика.

\- Хави, мы сейчас не об этом, - покачал головой Коширо и продолжил, уже обращаясь к гостье: - Так вот, Мастер вовсе не страшный, просто иногда он меня...

\- Бьёт, - подсказал кот, на человеческий манер вскинув на него невидимую из-за меха бровь.

\- Наказывает! Я хотел сказать "наказывает!" - Коширо снова испуганно заозирался по сторонам, а затем подарил Шоме нервную улыбочку. Из чего Шома заключил, что этот Мастер какой-то изверг, избивающий младенцев. - В общем, будь осторожна, он очень грозен в гневе, - наполовину предостерег, наполовину пожаловался Коширо и рассеянно потёр локоть, на котором под рубашкой до сих пор заживал синяк размером с кулак.

От внимания Хави, который продолжал вылизывать лапы, не ускользнул этот жест, и он не преминул фыркнуть: - Хорош прибедняться. На тебе всё, как на вурдалаке заживает. Ничего тебе не сделается.

Шома наблюдал за ними и понимал, что не чувствует страха или ужаса перед ожидавшей его неизвестностью. Каким-то непостижимым образом эта причудливая парочка вызывала у него симпатию, внушая мысль о том, что всё будет хорошо, что сейчас он просто в гостях, и скоро сможет отправиться домой. А для этого всего-то и нужно, что победить дракона.

\- Но всё же, где дракон? И почему... почему я ничего не помню? Помню только поляну, дракона, а потом я проснул... ась здесь, - с непривычки запнувшись, Шома попытался вновь перевести стрелки на интересующий его вопрос, пока робко и ненавязчиво, будто прощупывая почву. Из того, что он пока понял, кот и мальчик были личностями весьма болтливыми и могли выдать кучу секретов, если быть с ними чуточку понастойчивее.

\- Волшебная пыльца, - витиевато и пространно объяснил Хави, кажется, он просёк, что из них пытаются выведать то, что новоиспеченной гостье знать пока не следует.

\- Да, ты вдохнула немножко пыльцы и потеряла сознание. А Мастер принёс... - глаза мальчишки в ужасе расширились, он поспешно прикрыл рот ладонью и снова заозирался, на этот раз виновато. Не нужно было особо разбираться в мимике, чтобы понять, что он сболтнул лишнего и не смог этого скрыть. Очевидно, врать или держать язык за зубами он не умел по определению. Сидевший рядом Хави театрально вздохнул и забил хвостом, пару раз хлестнув мальчишку по ноге.

\- Ой, - наконец выдохнул Коширо. Шома смотрел на него во все глаза. - Так, к-кажется, мне пора. Время обеда скоро, а у меня ещё ничего не готово! Мастер гневаться будет, и я снова получу затрещину, - затараторил он, вскакивая с табурета и, потоптавшись в нерешительности на месте, бросился стремглав из комнаты.

Кот проводил его взглядом, страдальчески закатил глаза и важным, неторопливым шагом направился за ним.

\- Пожалуй, и я пойду, надо побегать за своим хвостом, украсть у Коширо кусок свинины, зови, если будет совсем кис-кис там и все такое, - на ходу бросил он, скрываясь за дверью, которая захлопнулась за ним с глухим, скрипучим звуком. Оказавшись один в коридоре, уже сам себе мрачно произнёс: - Увидишь ты своего дракона, чикитита бонита, не торопи события.

***

Оставшись в одиночестве, Шома выдохнул, то ли из-за того, что его еще, к счастью, не раскрыли, то ли от того, что, наконец-то, он мог ненадолго остаться один и подумать, что же ему делать дальше. Хоть одному в этом месте было жутковато, и ему вполне приглянулись собеседники, обдумывать свой план, которого у него скорее не было, чем был, парню нравилось, пока его никто не отвлекал. Он еще раз настороженно оглянулся, ничего не свидетельствовало о том, что за ним как-либо наблюдают, после этого он немного расслабился, позволяя себе несколько секундочек побыть парнем. Оказалось, что быть девчонкой не так-то просто. Шома подобрал подол платья, разомкнул колени, пытаясь сесть удобно, а не красиво, как леди, и совсем не эстетично привалился к стене.

Сейчас перед Шомой стоял один вопрос: как победить дракона? Как вообще с ним справляются? Если уж существуют драконы, то должно же существовать против них какое-то заклинание или оружие, или еще что-нибудь. Более того, Шома никак не ожидал, что эта проблема окажется такой огромной в прямом смысле. Парень перебирал разные, самые нелепые, самые фантастические и весьма разумные решения в своей голове. Он так увлекся, что, казалось, ничего не замечал. Так прошло неизвестно сколько времени, Шома совсем потерялся в пространстве.

В себя его заставил прийти далекий, гулкий звук... шагов? Шома дернулся, пару секунд послушал и оценил этот звук. Это действительно были шаги. Он не сразу понял, что должен сделать, и потерял ценное время. Когда пришло осознание, что зайти могут к нему, он спрыгнул с места, расправил юбку и в спешке пригладил волосы. В этот момент скрипнула дверь, и в комнате появился незнакомый Шоме парень.

\- Ты в порядке? - Первое, что спросил высокий брюнет, оставаясь на пороге, он наблюдал за тем, как Шома стоял почти в центре комнаты и пальцами убирал непослушную челку с глаз.

\- Я? Я - да. - Шома невольно вздрогнул и, взглянув на вошедшего, принялся хлопать ресницами.

Парень молчал и смотрел на Шому, Шома тоже молчал и рассматривал парня в дверях. В воздухе повисла неловкость. Этот парень с гулким, твердым шагом был одет во всё черное, причем очень по фигуре, а его кожа была светлой и ровной, вроде матовой, а вроде светилась изнутри, что на темном фоне выглядело очень эффектно. Его темные глаза блестели даже в полумраке комнаты, а еще, если долго в них смотреть, можно было ощутить легкий жар, наверное, от взгляда.

\- Юдзуру. Меня так зовут. - Юдзуру прошел вперед, в его руках был поднос. - А ты Сатоко, верно?

\- Н-не совсем. - Нервно выдавил из себя Шома. Его очень волновало, неужели дракон не заметил подмены, если так хотел именно ту девушку? А если заметил, то почему его приближенные не в курсе дела? Что-то здесь было не так. Между тем, парень остановился и поднял на него обжигающий темный взгляд. - Я Шо... - С ужасом парень понял, что не может произнести своего настоящего имени, а от имени Сатоко он уже отрекся. Пришлось очень быстро импровизировать, чтобы пауза не затянулась вновь. - Друзья зовут меня Шоко-чан. - Выпалил он, пытаясь проследить реакцию Юдзуру.

\- Очень мило, Шоко-чан. - С совершенно непроницаемым лицом отозвался парень.

И Шома вдруг ощутил, как пылают его щеки, он смутился от его взгляда, от того, что сам так напористо рассматривал его.

Юдзуру будто не придал этому значения, он с легким стуком опустил поднос на столик у кровати: - Это фрукты, ты, должно быть, не завтракала сегодня, обед будет немного позже. - Парень еще раз взглянул на Шому и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Шома почувствовал дрожь волнения: с одной стороны, он совсем запутался и ему хотелось осыпать этого парня миллионом вопросов, не отпускать его, но, с другой стороны, он не мог решиться задать их, потому что его энергетика немного пугала или, вернее сказать, подавляла. Шома понимал, что через несколько шагов Юдзуру скроется за дверью. И раз уж он решился сам пойти к дракону, то было наивно думать, что он испугается и не решится задавать вопросы какому-то там парню. Очевидно ещё одному слуге. Во дворце их, должно быть, целая тьма.

\- П-погодите, пожалуйста, - наконец позвал он, и парень обернулся. Он снова смотрел на него ... так. Смотрел и молчал. Шома поёжился, вновь ощутив предательский жар на щеках. Кажется, этот Юдзуру, в отличии от своих товарищей, болтать особо не любил. Но надо было перебороть себя и спросить. Он не выглядел грозно и враждебно, а значит, у Шомы был шанс выпытать хоть что-нибудь. - Дракон... он ведь где-то з-здесь?

Юдзуру молчал, не отрывая от него пронизывающего взгляда. Шома уже чувствовал себя абсолютно обнажённым и разоблачённым. А затем парень просто ответил: - Здесь.

Понимая, что более развернутого ответа он не получит, Шома в волнении пожевал нижнюю губу и спросил уже напрямик, смело поднимая на парня взгляд: - Что со мной будет? Я так и буду сидеть здесь в неведении и ждать... чего-то? Я ведь правильно понял...ла, это моя темница? - он жестом обвёл комнату.

\- Лучше наслаждайся фруктами, пока можешь. Не думай об этом, Шоко-чан, - этот странный, данный словно неохотно, ответ запутал Шому и одновременно заставил его сердце испуганно забиться. Ощутив внезапный прилив адреналина, он, сам того не ведая, подскочил к слуге, который уже вновь собирался уходить, и схватил его за запястье, не позволяя сделать ни шагу.

\- Пока могу? Что Вы имеете в виду? - настойчиво выпалил он, решительно вглядываясь в эти темные, прожигающие глаза. И, возможно, ему показалось, но на секунду он увидел в них отголосок сожаления, скрывающийся за стоической маской строгого немногословного слуги.

Но, должно быть, ему правда показалось, потому что тонкие, но пугающе сильные пальцы моментально сомкнулись на его запястье в ответ с такой силой, что Шома пискнул от боли, а полыхнувший золотом взгляд словно предостерег "не прикасайся".

Парень отшатнулся, поспешно скидывая с себя его руку. Золото в его глазах вспыхнуло и быстро померкло, его взгляд смягчился.

\- Прости, - тихо произнёс он. Теперь он выглядел почти растерянным, будто сам не понимал, что на него нашло.

Он вышел за дверь, больше ничего не сказав, порождая в голове Шомы ещё больше противоречивых вопросов, чем прежде.


	3. Мастер

Мастер бушующим вихрем проносился по коридорам дворца, стук каблуков его высоких чёрных сапог звонким эхом разносился по огромным пустым залам, отражаясь от каменных стен и создавая нагнетающую тревожную музыку.

Пожалуй, было преуменьшением сказать, что он злился. Он был в самом настоящем бешенстве. И причиной такого настроения был, как обычно, Владыка. Этот мерзкий жирный старикашка, которого Мастер ненавидел всеми фибрами души. Вместе с его огромным, переполненным свитой дворцом, сосредоточием всего самого отвратительного и порочного в Царстве Тьмы. Мастеру нравилось жить в своём скромном дворце, на границе двух миров, нравилось своё одиночество, и даже свои слуги, пусть порой они и были абсолютно невыносимы и некомпетентны. Но должность правой руки Владыки порой обязывала переступать через свои принципы и желания и прилетать по первому Его зову. И терпеть это сборище пресмыкающихся тварей и злобных завистников, плетущих за его спиной интриги и спящих и видящих его мёртвым. Только вот не дождутся.

Вот и сейчас его вызвали в самый неподходящий момент. Впрочем, Владыку это не волновало, поэтому у Мастера оставалось несколько минут на сборы.

На ходу надевая чёрные перчатки, он влетел на кухню, взглядом распахивая перед собой дверь, и тут же нетерпеливо позвал: - Коширо!

Маленький демон, который был как раз занят приготовлением обеда, от неожиданности уронил поварёшку и затравленным зверьком посмотрел на вошедшего: - Да, Мастер? .. Обед пока не готов, но я стараюсь побыс...

\- Я не останусь на обед. Срочные дела, - резко перебил его Мастер, он закончил с перчатками и теперь прожигал в слуге дыру.

\- Тогда что изволите, Мастер? - Коширо поднял с пола поварёшку и протёр её подолом своего фартука. Хави, молча встречавший рассвет из окна кухни в ожидании своего жаркого из индейки, навострил пушистые уши.

\- Что-что? Плащ мой неси. Живо, - грозно прошипел Мастер, грубо хватая мальчишку за плечо и толкая в сторону двери. Тот пискнул и скрылся за дверью. - И меч мой не забудь, как в прошлый раз! - Прикрикнул на него вслед сердитый хозяин.

\- Что, Владыка опять не вовремя? - будничным тоном поинтересовался кот, спрыгнув с подоконника и ленивой походкой направившись к Мастеру. Вскоре он в один грациозный прыжок оказался на столе.

Мастер бросил свой испепеляющий взгляд на Хави. Кот сидел в самой правильной позе: его передние лапы находились тесно друг к другу, хвост лежал рядом, он мягко и преданно посмотрел снизу вверх на хозяина. Игнорировать такое было невозможно, мужчина даже на секунды смягчился и забыл о своем негодовании. Видимо, для этого коты и существуют.

\- Хорошо быть котом, Хави. - На волне спокойствия заметил Мастер. - Тебе не приходится ходить на шабаши, похожие на дешевые попойки с шлюхами, принимать эти мерзкие заигрывания, изображать снисхождение к интригам и сплетням, к этому вздорному Владыке. - С каждым новым словом недовольство и гнев разгорались в темных глазах с новой силой, будто вот-вот обратятся в разрушающую силу огня. - Коширо! Сколько можно тебя ждать?

\- Мой сеньор, я был бы весьма не против, если бы Вы завели для меня милую, рыжую кошечку, - тихо промурлыкал черный кот куда-то в сторону, хоть было ясно, что от чуткого слуха Мастера это не ускользнет. - И Вы, сказать честно, зря так напрягаетесь, у них там без Вас скука смертная, могли бы пользоваться своим положением. - Продолжил деловито он.

\- Не испытываю такого желания, у меня есть дела поважнее и поинтереснее. - Резко отозвался Мастер.

На кухне появился Коширо. Мальчик суетливо расправил плащ и оказался за спиной Мастера, чтобы опустить его на широкие плечи.

\- Тогда нужно было отказаться, уж в этот раз есть уважительная причина. - Наблюдая за тем, как маленький демон расглаживает складки на струящейся ткани, предположил Хави.

\- Не смей указывать, что мне нужно, животное. Я и сам знаю, что мне делать. - Прошипел раздраженный Мастер, из-за чего кот сразу же поджал хвост и уши, а также прикусил язык. Однако продолжил мужчина в прежнем настроении: - Я пытался, но Владыка прикрылся срочным разговором, словно не мог подобрать более спокойный момент и вызвать без тьмы любопытных свидетелей. Скорее всего, кто-то из дружков снова отказался делать для него грязную работу.

Слуга к этому моменту закончил с плащом. Он обошел хозяина и поклонился, протягивая двумя руками меч: - Ваше оружие, Мастер.

Меч был полностью черным, начищенным, ухоженным, но, на первый взгляд, невзрачным. Его самым броским элементом казался дракон на основании рукояти. Мастер протянул руку и сжал длинными пальцами ножны. В это же мгновение меч преобразился, золото полыхнуло с разных концов и слилось сиянием в драконе. Теперь это оружие казалось прекрасным и мощным, все его характеристики превратились в неоспоримые достоинства, подчеркивающие образ и статус своего владельца.

Хави, который буднично следил за тем, как воссоединяются силы меча и Мастера, опять решил поделиться с хозяином информацией: - Кстати, о Ваших делах. Насчет девицы... - Начал он, пока мужчина крепил оружие на поясе.

Мастер закончил со сборами и уже был не очень сосредоточен на словах кота. Он заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону холла. Кот замолчал и некоторое время помедлил, но Мастер не уходил, а продолжал загадочно всматриваться в пространство. После мужчина вернул всё внимание собеседнику.

\- Что-то не так? - Взволнованно уточнил Коширо, перебирая в голове всё, что мог сделать плохо или не сделать вообще.

\- Нет. Хави, продолжай быстрее, что ты там хотел сказать про Шоко? Я спешу. - Нетерпеливо заявил Мастер.

\- Она какая-то странная, упрямо требует встречи с драконом. Раньше все опасались новой встречи с ним, предпочли бы вообще его не видеть никогда, а эта покоя не дает, дракона ей подавай. - Хави проблема точно задевала, он увлеченно бормотал, фыркнул и даже нахмурился, но что-то пошло не так, и в самом конце фразы кот забавно чихнул. Коширо не смог удержаться и звонко рассмеялся.

Мастер едва заметно показал надменную улыбку: - Мы все знаем, что дракон не любит показывать себя людям, редко кому так везет, и это везение - плохой знак. - Мужчина, не ожидая ответа на свою фразу, взглянул на Коширо. - Присмотрите хорошо за девушкой, пока меня не будет. Идем, проводишь меня.

Демонёнок кивнул и первым поспешил вперед. Мастер же делал твердые, спокойные шаги. Он первым остановился в центре зала. Когда дверь должна была открыться перед ним, он вдруг окликнул слугу: - Коширо, почему у тебя такой бардак? Пол тусклый, я чувствую, как воняет пылью.

\- Извините, Мастер, извините. Я всё сделаю. - Отозвался, виновато склонив голову, Коширо.

Мастер злобно рыкнул и отвесил юному демону подзатыльник: - Хватит извиняться, просто прекрати быть несносным ребёнком и делай, что должен. Если я вернусь, а ты еще валяешь дурака, я тебе дам более понятный урок. В конце концов, помни, что меч будет при мне.

\- Да, хорошо, я понял. - Оправдался подросток и принялся открывать тяжелые двери.

Свежий воздух бурным потоком ворвался в комнату. Полы черного плаща заволновались. Мастер сжал кулаки, прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Он был отстранен несколько секунд, но затем его пальцы разжались, глаза открылись, он начал двигаться вперед уверенным, быстрым шагом. С каждым таким шагом его образ менялся. Скоро он весь обратился в черные перья и огромные крылья. Ворон взмахнул ими пару раз и вырвался на улицу, оставляя за собой замок и Коширо, который закроет за ним дверь.

***

В Царстве Тьмы стояла вечная ночь. Никогда не бывало здесь ни самого тусклого лучика солнца, ни бледного света луны, лишь яркие молнии неумолимо рассекали темное, покрытое тучами небо, хлестая голые серые скалы, на которых грозной громадиной возвышался уродливый дворец Владыки с высокими, чуть покосившимися острыми шпилями, словно клыками дракона.

Черный ворон парил над бушующими тёмными водами, со всех сторон надёжно охраняющими дворец, искусно лавируя между смертоносными сгустками магической энергии. Будто в раздумье, он сделал в воздухе полукруг, а затем стремительной ракетой направился прямиком к скалам, не позволяя себе мешкать больше ни секунды.

Мастер ненавидел это место, это сборище открытых врагов и трусливых лицемеров, играющих в друзей, но в любой подходящий момент готовых вонзить тебе нож в спину, место, где без магического меча лучше даже не появляться, иначе существовал огромный шанс не вернуться живым. Нет, Мастер вовсе не боялся за свою жизнь, ненависть к Владыке и отвращение не оставляли места другим чувствам. К тому же, в Царстве Тьмы страх - это слабость. Если ты показываешь страх в таком месте, то значит ты уже мёртв.  
Он всегда старался сводить время пребывания здесь до положенного демоническим этикетом минимума.

Ворон в мгновение ока преодолел расстояние до дворца, эффектно влетая в распахнутое окно главного зала, где уже веселилась толпа созванных на "шабаш" демонов. Он обратился прямо посреди зала, не удосужившись и даже не считая нужным делать это, как все - снаружи, гордо выпрямил спину и обвёл жёстким взглядом горящих тихой злостью глаз собравшуюся, притихшую вдруг толпу.

Недобро усмехнувшись, он сделал уверенный шаг в сторону массивной двери, ведущей в личные покои Владыки.

Оказавшаяся перед ним кучка демонов рангом пониже с благоговейным шёпотом расступилась. Он шёл медленно и уверенно, неся себя вперёд с достоинством короля, полы его тёмного плаща эффектно развевались, вырывая у демониц вздохи плохо скрываемого восторга.

Он был опасен и красив, и знал об этом.

Но пройти к двери было не так-то просто, и первая преграда возникла на его пути уже через несколько шагов.

\- Ух-ты, кто явился! Наш дракон-отшельник собственной персоной, - из толпы вышел юноша, на его губах играла ядовитая улыбка, а в зажатом в холёных пальцах кубке плескалось крепкое красное вино, он насмешливо склонил голову набок, с вызовом встречая этот смертоносный прожигающий взгляд, после которого любой на его месте бы уже спасался бегством. Но этот демон был юн и бесстрашен. И силён как тысяча чертей - факт, который Мастер был вынужден признать ещё очень давно.

Что ж, Нейтан Чен, а это был именно его главный враг и в прошлом соперник за звание второго по важности демона Царства, снова не преминул испортить ему вечер. С тех пор, как Владыка выбрал фаворитом его, тот не упускал случая распустить о нём очередной грязный слух или поддеть при встрече, намеренно нарываясь на дуэль и отлично зная, что Владыка этого не потерпит. Мастер всегда терпел и на провокации не поддавался, но и у его самообладания когда-нибудь наступит предел...

\- Если бы не Владыка, ноги бы моей здесь не было, а теперь прочь с дороги, у меня срочные дела, - процедил сквозь зубы Мастер, делая ещё один шаг вперёд и всем своим видом показывая, что, если понадобится, он пойдёт напролом.

\- Нет уж, постой, - рука с кубком взметнулась вверх, как бы делая знак остановиться, а вместе с ней и несколько красных капель, пачкая пол и край дорогого чёрного плаща. - У нас тут тоже дела, нас всех тоже вызвал Владыка, но мы ведь никуда не спешим, верно я говорю, господа? - Нейтан повысил голос и обвёл зал взглядом, ожидая одобрительного гула толпы, который вскоре последовал.

\- Нейтан, - уже угрожающе прошипел Мастер, его ладонь непроизвольно легла на рукоять меча.

\- Что такое, друг мой? - Ощутив, как вспыхнула кровь в собеседнике, Нейтан сделал маленький шаг вперед и накрыл своей рукой его руку. Меча он намеренно не касался, чтобы не пробудить его магическую силу, но этот жест и без того показывал, как уверен в себе и бесстрашен этот демон, как он воспринимает Мастера и себя по отношению к нему.

Вокруг всё стихло, вся нечисть настороженно, но с самым обычным, даже человеческим, любопытством следила за разворачивающейся сценой. Ярость Мастера быстро стихла, теперь она тихо кипела внутри, Чен не тот, с кем он мог бы позволить себе проявлять внутренние чувства. Даже этот вольный жест ему нужно было простить. Но враг позволил себе подловить его на эмоциях и так легко высмеял их. Нет, такого Мастер простить не мог. Несколько секунд он порождал молнии, смотря глаза в глаза с юным демоном, а потом пальцы его свободной руки с силой сдавили вздернутый подбородок.

\- Нейтан, - на этот раз холодно произнес мужчина, - ты же знаешь, с некоторых пор я в таком положении, что могу входить куда угодно, без очереди. Особенно к Владыке, - более едко заметил он, - чего не могут позволить себе твои друзья и ты.

Глубоко задетый за живое Нейтан рыкнул, но, как ранее Мастер, совсем ничего не мог сделать со своей ненавистью. Так демон оказался в самом невыгодном положении. Мастер оттолкнул его, освобождая свой меч и себе путь. Чен дрогнул, но устоял. Мастер не стал ждать от него реакции, хотя её и не последовало бы, но, только сделав шаг, он остановился.

\- Вино, - коснувшись кубка в чужой руке, сказал он, - его я тоже заберу. Спасибо, что принес.

Нейтан не стал настаивать и выпустил сосуд из пальцев, в его голове уже активно зрели планы мести за такое общественное унижение. Мастер продолжил свой путь, больше никто не рисковал вставать на его пути.

Он поравнялся с одной из демониц, которая следила за каждым его движением. Её волосы были черными и очень длинными, а кожа, наоборот, светлой настолько, что губы были бледными и никак не выделялись, зато в ее глазах искрился изумрудный свет, будто всё, что было в ней, это ярко-зеленая слизь, хотя так и было. Одета она была в пышную, легкую юбку в пол и жесткий кожаный корсет, вся одежда была черной, словно бесконечная бездна. На вид она слишком отличалась от других присутствующих и явно не пользовалась успехом в этом месте сегодня. Мастер протянул кубок ей: - Пусть это скрасит вечер.

Дама взяла вино и благодарно кивнула, а затем отступила. До покоев Владыки оставалось всего ничего. Поэтому в несколько шагов Мастер достиг своей цели. За спиной снова послышался шепот, более громкие разговоры, смех, звон бокалов и прочее, веселье темных сил вернулось в свое русло.

Черти на входе к Владыке узнали его, почтительно раскланялись и потянули в стороны тяжелые, богато отделанные двери. Мастер дождался момента и вошел, он немного прошел вперед и остановился. Двери за ним звонко захлопнулись.

\- Я ждал тебя. Почему ты заставляешь ждать своего Владыку? - Весь шум демонической вакханалии поглотили толстые мрачные стены опочивальни, и в звенящей, почти давящей, тишине голос Владыки звучал особенно грозно и недовольно. Мастер поднял взгляд на кресло, в котором восседал Властелин Демонического мира и лениво поедал виноград, по его свисающему тройному подбородку стекал сок и слюни, которые он вытирал большими жирными пальцами, - и привычно подавил в себе приступ отвращения.

Если Мастер являл собой искусно вылепленную статую божества - из тех, которых когда-то почитали в человеческом мире, то расплывающееся в кресле существо больше походило на просто сваленные в кучу огромные куски глины и так и засохшие.

\- Прошу меня простить, Ваше Величество, - Мастер резко склонился в поклоне - достаточно почтительном, чтобы Владыка остался доволен приветствием, но недостаточно низком, чтобы он выглядел раболепским. - Меня задержали обстоятельства, от меня не зависящие. Нейтан...

\- Опять поцапались? - Несмотря на то, что Владыка свёл массивные брови к переносице, тон его голоса смягчился. - Ты ему спуску-то не давай, а то стоит отвернуться, руку отгрызёт вместе с мечом, да, очень славный мальчик, напоминает мне меня в юности, - Мастер понял, что уже прощён, поскольку испачканные губы Владыки уже растягивались в некотором подобии улыбки, из-за которой он приобрел сходство с большой склизкой жабой, и сделал ещё один осторожный шаг вперед. - Верно, подойди сюда, мой мальчик. Дело у меня к тебе есть. Срочное.

Желеподобный Властитель Тьмы протянул к своему фавориту жирную длань с толстыми короткими пальцами и грязными желтоватыми когтями, однако с перстнем с огромным драгоценным камнем, и тот, не мешкая, склонился, прижимаясь к ней в быстром, сухом поцелуе.

\- Да, Ваше Величество. Слушаю, Ваше Величество. - Холодно и отстранено произнёс Мастер, безмолвно отказываясь от приглашающего жеста на чужие колени и аккуратно сев в кресло напротив.

Владыка кашлянул и нахмурился, но его явно занимало что-то намного более важное, поскольку он не стал никак комментировать подобное дерзкое неповиновение и сразу преступил к делу. - Я слышал, девушка уже у тебя. Ты проверил, она мне подходит?

\- Идеально, Ваше Величество, - Мастер почувствовал неладное, его и прежде суровое, бесстрастное лицо превратилось в каменное изваяние.

\- Вот и славно, - голос владыки был обманчиво весел и лёгок, однако его цепкий, тяжелый взгляд, казалось, вынимал из Мастера душу. Он не мог читать его мысли, но чувствовал и "видел" очень многое. - Её кровь нужна мне немедленно. Я не могу ждать семь дней. Разберись со всем к закату третьего дня, и...

\- Но, Ваше Величество, - не выдержал Мастер, напряженно подбирая слова. Он сам не понимал, почему смеет возражать, но чувствовал огромную необходимость. - За три дня её кровь не успеет приобрести достаточно магических свойств и может быть для Вас опасна. Она должна провести в нашем мире как можно больше времени, ещё рано...

\- Я отлично это знаю. Не смей перебивать меня, сопляк, - рявкнул Владыка, отбрасывая в сторону опустошенную вазочку из-под винограда с такой силой, что она с оглушающим грохотом ударилась о стену, тут же рассыпаясь в пыль.

\- Простите, Ваше Величество, - Мастер опустил взгляд, однако не для того, чтобы скрыть чувство вины. В нём просыпалась ярость. Та самая стихийная ярость, пока тихая и контролируемая, но готовая вот-вот сносящей всё на своём пути волной вырваться наружу. Он незаметно стиснул зубы, пряча сжатый кулак в складках плаща.

\- В этот раз прощаю, - Владыка прищурил свои маленькие поросячьи глазки и обвёл его проницательным взглядом. - Если выполнишь приказ в срок, то даже награжу тебя чем-нибудь. Надо подумать. Хочешь ещё один дворец? Или рабыню из человеческого мира? Можно и несколько.

\- Спасибо, Ваше величество, но мне ничего не нужно. Служение Вам - уже награда, - Мастер встал и почтительно поклонился, его движения приобрели суетливость и дёрганность - он едва-едва держал себя под контролем. - С Вашего позволения, я пойду?

\- Иди, только... - Владыка жестом подозвал его к себе, и Мастер повиновался, склонившись к его лицу. Владыка поднял руку и, задумчиво изучая его точеное лицо, погладил его по загривку, а затем вдруг сжал руку в кулак, больно вцепившись пальцами ему в волосы и притягивая его совсем близко. - Ещё раз посмеешь мне возразить, выродок, и твоя красота тебя больше не спасёт, вырву твоё сердце и скормлю кракену.

Владыка хоть и выглядел толстым и нелепым, силой обладал немеренной. После своих слов он отбросил Мастера, как котенка. К счастью, тот извернулся, устоял на ногах и никак не ранил себя. Лицо его тоже не дрогнуло, пусть внутри был заперт настоящий взрыв, который метался и искал выхода любым способом.

\- Я понимаю. Простите, Ваше величество. - Он на некоторое время замер в поклоне, когда больше всего ему хотелось уйти. - Теперь я могу идти?

\- Да, иди-иди, - отмахнулся от него Владыка. - У тебя куча дел, надеюсь, ты хорошо постараешься. - С этого момента Властитель Тьмы принялся игнорировать его: - У меня испортилось настроение, черти, принесите что-нибудь поесть!

Мастер, удовлетворенный тем, что все самое неприятное закончилось, поспешил уйти. Он старался не выдавать своих чувств, но его шаги сами собой выходили резкими и более быстрыми, чем ему хотелось бы. Мужчина старался утешить пламя ярости внутри себя тем, что осталось только пройти в центр зала, превратиться и улететь, но это не особо помогало.

Двери перед ним открылись, возвращая на бал нечисти. Черти на выходе все так же почтительно раскланялись. Мастер пытался не обращать внимание на то, что его окружало, но...

\- Что-то они быстро закончили. - Уловил чувствительный слух Мастера.

\- Вернее сказать, кончили. - С каждым шагом слышалось все ближе.

\- А подстилка-то и не растрепалась совсем. - Посмеялся кто-то.

\- Интересно, он настолько хорош или настолько бесполезен? - Поддержал веселье кто-то другой.

Мастер остановился и бросил взгляд в сторону, откуда шел этот раздражающий звук. Там стояли Нейтан и пара безымянных мелких демонов. Взгляды Чена и Мастера пересеклись, а между тем два тела с глухим звуком оказались на полу, их головы покатились по паркету под ноги гостям. Все произошло меньше, чем за секунду. Нейтан даже не заметил, как очутился за пару миллиметров от смерти. Магический меч с драконом разрубал тихо, быстро, беспощадно, но умел остановиться по воле хозяина.

Мастер выглядел невозмутимо, однако его зубы были сжаты до скрипа, в глазах разливался огонь, а сильная внутренняя сущность жаждала крови, сладкой мести, власти и страха врагов, она пульсировала в сердце красивого тела и требовала прямо сейчас снести ещё пару десятков голов за всё, что сегодня было.

Нейтан нервно сглотнул и моргнул первым. Он явно понимал, что этот взгляд говорит ему о том, что сейчас или однажды ничто и никто не спасет его от смертоносной силы Мастера - разгоревшийся огонь невозможно остановить. Мастер еще немного подержал клинок у его шеи, а потом, сохраняя свой убийственный взгляд, удовлетворенно вернул меч в ножны.

Мастер не посчитал нужным прощаться, как ранее обошелся без приветствий. Он уверенным шагом продолжил свой путь, попутно обращаясь и покрываясь черными перьями. Ему оставалось только взмахнуть роскошными крыльями, набрать высоту и умчаться домой, подальше от этого не страшного, а скорее мерзкого места.


	4. Юдзуру

Шома провел в одиночестве достаточно долго, или ему это только казалось. В любом случае, он бы точно мог сказать, что в заточении и в незнакомой, без привычных вещей, обстановке время движется очень медленно. Настолько, что никакого терпения не хватает.

Когда эта ситуация произошла, всё было так внезапно и быстро, Шома был растерян и напуган, а Сатоко так плакала и просила защиты. Поэтому Шома ожидал, что, если дракон его и схватит, то его ожидает немедленная смерть, большие мучения или, как минимум, настоящий необъяснимый ужас, но пока не случилось ничего подобного. Если быть точнее, Шоме даже испугаться хорошенько не пришлось. Все было странным, необычным, но не представляло угрозы, нужно было просто сидеть в комнате, кушать, спать и чего-то ждать.

Нет, Шома не жалел о своем поступке, у него было непонятное чувство между радостью и разочарованием от рухнувших ожиданий, нужен был новый план, хотя и первого у него всё еще не было. Однако и информации для них у Шомы не было, зато он смог немного расслабиться. Таким образом он успел рассмотреть все кружева на мамином платье, детально изучить потолок комнаты и вообще всю ее, заснуть, увидеть неприятный сон, проснуться и потереть глаза, совсем позабыв о туши, которая и без того успела потечь.

\- Вот блин. - Фыркнул сонный Шома, бросив взгляд на свои черные пальцы.

Он встал с кровати с мыслью, что ему необходим туалет и ванная или ванная и туалет, подошло бы в любом порядке. Парень осмотрелся по сторонам, но дверь в комнате была только одна. Тогда Шома подошел к ней. Ему хотелось постучать в нее и попросить помощи у кого-то из слуг, но он никак не мог решиться. В сомнениях он припал к гладкой поверхности ухом, но дверь была массивной и крепкой, его слух ничего не смог уловить. Шома со вздохом отстранился и невольно дернул дверную ручку, за которую держался. Дверь с вежливым скрипом поддалась.

Шома замер в удивлении. Парень не знал, что подумать о таком: либо дверь забыли закрыть, либо никто не опасался его или его побега, например, или же сам Шома чего-то не замечал, чего-то, что не позволит ему покинуть комнату. Какое-то время Шома провел в раздумьях о том, стоит ли ему выходить или лучше остаться и обратиться к слугам. Желание узнать побольше о месте, где он находится, и нежелание подождать еще хоть сколько-нибудь заставили его сделать шаг в неизвестность.

Перед Шомой был коридор, его нельзя было назвать коротким, но и длинным он не был, средней длины. Освещение было тусклым и немного красноватым, шаги давались легко и тихо, хоть под ногами и был жёсткий каменный пол. Стены были красиво отделаны лепниной, также с каждой стороны были несколько дверей и факелы между ними. Шома шел вперед, любовался красотой, пусть жутковатой, и думал: - подходит ли одна из этих дверей для ванной? - Он так увлекся, что забыл про длинный подол, наступил на него, поскользнулся и упал.

\- Как больно. - Пробурчал под нос Шома, его колено ныло, не обещая ему ничего хорошего. Он поднялся и, собираясь продолжить путь, предусмотрительно приподнял подол. - Как же неудобно, мерзкое платье. - Продолжал ворчать парень.

В этот момент со стороны выхода из коридора послышались твердые, гулкие шаги, потом на секунду все стихло, а затем всюду пронеслось нетерпеливое и властное: "Коширо!", и после паузы: "и меч мой не забудь, как в прошлый раз!". Там происходило что-то еще, но Шома не мог разобрать. Он отмер от шока и осознал, что где-то там, совсем недалеко, для него есть какая-то разгадка, должно быть, это тот самый Мастер. Шома отказался от всех своих планов и поспешил отправиться на звук, чтобы узнать хоть что-то, а может, и увидеть.

Он добрался до выхода и выглянул вперед, коридор вел в просторный холл, в котором в тот момент никого не было. Шома осмотрелся в поисках места, чтобы спрятаться, но ничего подходящего не нашлось, кроме широкого черного дивана. Парень проанализировал всё ещё раз и, за неимением чего-то более подходящего, остановил выбор на нем, при том, что укрытие не было надежным. Шома прислушался к происходящему, оглянулся по сторонам и попытался быстро добежать до своего наблюдательного пункта.

Шома сидел тихо и пытался успокоить взволнованное сердце и сбившееся дыхание. Голоса теперь звучали ближе, совсем рядом послышался топот, видимо, слуга пробежал мимо. Шоме было любопытно, но он только прислушивался и не решался посмотреть.

\- Не смей указывать, что мне нужно, животное. Я и сам знаю, что мне делать. - Шома даже вжал голову в плечи, когда услышал эти гневные слова и ощутил темную энергетику, сопутствующую им.

С этого момента он уже не мог удержаться. Парень аккуратно зацепился за диван руками и выглянул из-за него. Обзор был под углом, и ему ничего не удавалось рассмотреть. Из соседней комнаты шел приятный аромат еды, из чего Шома сделал вывод, что это кухня. А дальше ему удалось увидеть настоящее чудо: уже знакомый слуга поклонился и протянул меч; рука в черной перчатке решительно сжала его; оружие вспыхнуло золотом, будто озарило вездесущий мрак волшебным светом. Сказали бы такое Шоме - не поверил бы, увидел бы такое Шома - решил бы - показалось, и потрусил головой, но Шома это видел и никак развидеть не смог бы. После этого голоса снова стихли, но Шома успел уловить суть. Речь шла о нем, о Шоко-чан, и драконе, кажется, Мастеру сообщили, что он интересуется драконом, а Мастер в ответ сказал что-то о том, что увидеть дракона - плохой знак.

Шома заволновался с новой силой и спрятался в своем укрытии. Что все это могло значить? И как Шоме к этому подготовиться? Может, ему стоит предпринять что-то заранее? Но что? Пока шестеренки в голове Шомы работали на повышенной скорости, за диваном послышались шаги. Сначала говорил Мастер, Коширо стал извиняться, они были так близко, Шома задержал дыхание и не двигался. Мастер жестко пресек извинения слуги, тот почтительно согласился с упреком и отошел подальше.

Шома подумал, что теперь он не настолько готов к встрече с ним, как думал раньше. Всюду на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, а за этим по холлу разнеслось эхо уже знакомых шагов. Шома резко дернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Он увидел затылок, черные волосы и развивающийся черный плащ. С каждым шагом вся высокая фигура покрывалась пушистыми, угольно черными перьями, превращаясь в бесформенное нечто, которое после обратилось огромным вороном. Ворон пару раз рассек огромными крыльями воздух и стремительно вылетел прочь. Шома испытал яркую вспышку узнавания и зажал свой рот ладонями, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Он был так поражен, что даже спрятаться вовремя забыл. Хотя загруженный Коширо его даже не заметил. Шома продолжал сидеть на своем месте, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях.

\- Что? Так можно больше увидеть? - Шома повернул голову на звук и обнаружил возле своего лица усатую морду Хави.

\- Ааааа, - совсем не девичьим голосом закричал он и, дернувшись в сторону, приземлился на задницу.

Хави издал недовольное урчание, сел и во все глаза уставился на Шому. Шома не мог решить, о чем думать в первую очередь: обо всем увиденном, о собственном теле, которому не нравилось такое обращение, или как объясниться с котом.

\- Я... я просто... искала туалет! - в итоге бездумно выпалил он, вскакивая на ноги и хаотично расплавляя подол платья, в котором снова успел запутаться.

\- За диваном? - спокойно уточнил кот, словно не его жёлтые глаза сейчас превратились в щёлочки смерти.

Шома замешкался, не зная, что ещё сказать, чтобы не утопить себя ещё больше - казалось, кот и так всё отлично понял - он подслушивал, самым наглым образом. Но спасение пришло внезапно и в лице демонёнка, который, весь взмыленный, выбежал из кухни с поварёшкой наперевес и каким-то непонятным приспособлением в другой руке:

\- Хави! Всё почти готово! Осталось только пирог в духовку поставить. Позови нашу гостью к столу! - его взгляд упал на застывшего посреди коридора Шому, невинно хлопающего глазами и ковыряющего каменный выступ в полу носком кроссовка. - О, ты уже... Ну что ж, прошу к столу! - расплылся в улыбке мальчишка, жестом приглашая "девушку" проследовать за ним на кухню.

Даже если бы Шому не пригласили, он бы всё равно пошёл на запах жареного мяса, который тянулся из кухни и приятно щекотал ноздри. После одобряющего жеста Коширо он робко заглянул внутрь заветного помещения, и первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, был большой, просто огромный, стол, который занимал, наверное, половину кухни, в которой и без того было весьма просторно. Кухня была светлой и уютной, вовсе не похожей на обитель "мерзких" темных существ. Напротив стола, у стены, на большом, искрящемся волшебством огне в железном чане булькала какая-то зелёная, неаппетитная с виду жижа. Шома сморщился и перевёл с неё взгляд, очень надеясь, что этой слизью, похожей на отраву, его кормить не будут. И снова его глаза были прикованы к столу, на котором на блюде аппетитно возлежала дюжина благоухающих жареных бёдрышек. Очень больших, чтобы быть куриными. Шома невольно облизнулся - аромат стоял слишком манящий. К тому же, он с утра не ел ничего, кроме принесенных ему фруктов, о чём напомнил ему негодующе забурчавший живот.

Пока он любовался этой манящей картиной, демонёнок успел выудить откуда-то корзинку с фруктами, на вид абсолютно человеческими и безобидными, и поставил её вместе с кувшином на стол.

\- Я не знал, что тебе нравится, поэтому вот вино, фрукты и мясо алконоста. Надеюсь, ты ешь мясо? - с волнением поинтересовался Коширо, нервно теребя длинные рукава своей рубашки и выглядя так, будто был готов в любой момент сорваться и приготовить что-то ещё, если гостье не понравится этот скромный обед.

\- Алко... что? - Шома перевёл на него озадаченный взгляд, но, заметив первые признаки паники на лице мальчишки, поспешно добавил. - Ем, конечно, ем. Я обожаю мясо! Спасибо большое! - с этими словами он совсем не грациозно плюхнулся на ближайший стул и схватил с тарелки первый попавшийся кусок алконоста, тут же в него вгрызаясь.

\- Пойду поставлю в печь пирог, - Коширо заметно повеселел, увидев, с каким энтузиазмом уничтожается его стряпня, и с новыми силами принялся за работу.

\- Хм, впервые вижу сеньориту, которая ест мясо правильно, - с еле скрываемым благоговением и совсем уж не скрываемым удивлением сказал Хави, который вальяжной походкой гордого и независимого кота, распушив хвост, подошёл к столу, чтобы рассмотреть это впечатляющее зрелище получше.

Шома тут же замедлил движение челюстей, стараясь жевать тихо и не спеша, как это делала Сатоко, словно он не был сейчас готов съесть целого слона. Как же трудно быть леди - даже за обычной трапезой нельзя было расслабиться и просто наслаждаться едой.

Пока Шома дожёвывал второе бёдрышко, Хави в один прыжок оказался на соседнем стуле и теперь наблюдал за тем, как он ест, умильно склонив голову на бок и хлопая своими большими жёлтыми глазами, как это часто делают обычные коты, когда что-то пока ещё не настойчиво выпрашивают.

Шома решил проигнорировать этот взгляд, обращая всё внимание на третий кусок алко... курицы.

Наконец, Хави надоело изображать послушного милого кота и он перешёл к решительным действиям.

\- Чикитита бонита, ты ведь не будешь возражать, если я немножко посижу у тебя на коленях? - с этими словами Хави нагло запрыгнул на колени к Шоме, который на пару мгновений перестал жевать, а потом одобрительно провёл рукой по гладкой шёрстке. Хави свернулся калачиком на новом теплом местечке, устраиваясь поудобнее, и довольно зажмурился. - Ох, как же хорошо, продолжай. - Шома улыбнулся, его рука, свободная от еды, начала нежно гладить Хави, иногда почёсывая ушки и чувствительное место на шее. - О да, как же замурррчательно, прошу не останавливайся. - Хави приоткрыл один глаз, услышав над ухом смешок, и с нотками жалобы в голосе пояснил: - Ты не представляешь, как я давно мечтал о мягких теплых коленках и о нежных ласках прекрасной сеньориты. От Мастера порой и нежного слова не дождёшься, какая уж тут ласка, а у Коширо слишком костлявые коленки, сидеть неудобно.

Шома уже не так резво взял с тарелки четвертое бёдрышко, уже ощутив насыщение, его вторая рука, между тем, продолжала вырывать у Хави довольное урчание, пока его не посетила мысль. Ласкающая кота рука остановилась. Два желтых глаза недовольно распахнулись.

\- А где... - нерешительно начал Шома, обводя кухню взглядом - в углу с пирогом деловито копошился Коширо.

\- Дракон? Нет его, улетел, - перебил его Хави. Если бы коты умели закатывать глаза, то Хави бы это сейчас сделал.

\- Нет, я про другого слугу. Неужели он к нам не присоединится? Тут столько еды...

\- Какого ещё другого слугу? Здесь только мы и этот балбес Коширо.

\- Ну, я про того... высокого и красивого, - последнее слово слетело с губ без ведома их владельца, и Шома тут же весь вспыхнул и поспешил потупить взгляд, прячась за пушистыми ресницами. Но это оказалось ошибкой, поскольку устроившемуся у него на коленях коту стало ещё лучше видно его смущение.

\- Красивого? - Если бы коты умели приподнимать брови, то Хави бы и это сделал сейчас.

\- Он мне сегодня завтрак принёс, - стараясь совладать с красными щеками, пояснил Шома.

\- Ааа, - кот с показным равнодушием снова опустил мордочку на чужие колени, всем своим видом требуя, чтоб его сию же секунду начали гладить. Шома хмыкнул и выполнил его безмолвное требование. - Он тоже улетел. Нет его. И вообще не стоит тебе о нём думать, лучше почеши мне пузико.

С этими словами Хави перевернулся на спину, обнажая свой большой и мягкий животик, и цепко ухватился лапками за человеческое запястье, побуждая его приняться за работу.

Шома фыркнул от такой наглости, но не смог ему отказать, начиная нежно поглаживать пушистое нутро кончиками пальцев. Его другая рука уже по инерции стащила с подноса ещё одно бёдрышко.

Он всё медленнее жевал мясо и чувствовал на коленях приятную тяжесть кота, урчание которого проходило приятной вибрацией по телу, где-то в углу возился Коширо, напевая что-то себе под нос, в печи потрескивал огонь, на кухне было тепло и пахло свежей выпечкой. Веки сами собой потяжелели, и Шома отложил на тарелку недоеденный кусок неведомого зверя. Вскоре он откинулся на спинку удобного стула, его рука на животе Хави замерла, он закрыл глаза и в ту же минуту провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Шома проснулся от уже знакомого звука - звука твердых, уверенных шагов. И очень этому удивился, поскольку дома вот так быстро его способен был разбудить лишь взрыв Сверхновой. Или кричащий ему в ухо Ицуки...

Лежать в мягкой, теплой постельке было невероятно приятно, так что открывать глаза и возвращаться в реальность совсем не хотелось. Но звук шагов становился всё громче, пока не достиг предела, когда игнорировать его уже не получалось. Шома приоткрыл глаза, сонно щурясь, и одновременно с этим приподнялся на руках, нечаянно скидывая с себя одеяло, под которым обнаружилось мятое платье. Ну здорово, он заснул прямо в одежде.

Он уже полностью сидел в постели и тёр глаза кулаком, когда раздался вежливый стук в дверь.

Мало того, что он заснул в одежде, так ещё и явно не в постели, а, кажется, сидя за кухонным столом. Его удобная привычка засыпать всегда и везде в этот раз сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он потерял бдительность и уснул в логове тьмы с говорящим демоническим котом на коленях...

Стук повторился, только звучал гораздо настойчивее, а потом послышался приглушенный дверью голос: - Это Юдзуру. Я могу войти?

И кто-то принес его сюда и уложил в кровать. Хорошо, что хоть не удосужился раздеть, иначе весь план насмарку. Шома опустил взгляд на измятый подол платья и покраснел. Он поспешно прикрыл это неряшество одеялом и решительно выпалил: - Да, конечно.

Дверь поддалась Юдзуру, и через несколько мгновений он вошел в комнату. С прошлого раза в нем ничего не изменилось, такая же идеально сидящая, обтягивающая стройное тело, черная одежда, такая же мерцающая кожа и глубокие глаза, даже поднос в его руках был как в тот раз.

\- Доброе утро, Шоко-чан. - Произнес он, рассматривая Шому.

Шома подумал, что хотел бы увидеть его улыбку в этот момент, казалось, что она должна быть такой же необычной, как весь этот парень, заодно и утро было бы добрее, а пока было не очень.

Слуга сделал несколько твердых шагов, хотя про себя Шома отметил, что, столь звонкие на слух, его движения были очень плавные. Юдзуру оставил поднос на тумбочке у кровати, а после развернулся к гостье.

\- Возьми. - Сказал он, протягивая платок.

Шома хотел что-нибудь сказать, но губы не слушались. Тогда он зачарованно протянул руку и коснулся мягкой ткани. Вместе с этим пальцы случайно задели прохладную кожу.

Юдзуру резко одернул руку и пару раз взволнованно моргнул, на это ушла буквально секунда, а затем он невозмутимо пояснил свой проступок: - У тебя чёрная краска размазалась.

Сначала Шома не понял и бросил на него удивленный взгляд, потом вспомнил, что красил глаза перед встречей с драконом, а дальше пришло осознание, как, проснувшись, он тер глаза. Уже два дня подряд. Ему страшно было подумать о своем отражении в зеркале сейчас. Это заставило парня смутиться, неразборчиво ойкнуть и отвернуться.

\- Не смотри. - Фыркнул он.

Шоме было неловко так выглядеть перед таким красивым и внимательным к нему человеком. А еще у него внезапно возник страх быть раскрытым, ведь Юдзуру, наверняка, видел множество девушек, украденных драконом, а из него девушка выходила очень уж ненастоящая. Однако вместо разоблачения со стороны Юдзуру послышалось неровное дыхание, похожее на улыбку или тихий смех. Как бы Шоме не хотелось на это посмотреть, но пришлось себя сдержать.

Для начала ему нужно было привести себя в презентабельный вид. Он несколько раз потёр веки платком, уже мысленно извиняясь за оставленные на ткани сухие чёрные кляксы, и спустился к щекам. Если бы у него было хоть какое-то зеркало, он бы узнал, всё ли делает верно или только ещё больше размазал тушь по лицу...

\- Вот, - слуга словно услышал его мысли. Шома опустил взгляд на руку, в которую только что аккуратно вложили продолговатый гладкий предмет - снизу из зеркала на него взирало отражение взлохмаченного, немножко сонного и раскрасневшегося юноши - того, кого Шома видел каждый день по утрам. Смахнув с лица уже пальцами несколько черных точек туши, Шома обрёл достаточно смелости, чтобы робко обернуться.

\- Простите, - он только сейчас сообразил, что в панике момента обратился к загадочному слуге неформально.

Однако вся его уверенность испарилась, стоило ему поймать на себе тяжелый изучающий взгляд этих пронзительных и серьёзных глаз, которые вогнали его в краску ещё при первой их встрече, он потупил взор, неловко сжимая в пальцах зеркальце.

\- Зачем ты наносишь на глаза чёрную краску? - ровным тоном, но с едва заметными нотками непонимания и любопытства спросил Юдзуру. Он склонил голову набок и всматривался в лицо, избавленное от всех намёков на косметику. Шома смутно и не к месту подумал о том, что съел губную помаду ещё в обед вместе с мясом.

\- Чтобы быть красивой?.. - Шома сам не знал, зачем девчонки этим занимаются, ещё и тратя при этом кучу времени, которое можно было потратить с пользой, к примеру, на сон, но много раз слышал от Сатоко и мамы именно такой ответ.

\- Ты и так красивая, - слова, сказанные без улыбки, но с такой непоколебимой уверенностью и твердостью, не были похожи на комплимент, но Шома всё равно тут же ощутил, как загорелись его щёки, а вскоре пожар перешёл и на шею.

На это Шоме нечем было ответить. Неловкая пауза затянулась, и нужно было что-то сделать или сказать. Парень постарался думать не о том, что сказал ему Юдзуру, с чего бы ему вообще радоваться таким замечаниям от мужчины, а о ситуации, в которой находится, о своем будущем. Правильные мысли помогли немного отвлечься и придумать удобный для себя вопрос.

\- Тогда можно я больше не буду делать это? - В результате спросил Шома. Он с нетерпением ждал ответа, ведь казалось, что из него будет понятно, что и когда его ждет.

\- Можно. - Ровно согласился Юдзуру. Этот ответ был слишком пространным, это не радовало Шому, хоть и дарило надежду, плохим этот ответ тоже было не назвать, это не "не придется" или даже не "позволь себе это, пока можешь".

Еда, которую принес столь обходительный слуга, решила, что нужно напомнить о себе, и дразнила обоняние парня приятным запахом. Шома с предвкушением зажмурился: - Ммм, так вкусно пахнет.

\- Я принес тебе завтрак, ты, кажется, вечером не всё смогла попробовать. - Юдзуру смену темы поддержал.

\- Дааа, я вчера заснула. - Протянул Шома, заранее обдумывая верное окончание, чтобы не ошибаться вновь.

\- И спала ты очень крепко, даже не пошевелилась, когда я принёс тебя сюда и уложил в постель. - Шоме могло показаться, но голос Юдзуру стал немного мягче, а на лице появились черты, близкие к доброй полуулыбке, хотя сам он мог этого и не заметить.

\- Что? Не может быть. - Прошептал Шома, его словно током ударило от этой новости. - Вас же не было там. - Взволнованно болтал он, пока весь пылал от смущения.

Шома взглянул на Юдзуру по-другому. Он пытался убедить себя, что волнуется так лишь из-за своего плана и боится разоблачения, но ощущения подсказывали ему, что дело не только в этом. Шома продолжал смотреть на него, видел, какой этот Юдзуру необычный, и не мог поверить, что вчера проспал что-то важное.

\- Извините за беспокойство, - наконец выдавил из себя Шома, сообразив, что до этого на эмоциях он повёл себя невоспитанно. - Я не всегда засыпаю вот так... за столом... - Шома снова вспыхнул от такого откровенного вранья, ведь дома он мог заснуть где угодно. - Вам, должно быть, тяжело было меня тащить так далеко... - длинный коридор и огромный холл, которые вчера прошёл Шома, чтобы достигнуть кухни, были всё же не парой шагов.

\- Отнюдь, - Шоме показалось, или с губ слуги действительно сорвался тихий смешок? - Ты лёгкая, как воронье пёрышко.

Взгляд из-под ресниц, которым он тут же бегло обвёл фигуру Юдзуру, был одновременно недоверчивым и изумлённым. Он совершенно точно был уверен, что с такой комплекцией, как у слуги, его пятьдесят пять килограммов веса становились если не неподъёмной ношей, то определённо тяжелым испытанием.

Однако он промолчал и снова отвлёкся на принесенную на подносе еду. От еды тянулся приятный аромат, пробуждающий естественный интерес в его желудке , который тут же просяще заурчал.

Слуга проследил за его взглядом и всё таким же ровным тоном, каким разговаривал всё время, произнёс: - Завтрак на столе. Ты искала уборную, она за этой ширмой, нужно просто повернуть рычаг, и откроется дверь. Я зайду через час, заберу поднос и, если хочешь, могу показать тебе дворец, чтобы ты не томилась без дела.

На такое предложение глаза Шомы удивлённо распахнулись, а затем, когда он полностью осознал смысл сказанных ему слов, радостно засияли: - Хочу, конечно! - и добавил, стараясь унять свой энтузиазм: - Если Вам не трудно.

Шома боялся потерять бдительность, оптимизм расслаблял и делал его слабым, а вкусная еда да приветливые слуги, вовсе не вязавшиеся у Шомы с его представлениями о "приспешниках тьмы", отвлекали от первоначальной цели. Однако именно это с ним и происходило - он начинал терять бдительность.

 

***

Спустя время Шома уже гулял по дворцу, приоткрыв рот от восторга. Всё было таким красивым, атмосферным и необычным. Парень, ранее увлеченный другими вещами, ощущал себя в сказке. Внутри его всё так же ели волнения о будущем и опасения за себя, но в тот момент он гнал от себя эти мысли, ему просто нравилось, и он расслабился, гуляя в своем женственном образе по коридорам величественного дворца с прекрасным мужчиной. На мгновение ему даже подумалось, что девушкой быть не так уж плохо, но быстро передумал, снова споткнувшись о свой длинный подол, который за пару дней он успел нещадно истоптать. Юдзуру неотступно следовал за ним, его шаги, как и всегда, были твердыми и звучными. Поначалу он молчал, просто наблюдал за Шомой и вел его, но, когда того заинтересовал огромный, богато украшенный зал, он решил отозваться.

\- Это самая бесполезная комната дворца. - Обводя помещение взглядом, признал он.

\- Почему? - Удивился Шома и похлопал ресницами, а потом сделал несколько шагов поближе к центру.

\- Потому что это зал для проведения балов, а у нас этого не любят. И он просто есть, но не используется. - Юдзуру пришлось немного повысить голос, чтобы он не затерялся в пространстве.

\- Ммм. - Озадаченно протянул Шома, пока кругами ходил по узорам на полу и рассматривал убранство. - Я тоже не люблю сборища, - Шома запнулся, это слово было слишком грубым для леди, он смутился, хотя Юдзуру этого было не увидеть, и поспешно исправился: - когда вокруг слишком много людей.

Он решился взглянуть на спутника, но тот лишь кивнул в ответ.

\- Но этот зал не бесполезный, тут очень красиво и просторно, можно побыть в одиночестве и подумать. Или еще что-нибудь. - Говорил Шома, пока возвращался к Юдзуру.

Парень внимательно на него посмотрел и нахмурился. Они продолжили путь.

Они шли по длинному, вьющемуся змейкой коридору, в котором Шома без проводника легко бы заблудился, когда Юдзуру, не дойдя до конца, внезапно свернул в другую сторону - в появившуюся словно по волшебству (хотя почему словно? после всего увиденного Шоме нужно было привыкать мыслить без условностей) дверь в стене.

\- А... а что там? - Шома немного замешкался, с любопытством глядя вдаль - на постепенно уходящий во мрак коридор, докуда они так и не дошли.

Юдзуру, молчаливой статуей ожидавший его у двери, никак на это не ответил, лишь показал нетерпеливым жестом следовать за ним.

Шома сделал в уме пометку добраться сюда в скором времени самому, возможно, в конце коридора находилось то, что он так искал. Он на секунду задумался, хмуря брови, но вовремя себя одёрнул, вновь преображаясь в невинную, мило хлопающую ресницами девушку.

\- Спасибо, - смущенно поблагодарил он, когда прошмыгнул мимо держащего для него дверь Юдзуру, на мгновение их тела соприкоснулись - быстро, едва ощутимо, но отчего-то слишком волнительно... и сладко. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Шома вспыхнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. Тем более отвлечься было на что - они оказались в оранжерее. Шома благоговейно замер, осматривая огромное помещение, полностью заросшее миллионами диковинных растений и цветов. Рядом с ним росло похожее на пальму цветущее дерево с какими-то розовыми плодами. Шома протянул руку, касаясь её золотистой, искрящейся волшебством коры. Она была приятной и теплой на ощупь. Шома поднял взгляд и ахнул - над ними сияло голубое небо, украшенное пушистыми белыми облачками... хотя, он присмотрелся, не небо вовсе, а волшебный, живой и подвижный, словно гонимые ветром облака, свод оранжереи.

\- Офигеть, - совсем не по-девчачьи присвистнул Шома, таращась во все глаза на магический сад.

\- Я догадывался, что тебе здесь понравится, - Шоме показалось, или он действительно услышал в речи загадочного слуги нотки самодовольства?

\- Здесь офиг... очень красиво, - уже запоздало поправился Шома, всё ещё пребывая под впечатлением, что даже не сразу обратил внимание, что Юдзуру стоял очень близко, а слова были сказаны ему почти на ухо.

Шома перевел на него пораженный взгляд. Их взгляды встретились, и пару секунд они, находясь слишком близко, смотрели друг другу в глаза. Это повторялось уже не впервые и заставляло Шому ощущать не только неловкость, но и какие-то, еще не имеющие точной формулировки, подозрения. В итоге он первым не выдержал, отвернулся к оранжерее и отошел на приличное расстояние.

\- Можешь пройти дальше, если хочешь. - За его спиной сказал Юдзуру.

Шома воспользовался разрешением. Он немного побродил меж диковинных растений, но, опять же, не стал заставлять парня ждать очень долго. А еще у него возникла удачная мысль и, вернувшись, он сразу же решил ее реализовать.

\- Мне здесь очень нравится. - Шома улыбнулся. - Можно я приду сюда еще раз? - Шоме казалось, что, если Юдзуру разрешит, у него, может быть, не будет такого контроля и появится шанс узнать что-нибудь полезное. Коридор за дверью все еще не давал ему покоя.

\- Я подумаю об этом. - Ничего точно не стал отвечать Юдзуру, который будто насквозь увидел весь его план и не собирался давать ему надежду.

Так и проходило знакомство Шомы с дворцом дракона. Они ходили по коридорам и лестницам, Юдзуру показывал Шоме комнаты, гость ими восхищался или удивлялся им, иногда они перекидывались парой фраз, а иногда всё происходило тихо, но от этого не менее интересно. Шома был практически уверен, что увидел еще далеко не всё, но в какой-то момент все закончилось, и они вернулись на кухню. Самым разумным объяснением этому было то, что Юдзуру, как слуга, не мог показать ему всё.

\- Овощного пунша? - вдруг предложил Юдзуру, когда Шома, чувствуя себя уже гораздо более расслабленно, вытянулся, чтобы взять из вазочки какой-то синий экзотический фрукт, формой напоминавший обычное яблоко. Слуга помешал в котле ту самую жижу неаппетитного цвета и консистенции и поднял вопросительный взгляд на Шому.

\- Нет, спасибо, - поспешно сказал он, надеясь, что отказ прозвучал вежливо и буднично, а не в панике.

\- Вы разве не пьёте такое? Там огурец и шпинат - овощи из вашего мира. - С непроницаемым лицом, но всё же с нотками любопытства и недоумения спросил Юдзуру, отходя от котла с, как оказалось, напитком.

\- Я - нет, - Шома не смог сдержать гримасы и в ответ на вскинутую бровь пояснил: - Ненавижу овощи.

\- Как интересно, - хотя лицо слуги говорило обратное, но тон его голоса уже не был настолько монотонным, или Шома просто научился лучше его читать?.. - А что ты любишь?

\- Мясо и иногда фрукты... некоторые, но в основном мясо, ещё десерты люблю клубничные, тортики и мороженое, - с готовностью затараторил Шома, присаживаясь к столу, но повернувшись корпусом к Юдзуру, который начал доставать какие-то баночки и пустые тарелки из шкафчика.

\- Мясо, значит, - через плечо как-то даже загадочно произнёс Юдзуру и присел на корточки перед железной печью. Шома не сразу понял, что он там делал, но потом Юдзуру протянул руку, касаясь пальцем дна печи, и в ней тут же вспыхнул огонь. Пламя искрилось и поблескивало, переливаясь то голубым, то ярко-красным цветами, что ясно давало понять о его магическом происхождении.

Юдзуру встал и повернулся как раз на раскрытый рот Шомы, который тот поспешно захлопнул, но потом снова открыл, чтобы возбужденно затараторить:

\- Ого, как вы это сделали? Просто пальцем?! И не обожглись совсем?

На долю секунды, Шома был готов поклясться, губы Юдзуру тронула самодовольная улыбка, такая лёгкая и мимолётная, но жадно и пытливо вцепившийся в него глазами Шома её заметил.

Без слов, под любопытным взглядом восторженной публики Юдзуру вытянул руку вперёд, и на его ладони так же, как до этого в печи, вспыхнуло маленькое волшебное пламя. Огонёк увеличился в размерах и радостно замерцал, повинуясь воле тёмного зрачка, на дне которого вспыхнула золотая искорка. Юдзуру оторвал взгляд от пламени, пристально глядя в расширенные от восторга и изумления глаза "девушки". Если бы Шома не был так увлечён рассматриванием проявления этой, вроде бы, простенькой магии, то наверняка бы мысленно со смехом отметил, что слуга явно красуется перед девушкой. Перед ним.

\- Вау, а ваш Мастер, наверное, ещё круче, да? - уже совсем позабыв о приличном лексиконе благородной девушки, поинтересовался Шома. Он даже не помнил, когда успел подскочить со стула и приблизиться, но вот он уже стоял совсем рядом с Юдзуру.

\- Круче, - хмыкнул слуга и резко опустил руку, огонёк тут же исчез.

Фокус произвел на Шому неизгладимое впечатление. Он вернулся на место, но никак не мог отвести взгляда от рук с длинными, тонкими пальцами. Раньше парень ничуть не заинтересовался бы ими, руки как руки, только что соответствуют внешности хозяина, но осознание, что они способны генерировать и держать огонь, делало их настоящим чудом света. Юдзуру, похоже, все еще был доволен собой, он видел реакцию девушки, но не пытался отвлечь ее или перевести тему. Он сел за стол напротив и сделал несколько глотков жижи, пуншем Шома ее назвать никак не мог. Между ними повисла неловкость.

Немного позже Юдзуру снова вернулся к печи, немного посуетился около нее. Вскоре после его возвращения кухня стала наполняться ароматом запеченного мяса. Пока ужин готовился, слуга первым завел новый разговор, распрашивая его о других вкусах, любимых занятиях, жизни, которой он жил дома. В результате Шома даже загрустил, всё валилось на него, расслабленного, с новой силой, ему пришлось вспомнить, что он в плену, а не в гостях, и встать, пойти домой у него не получится. Однако загадочный парень сумел взбодрить блюдом с аппетитными кусочками мяса.

С волнением Шоме пришлось признать, что мясо от Юдзуру на волшебном огне было даже вкуснее обычного. Он с удовольствием наелся под бессмысленную и местами веселую болтовню с парнем. Дальше Шома вежливо поблагодарил за угощение, а Юдзуру унес всю посуду поближе к мойке. Она была не похожа на ту, что у него дома, и он приготовился понаблюдать, но Юдзуру хитро хмыкнул и сказал, что Коширо всё сделает, если не хочет получить от Мастера. Шома улыбнулся этому доброму коварству, а после попросил вернуться в комнату. Его начинало клонить в сон, день был очень насыщенным, и ему не хотелось вновь оказаться в ситуации, когда Юдзуру понес бы его в кровать.

***

Следующим утром Шома проснулся сам. Он бы хотел поспать еще, но Юдзуру вечером обещал, что принесет завтрак. Парень пытался отказаться, но тот настаивал, и отпираться было уже неприлично. Вчера перед тем, как заснуть, Шома надеялся, что этот день будет удачным, поэтому решил образу Шоко соответствовать. Он поднялся, умылся, расчесался, оказалось, что для девушки тут было всё, что нужно, и расправил свое платье. Юдзуру пришлось немного подождать, но скоро он пришел.

\- Тебе было вчера интересно, что в конце того коридора. Я решил, что могу показать тебе. Пойдем? - Когда с завтраком, кстати, с учетом предпочтений гостьи, было покончено, Юдзуру вдруг предложил такой план.

\- Круто, идем. - Все, что позволил себе сказать Шома, хоть, рассматривая такого невозмутимого и гордого Юдзуру, он с радостью поддел бы его, что это не он решил, а, скорее всего, сам Мастер разрешил.

Они довольно быстро дошли до того же самого темного коридора, что так заинтересовал Шому накануне, возможно, потому что шли целенаправленно, не останавливаясь для осмотра других комнат и залов дворца.

Шома вгляделся в кромешную тьму впереди и вдруг заробел. Внезапно встреча с драконом или Мастером, или чем бы то ни было неизведанным, уже не казалась ему хорошей идеей, ведь он был абсолютно не готов. Ещё и темнота, давящая тишина, в которой каждый шаг отдавался гулким эхом, да голые каменные стены коридора навевали мысли о жутких подземельях, о которых Шома с удовольствием прочитал немало страшных историй, а теперь и сам был героем одной из таких страшилок, и это было уже не так весело.

Юдзуру заметил его нерешительность и обернулся. - Всё хорошо?

\- Там так темно, - неловко объяснил свою заминку Шома, сообразив, что девушке абсолютно не зазорно бояться таких вещей.

Юдзуру хмыкнул, понимающе и почти добродушно, и в следующую секунду коридор впереди осветился десятками парящих в воздухе факелов, возникших словно из ниоткуда, но теперь-то Шома знал, чьих рук это дело, и лишь восторженно вздохнул, распахивая пошире свои и без того огромные глаза. Он первый сделал нетерпеливый шаг вперёд, и вскоре они уже достигли широкой железной двери, украшенной рисунками огненного дракона. Юдзуру потянул за ручку двери, также выполненную в форме дракона, и массивные с виду створки с лёгкостью поддались, впуская их в просторное, тускло освещенное свечами помещение, на первый взгляд показавшееся Шоме какой-то мастерской. Хотя множество баночек и колбочек с жидкостями и веществами разных цветов и консистенции, которыми были заставлены полки и высокие шкафы вдоль стен, говорили о том, что здесь была какая-то магическая лаборатория или что-то вроде того.

\- Наша алхимическая лаборатория, - с едва скрываемой гордостью объявил Юдзуру, подтверждая мысли Шомы. Слуга прошёл вглубь комнаты и небрежно махнул рукой, зажигая больше свечей и парочку висящих у стены факелов.

\- Ооо, как круто, - протянул Шома с восторгом в голосе.

Парень с осторожностью прошел вперед. В центре комнаты стояли несколько столов, и на них было самое интересное: различные приспособления и механизмы, видимо, для магических и не очень, опытов, книги на непонятном языке и с вполне понятными, если вникнуть, картинками, раскрытые на разных страницах, хаотично, на первый взгляд, стояли всякие баночки с веществами, но, скорее всего, в этом была система хозяина. Шома немного наклонился, заглянув сквозь колбу, в ней протекала какая-то реакция, нечто темно-синего цвета бурлило и мерцало, и это было очень красиво. Мерцающие частички медленно опускались на дно к другим таким же.

\- Что это? - Оценив красоту, Шома задумчиво нахмурился, он перебирал в голове свои обширные знания из химии, но ничего подобного припомнить не мог.

\- Это золото. - Юдзуру внезапно встретил вопрос с воодушевлением.

Он подошел к месту, где стояла уже распрямившаяся Шоко-чан. Парень взял в одну руку чистую колбу, а в другую наполненную. Жидкость из нее тонкой, послушной струйкой перелилась в свободную емкость, полностью отделившись от песка. Он отставил зелье в сторону. Юдзуру ловко воспользовался своей рукой, чтобы нагреть хрупкий сосуд, где песок мгновенно стал плавиться. Парень поболтал получившийся сплав. А затем стал по капле выливать его себе на ладонь.

\- Подставь руки. - Скомандовал он, когда закончил.

Шома завороженно протянул ладони. Он еще хотел уточнить, не больно ли это. Не успел, Юдзуру высыпал ему на ладонь желтые, блестящие бусины и пояснил еще раз: - Золото.

\- Красиво. А вам разве нужно золото? - Увлеченно рассматривая кусочки драгоценного металла, которые были теплыми и послушно перекатывались по рукам, уточнил Шома.

\- Золото нужно всем, а в нашем мире его любят сильнее, чем где-либо. - Заверил Юдзуру.

\- А разве не больно капать себе на руку расплавленным золотом? - Парень поднял на него взгляд и с задумчивым видом уточнил, что собирался. В его голове это никак не укладывалось.

\- Нет, это же магия, она все предусмотрела. Тебе было бы больно, скорее всего, а мне нет. - Юдзуру принял золото, которое Шома поспешил вежливо вернуть ему.

Шома кивнул, собираясь это обдумать, развернулся и продолжил осмотр. Пробыв здесь какое-то время, Шома думал, что эта лаборатория - очень уютное место. Тут ощущалась изоляция от мира, возникало приятное чувство уединения и увлеченности. Шома так и представлял, как тут можно пропадать в окружении книг и экспериментов.

Он бродил вдоль длинных стеллажей и столов с различными приборами, скляночками, колбочками, трубками и ещё какими-то штуковинами, которым Шома не мог придумать другого названия, пока не решаясь ничего тронуть, поскольку ощущал на себе тяжелый взгляд из-под тёмной чёлки, но присматриваясь. Юдзуру внимательно следил за всеми его телодвижениями с другого конца лаборатории.

Когда Шома достиг противоположной стены, его взгляд упал на винтовую лестницу. Притулившаяся в углу огромного, заставленного всякой интересной всячиной помещения, она казалась совсем маленькой и неприметной. Но Шома был очень внимательным юношей. Внимательным и любопытным.

\- А что там? - спросил он, указывая жестом на лестницу, и сделал было пару шагов в её сторону, но тут же отпрянул - Юдзуру, возникший перед ним буквально из ниоткуда (опять эти магические штучки - про себя с досадой и уже с меньшим восторгом подумал Шома), навис над ним предостерегающей скалой, загораживая путь.

\- Тебе туда нельзя, - резко отрезал слуга, его взгляд стал жёстким и предостерегающим. Шома невольно поёжился и сглотнул.

\- Нельзя так нельзя, - пожал плечами он и, состроив милое обиженное личико, вернулся к столам дальше изучать их содержимое. Он действительно не собирался выяснять, что там... по крайней мере, сегодня.

Взгляд Юдзуру стал тяжелее, но Шома старался об этом не думать, а вскоре его вниманием завладела большая колба с бурлящей в ней жидкостью красного цвета, над колбой поднимался густой розоватый дым.

\- А у вас есть перманганат калия, железные опилки и... хм... древесный уголь? - Шому вдруг посетила идея, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы не прихлопнуть в ладоши.

\- Есть, вон в том шкафу. Зачем? - на уже привычно непроницаемом лице слуги отразился намёк на сомнение.

\- Буду колдовать, - загадочно улыбнулся Шома, бросив на него хитрый взгляд из-за плеча. Не встретив протестов, он с энтузиазмом зашарил в шкафу, вытаскивая оттуда баночки с нужными веществами.

Обнаружив незанятую колбу, он начал смешивать вещества между собой, краем глаза отмечая, как Юдзуру, явно заинтересованный происходящим, медленно и осторожно приближается к нему, чтобы заглянуть через его плечо на то, что он там делает, что ещё сильнее подзадорило его.

Когда всё для фокуса было готово и Шома убедился, что за ним внимательно наблюдают, он взял со стола свечу, поставил рядом и осторожно высыпал на неё щепотку полученной смеси, тут же отскакивая в сторону. И как раз вовремя - маленькое безобидное пламя вспыхнуло и поднялось, превращаясь в самый настоящий фейерверк из золотых и красных искр. Они с шипением взрывались, создавая в воздухе причудливые огненные узоры, пока вскоре не погасли.

\- Что это за магия? - уже не скрывая интереса, спросил Юдзуру, глядя на погасшую свечу безумным взглядом учёного.

\- Мы называем её химией, - с важным видом произнёс Шома, а затем расплылся в улыбке, довольный произведенным эффектом. Оказывается, даже магов можно было удивить обычным фокусом.

\- Не знал, что в вашем мире есть магия, - поражённо выдохнул Юдзуру, его невозмутимость как рукой сняло, а под непроницаемой маской оказалось открытое живое лицо с потрясающей мимикой.

Шома внезапно залюбовался и поэтому не сразу ответил, загадочно проговаривая слова: - А вот, вы многого о нас не знаете.

Во взгляде, которым пристально смотрел на него Юдзуру, явно читалось "покажи мне ещё", и Шома хмыкнул и принялся готовить новую смесь. Они запускали фейерверки до самого заката.

 

***

За эти пару дней Шома и Юдзуру, если можно так сказать, очень увлеклись друг другом. Приветливые слуги на глаза им не попадались, но это не значило, что они куда-то делись. Просто у Коширо всегда настоящий завал с поручениями, а Хави - кот и умеет быть незаметным, но его кошачий глаз подмечает всё.

Когда Хави в первый день рассказал Коширо о том, что видел Мастера с Шоко-чан на руках, тот отмахнулся от него и посмеялся, что быть такого не может. Однако на следующий день Хави призывно коснулся его лапой, и юный демон сам лицезрел эту невиданную ранее картину. В этот раз гостья не была на руках у Мастера, но от этого видеть их вместе, в столь непринужденном общении, было не менее удивительным. С тех пор эта тема у них была любимой.

Вот и сегодня, не успел Хави доесть свой завтрак, как его острые уши встали торчком: - Похоже, идут. - Мурлыкнул он и рванул к двери кухни.

Коширо сорвался за ним. Спустя секунды парочка любопытных выглянула из-за дверного косяка. В это время из коридора в холл вышли гостья и Мастер. Они остановились и стали что-то обсуждать.

\- До сих пор поверить не могу, она будто вовсе не боится его. Остальные только меня не боялись. - Сокрушался шепотом слуга над ухом у кота. - Хави-Хави, они о чем-то говорят, ты слышишь, о чем? - Не унимался мальчишка.

\- Шшш. - Взвился Хави и цапнул друга за тыльную сторону ладони. Тот ойкнул, но замолк. - Ты можешь прекратить болтать мне прям на ухо. Я пытаюсь услышать.

\- Но я же тихо, и у тебя два уха. - Обижено проворчал Коширо.

\- А ты умеешь обращаться в летучую мышь, вот лети под потолок и сам послушай. - Передразнил кот.

\- Какой ты вредный, зря только мышей ловил и жарил для тебя. - Подросток нарочно потрепал пушистую макушку.

\- Эй, балда, смотри лучше. Мастер. Он. Он что, улыбается? Что это за движение губами? - Хави увернулся и привлек внимание Коширо к загадочной паре.

\- А я откуда знаю? Мне он никогда не улыбался. - Взволновался мальчик и так засмотрелся, что чуть не свалился вперед.

Эта суета привлекла внимание Мастера. Две темные макушки тут же спрятались.

Но это им несильно помогло, поскольку в считанные доли секунды Мастер уже грозно возвышался над котом и всё-таки шмякнувшимся на колени мальчиком.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? Подслушиваете? - Мастер сузил свои красивые темные глаза, скрестив на груди руки.

\- Нет, конечно же нет! А... эмм... я как раз отчитывал Коширо за пыльный порожек! - тут же нашёлся изворотливый Хави и показательно чихнул. - Вот, смотри, балбес, ты пропустил целый кусочек! - Хави драматично ткнул лапой в пол, на котором действительно тонким слоем осели пыль и кошачья шерсть, явно оставленная им же, и с укором посмотрел на перепуганного демонёнка.

Мастер перевёл цепкий взгляд на Коширо, вид которого выдавал парочку с потрохами. Кот закатил глаза, мысленно делая себе пометку на будущее - преподать Коширо пару уроков актёрского мастерства, а затем зажмурился и в напряжении поджал уши. Сейчас их эмоциональный, раздражительный хозяин снова устроит им взбучку.

Но прошла секунда, вторая, третья, а наказания так и не следовало. Тогда кот в любопытстве приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел вверх - тут же натыкаясь на озадаченный взгляд девушки, которая выглянула из-за спины Мастера и, машинально поправляя пальцами лезшие в глаза пряди, мило хлопала ресницами.

\- Ладно, неважно, - черты лица Мастера тут же смягчились, когда он обернулся на девушку, почувствовав её близкое присутствие. А затем Хави оставалось только ошарашенно выпучивать глаза, когда хозяин, не тронув парочку и даже не убив их напоследок взглядом, ушёл, уводя с собой девушку дальше по коридору.

\- Кажется, наш Мастер свихнулся, ми амиго, - с горестным вздохом с примесью удивления сообщил Хави, когда смог снова говорить. - Мы его теряем.

\- Да, он странный какой-то. Будто подменили, - согласился Коширо, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая запачканные в пыли коленки. Кажется, пол надо было действительно мыть тщательнее.

\- А вдруг его заколдовали? - над головой Хави будто зажглась лампочка. - Я где-то слышал о заклятье, портящем демонам карму.

\- А вдруг... - Коширо тоже задумался. - А вдруг... он влюбился? Я где-то в книжках читал, похожие симптомы.

\- Влюбился, говоришь? - с сомнением зыркнул на него кот. На несколько долгих минут между ними повисло молчание, а затем...

\- Не, - они оба отмахнулись от этой мысли, как от назойливой мухи.

\- Такое только в книжках бывает, я читал, что это всё не по-настоящему, - добавил Коширо.

\- Эти сопливые истории про глупых людей вообще не имеют ничего общего с нашим миром, как ты вообще можешь читать эту чушь, - поддержал его Хави, не преминув попутно задеть его вкусы относительно любимого досуга.

\- Заклятье, значит, - они оба заключили в унисон.

 

***

\- До завтра тогда? Спокойной ночи. - С улыбкой помахала рукой Шоко-чан, когда Юдзуру проводил её до комнаты и удостоверился, что ей ничего не нужно.

\- До завтра. - Невозмутимо ответил Юдзуру и склонил на секунду голову в вежливом поклоне. - Спокойно ночи, Шоко-чан.

Они обменялись взглядами, а затем Юдзуру покинул комнату. Он закрыл за собой дверь. Его взгляд стал темным, тяжелым и раздраженным, парень нахмурился, от него стала исходить энергетика опасности. Завтра. Завтра должно было быть уже совсем другим. Завтра Мастер должен уничтожить Шоко, забрать всю ее красоту, лишить жизни и всех тех качеств, которыми она сумела удивить его.

Юдзуру твердо шагал вперед и пытался игнорировать ниоткуда возникшее давление в груди. Ничего такого ранее с ним не случалось. Он понимал, что не должен сочувствовать человеку или сожалеть о нем, но эти чувства не спрашивали у него разрешения, они охватывали его и причиняли этим неудобства. Юдзуру понимал, что должен придумать решение для этой неведомой ранее проблемы, чтобы не причинять вред самому себе. Для этого нужно было собраться, перестать думать о своих ощущениях и о судьбе юной девушки, но у него почему-то не получалось.

Мастер грозной тенью прошел по дворцу, вышел в холл и завернул на кухню. Он оказался у большого шкафа, коснулся ручки и замер. Сзади послышалась поступь мягких лап. Мастер подождал несколько секунд и обернулся. У стола сидел Хави, он облизывал лапу, а потом заводил ее за ухо, оно прижималось, лапа скользила по нему, но кот увлеченно повторял всё снова и снова.

\- Хави, другого места, чтобы заняться этим, не нашлось? - Рыкнул на него хозяин. Он понимал, что кот заметил его отрешенность и пошел за ним из любопытства, а теперь изображал безразличие.

\- Мастер, что-то не так? - Хави отлично состроил удивление и обиду, расширив глаза бусины, будто такой гнев вовсе им не заслужен и, вообще, он давно тут сидел и никого не трогал.

\- Нет, - было брошено так раздражённо, что кот сразу смекнул, что "да, не так". Мастер, тем временем, резкими, дёрганными движениями достал из шкафа бутылку абсента, которую Коширо несколько месяцев назад своровал из человеческого мира. Откупорив её взглядом, он сделал несколько жадных глотков. Хави проследил за скачущей по полу пробкой, а затем снова поднял глаза на Мастера, который, привалившись к столу, вновь поднёс горлышко бутылки к губам. Хави прежде никогда не видел его таким взбешенным, даже когда он прилетал с очередного ненавистного ему сборища демонов. Взбешенным и... расстроенным?..

\- Если это из-за сеньориты, то... - выждав долгую паузу, осторожно начал кот, но тут же поджал уши и испуганно мяукнул, поскольку в его сторону полетела опустошенная бутылка. Она миновала его голову, разбиваясь о каменный пол на миллионы осколков, точно так же, как сейчас, казалось, разбивалось несуществующее сердце демона.

\- Не лезь не в своё дело, животное, - зло прошипел мужчина, выпрямляясь. А через секунду на притихшего Хави уже взирал привычный Мастер - холодный, суровый и невозмутимый, как скала под дворцом Владыки.

\- И скажи Коширо убрать здесь, - напоследок уже ровным тоном бросил Мастер прежде, чем покинуть комнату.

Завтра он сделает всё, как велел ему Владыка. Будь он проклят.


	5. Шома

Шома проснулся очень рано и не смог заснуть обратно. Его переполняло предвкушение. Скоро к нему постучится Юдзуру с подносом еды, и они снова отправятся гулять по огромному дворцу, который, казалось, можно было обходить целую вечность и так и не увидеть всех потаенных или просто интересных закутков и комнат. Шома сидел в ожидании и задумчиво ковырял выступающие узоры на платье, мысленно придумывая, куда бы напроситься в первую очередь - на кухню проведать Коширо с Хави, которые там околачивались целыми днями, в волшебный сад полюбоваться на диковинные растения, с прошлого раза он не успел изучить их все, или сразу в лабораторию вспоминать свои познания в химии и научиться у Юдзуру ещё каким-нибудь алхимическим приёмчикам. Юдзуру вскользь пообещал, что обязательно когда-нибудь научит его делать золото, и Шома хотел бы, чтобы его "когда-нибудь" случилось сегодня.

Он отвлекся на свои мысли, что даже не услышал слабого, робкого, очень нехарактерного, стука в дверь. Странно. Стуку всегда предшествовали звонкие, твёрдые шаги, которые невозможно было не услышать.

\- Входите, - взволнованно позвал Шома, выпрямляясь и усаживаясь грациозно, как леди.

Дверь робко поддалась стучавшему, и в следующую секунду из дверного проёма показался поднос, а за ним тёмная макушка слуги.

\- Юдзу... а где Юдзуру? - Шома не смог скрыть своего разочарования, когда в комнату вошёл Коширо, склоняясь в приветственном поклоне.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся Коширо, и его улыбка показалась Шоме натянутой, чего раньше он за демонёнком не замечал. Он быстро прошагал к столику и суетливо поставил поднос, в процессе чуть не расплескав стакан с соком. - Юдз... в смысле Ма... он занят, - с запинками ответил мальчик и потупил взгляд. Шома нахмурился и посмотрел на поднос, на котором обнаружился очень скудный завтрак - любимое клубничное пирожное Шомы и сок.

Коширо проследил за его взглядом и сбивчиво пояснил: - Это чтобы утолить голод. У нас мало времени. Мастер уже ждёт. Я должен... я должен отвести тебя к Мастеру, - последняя фраза была обращена в пол и сказана с таким сожалением, что внутри Шомы всё похолодело, но ему удалось сдержать своё волнение. Встреча с Мастером - это как раз то, чего он так жаждал. Возможно, после неё он будет на шаг ближе к дракону, найдёт его и победит и сможет скоро вернуться домой. Или просто удастся договориться, и его отпустят домой, хотя этот вариант даже Шоме казался слишком наивным и неправдоподобным.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, бодро отозвался он, вставая с кровати. - Тогда завтрак подождёт. А вот Мастера не стоит заставлять ждать.

От внимания Шомы не укрылось, как Коширо от его неожиданной готовности вздрогнул. Он обратил к нему взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, которые были не то очень испуганными, не то слишком печальными. Шома не мог понять. Думать о чем-то плохом он не хотел и запрещал себе, поэтому мысленно списал такое поведение на то, что слуге приказали накормить его, а он отказался есть, хотя не очень правдоподобная версия выходила. Несколько секунд они так и стояли, становилось неловко.

\- Ну, идем? - Спросил Шома, терпение и смелость которого не были вечны, еще немного, и он передумал бы, особенно под этим взглядом.

\- А, да? - Подросток выпал из своих мыслей, осмотрелся, фыркнул, будто о чем-то вспомнил. Вдруг он стал собран и почти спокоен, произнес ровно и почти уверенно: - Да, идем.

Они покинули комнату вместе. Коширо, конечно, пропустил "девушку" вперед. Шома шагнул за порог первым без сомнений. Парень был очень благодарен Юдзуру за то, что стены дворца сейчас не пугали его: он шел по знакомым коридорам, словно впереди не было ничего плохого, только то, что стало нормальным за эти дни в его обществе. Впереди шел Коширо, его походка не была такой твердой, решительной и четкой, как у другого слуги, из-за этого Шома с некоторым сожалением подумал, что не Юдзуру сейчас ведет его к Мастеру. Было бы привычней и гораздо спокойней, наверное.

Преодолев повороты, ступени, другие повороты Шома и юный демоненок оказались недалеко от лаборатории. Парень знал уже этот путь и совсем не путался и не запинался, следуя за своим проводником. На этот раз подход к заветным дверям не был скрыт тьмой, как прежде, дорогу предусмотрительно освещали те же факелы. Они без труда достигли дверей.

Нельзя сказать, что, оказавшись в заветной комнате, Шома забыл, к кому и зачем идет, но он тут же расслабился и отвлекся на рассматривание того, что было вокруг. Не зря это место нравилось ему больше всех других во дворце. Также у него появилось чувство, что Юдзуру должен быть где-то неподалеку. Он совершенно потерял страх перед происходящим.

\- Шоко-чан, не отвлекайся, идем. - Выдернул его из уютного забвения Коширо, всё было явно не так просто, как Шоме казалось.

Парень кивнул и догнал ушедшего вперед слугу. Вместе они подошли к той самой загадочной лестнице. Шома невольно удивился: - Неужели Он все это время был там?

Пока Шома с досадой рассуждал о том, что надо было улучить момент, когда Юдзуру будет увлечен чем-то, и все же ворваться туда, они поднялись наверх. Теперь парень ощутил себя в неизвестности, здесь он ранее не был, и ему стало жутковато. Перед ним была тяжелая дверь, расписанная странными символами и рисунками. Этот Мастер ждал его там и, должно быть, всё о нем знал, а Шома даже представить себе не мог, что его ждет. "Это нечестно," - подумал парень в платье и нахмурился. Коширо легко распахнул перед ним дверь, будь Шома в другом состоянии, он даже восхитился бы тем, как столь тонкий мальчик управился с такой тяжестью. Может, она только выглядит такой. Шома принял решение, что должен справиться с собой, сделать это ради Сатоко, семьи, ради всех, и отправился в незнакомый полумрак.

\- Прощай, Шоко-чан. - Послышалось позади.

\- Что? Ты не пойдешь со мной? - С надеждой спросил подростка гость.

\- Прости, я не могу.

Шома, который не успел еще осмотреться, резко обернулся назад. Коширо там не было, только закрытая дверь. Без доброго слуги, в темной, чужой комнате парня охватила паника.

\- Коширо! - крикнул он и бросился на дверь. - Нет, я не хочу, выпусти, открой дверь! - Сколько бы сил он ни приложил, дверь не поддавалась, невероятно тяжелая. - Пожалуйста. - Пискнул парень в отчаянии.

Не получив никакого ответа, Шоме пришлось обернуться. В тот момент ему стало очень страшно. Ужас пробрал до костей, заставляя поёжиться. Помещение было ритуальным. Именно такое впечатление оно производило на первый взгляд. Шома метался глазами по каменным стенам до тех пор, пока не остановился на длинном столе, являвшимся единственным предметом мебели в комнате. На другом его конце, у стены, в огромных колбах и центрифугах, соединенных между собой тонкими трубками, булькала какая-то голубоватая жидкость. Шома подошёл поближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть непонятную конструкцию, и обнаружил, что стол не был столом вовсе, а скорее кушеткой с кожаными ремнями и цепями. От изголовья кушетки к колбам также вели несколько трубок. Это было похоже на стол для пыток, как электрический стул, только лёжа, или...

\- Алтарь, - вырвалось у Шомы непроизвольно, шестерёнки в его голове закрутились с бешеной скоростью. - То есть я... жертва?

Он подорвался, как только эта пугающая мысль посетила его голову, пытаясь сбежать, найти укрытие, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но наткнулся лишь на темный, обжигающий взгляд. Больше не скрываемый за чёлкой, он казался в тысячу раз тяжелее, острым, как игла, и очень, очень опасным.

\- Всё верно, - демон, появившийся из ниоткуда, не отводил от Шомы парализующего взгляда, нарочито медленно надевая черные перчатки. - А теперь будь умницей - ложись на кушетку, и тогда, обещаю, всё для тебя закончится быстро и безболезненно. Почти.

\- Юдзуру? - Выдохнул Шома, не услышав ни слова из того, что ему только что сказали. Узнавание накрыло его тело шокирующей, леденящей душу волной, заставляя вжаться в стену. Копна непослушных чёрных волос с мило стоящими торчком прядками-антеннами была аккуратно уложена, открывая красивый, высокий лоб с точёными скулами, простая чёрная рубашка, идеально обтягивающая стройное тело, превратилась в переливающиеся золотом доспехи, с лица исчезли даже намёки на мягкость, превращая лицо демона в суровую, непоколебимую каменную маску. Но его взгляд - Шома узнал его даже таким. Это точно был Юдзуру.

Но не такой, каким Шома его знал. - Или, вернее сказать, Мастер? - с горечью заключил Шома прежде, чем демон подошёл совсем близко. И тогда с Шомы словно резко спало оцепенение. Он отскочил в сторону, ловко уворачиваясь от руки в перчатке. Пробежал пару шагов, быстро оценил обстановку, выхватывая из ближайшей стены факел - единственное оружие, которое можно было найти среди этих холодных голых стен. Развернулся, замахиваясь, только чтобы в следующий миг вскрикнуть, когда факел в его руке вспыхнул огнём, за мгновение превращаясь в жалкую горстку пепла.

Шома поднял взгляд, встречаясь с холодными глазами демона, на дне которых уже плескалась тихая ярость. Кажется, ему не понравилось подобное неповиновение. Или он к такому просто не привык.

Застыв на секунду, Шома вдруг резко дёрнулся в сторону, снова убегая, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что никуда ему не деться из закрытого помещения, но покорно идти на верную смерть он не собирался. И даже противное платье, подол которого постоянно лез под ноги, не могло унять его прыти.

\- Хватит бегать, у меня нет на эти игры времени, - с этими словами Мастер сделал выпад, не подвластный обычному человеку, хватая шомино запястье и выкручивая его с такой силой, что парень чуть не отключился от болевого шока.

Заметив закатывающиеся глаза "девушки", демон чуть ослабил хватку, которая, впрочем, всё ещё оставалась мёртвой, и толкнул напряженное тело на кушетку.

Шома собирался подобраться и предпринять новую попытку сопротивления. Только тело парня не слушалось, в руках не хватало сил, ноги не находили опоры, потому что кушетка была высока, а бросок Мастера силен. За эти потерянные мгновения тот, кто раньше был учтивым, приятным Юдзуру, хладнокровно приблизился. Он вновь толкнул Шому, принуждая полностью опуститься назад, навис над ним и, вцепившись в запястье, потянул руку вверх. Парень проследил взглядом за движением рук и понял, что последняя капля надежды и свободы ускользает от него. Ему было очень страшно, а еще он злился.

\- Нет. Не смей. Отпусти. Нет. - Парень метался в узком пространстве, как заведенный, это мешало его мучителю заковать руку в тугой ремень.

\- Хватит. Не заставляй меня делать тебе больно. - Отрезал грубо Мастер, а затем зачем-то пояснил: - Отметины на твоем теле испортят качество зелья.

\- Даже не надейся. Ты и капли моей крови не получишь даром. Жалкий слуга Сатаны. Ты мерзкий. - Шома яростно вцепился в ремень пальцами, это не могло остановить Юдзуру, но заставляло тратить время, разжимая их. - Даже парня от девчонки отличить не можешь!

Шома в сердцах выкрикнул это и осознал, что вот оно - его спасение. Нужно было признаться, сейчас. Юдзуру, похоже, его совсем не слушал или не придавал значения его словам, он уже обвил, на его взгляд, изящное женское запястье ремнем.

\- Да стой же ты, идиот! Я же сказал, ничего не выйдет. Я - парень. - Шома со всей силы дернул рукой, эластичная кожа упустила ловкую кисть. Обе руки устремились вперед и толкнули Мастера в грудь.

Он и с места не сдвинулся, только рыкнул и перехватил руки. А потом Шома ощутил жар от удара на своей щеке.

\- Я же предупредил. И твоя глупая ложь тебе не поможет. - Юдзуру вернул его руки к оковам.

Парень уже не собирался принимать судьбу Шоко-чан, градус ужаса в его крови был так велик, что он продолжил извиваться, словно уж, даже под угрозой быть сожженным заживо. Захват Юдзуру стал сильнее, в его ловких пальцах появился ремень. Шома ногами искал опору, одной свободной рукой неустанно бил, куда придется, а вторую пытался высвободить из тисков, в которые ее помещали. Кожа запястья скользнула по ткани, и рука выбралась, крепление щелкнуло впустую, Мастер попытался схватить руку, но с силой дернул лишь платье. Ткань разошлась с невероятной легкостью.

Вместе они обратили внимание на треск в поисках повреждения. Их взгляды встретились на полуобнаженной груди, которая вздымалась от нехватки воздуха. Мягкая белая кожа, розовый сосок, но это была мужская грудь. На секунду всё замерло. Для Шомы это не было потрясением, поэтому он быстро спрыгнул с места казни и рванул к двери.

Пользуясь секундным замешательством демона, Шома в три широких шага добежал до единственного выхода из этого жуткого места и со всей силы забил кулаками в массивную дверь, не поддающуюся ему ни на миллиметр, неумолимо перекрывающую путь к свободе.

\- Коширо, открой дверь, чёрт тебя дери!! - успел выкрикнуть он прежде, чем неведомая сила развернула его лицом к монстру, которого ещё вчера он считал своим другом.

Демон, благодаря своей нечеловеческой скорости оказавшийся перед ним за доли секунды, больше не скрывал своей ярости, она исходила от него пугающими пульсирующими волнами, его глаза метали смертоносные молнии, одна рука в перчатке была поднята и сжата в кулак.

Шома судорожно выдохнул и поднял взгляд, находя в себе силы встретиться с темными демоническими глазами, но вскоре непроизвольно зажмурился, когда эта самая рука в перчатке схватила его за горло, приподнимая над полом, словно пушинку. Последовавший за этим резкий стремительный удар о каменную стену выбил из парня оставшийся воздух, и вместе с давящей горло сильной рукой стало совсем нечем дышать. Шома отчаянно пытался схватить ртом воздух, пыхтя и елозя полуобнажённой спиной по холодному камню. Остатки платья лохмотьями спадали вниз, скапливаясь бесформенной кучей у нетронутого пояса.

Не дав парню желанного глотка воздуха, демон сильнее сжал пальцы на хрупкой человеческой шее, прижался вплотную и зашипел на ухо:

\- Как ты посмел обмануть меня? МЕНЯ? Да ты хоть знаешь, что я сделаю с твоим жалким городишком после того, как закончу с тобой? Хоть понимаешь, что обрёк весь город на сожжение? Такова цена обмана демона, - неожиданно горячее дыхание обжигало щёку, и Шома зажмурился, а потом вдруг обмяк, из его глаз полились так давно сдерживаемые слёзы отчаянья и боли. К которым теперь примешалось ещё чувство вины и горького сожаления... своим глупым поступком он обрёк на смерть не только себя, но и всех своих близких... и вовсе не спас Сатоко, а сделал только хуже.

Демон чуть отстранился, однако его хватка на горле стала только крепче, ещё чуть-чуть, и хрупкая шея не выдержит и тогда... Шома зажмурился из оставшихся сил.

\- Мастер, вы меня звали? Я слышал стук и своё имя... - тяжелая дверь, оставшаяся равнодушной к мольбам Шомы о помощи, заскрежетала, с лёгкостью подчиняясь рукам Коширо.

Уже на периферии сознания Шома ощутил, как хватка демона ослабла, а потом пришла боль от столкновения с жёстким полом, но Шома почувствовал её едва ли, потому что вновь мог дышать.

\- Пустышка. - У парня кровь шумела в ушах, сложно было понять, но он уловил это то ли брезгливое, то ли раздраженное определение. Видеть Мастера ему не представлялось возможным, и Шома подумал, что слава Богу.

Юноша поскреб по полу пальцами, пытаясь приподняться, получалось плохо. Он практически не чувствовал тела, которое будто онемело от недостатка кислорода. Жадные вдохи ртом получались с хрипами.

\- Звал. - Жестко заметил Юдзуру, не вдаваясь в подробности сложившейся ситуации. - Убери его отсюда и смотри, чтобы ничего с собой не сделал, я собираюсь сам его уничтожить. Позже.

Шома смог заставить себя сесть, простонал, приподнял голову. Демон стоял к нему вполоборота и не смотрел. А рядом был Коширо. С ним они встретились глазами. Шоко-чан оказалась парнем. Сейчас этот парень в рваном платье, кедах, которые слуга заметил сразу, почти голый, с мокрыми от слез щеками, дрожащими губами сжимался и смотрел на него так, словно ожидал удара. Шома был готов к тому, что Коширо так же, как его наставник, впадет в огненную ярость от обмана. Шома был готов расплакаться снова, ведь Коширо тоже сначала был так добр к нему, а теперь придётся узнать и его темную сторону. Но ничего такого не произошло, демоненок был удивлен, но его взгляд оставался всё таким же дружелюбным, с искорками нетерпеливого любопытства. Подросток несколько раз озадаченно моргнул, обдумывая то, что видит, но зрительная связь так и не разорвалась.

\- Коширо! - Снова прогремел властный голос Мастера, слуга выпал из замешательства. - Займись делом, соображай быстрее.

\- Да, Мастер. - Четко проговорил Коширо и бросился к Шоме, попытался помочь встать на ноги.

\- Времени совсем нет, мне нужна новая девушка, я лечу за ней. - Когда Шома отозвался на эту фразу, он отвлекся от помощника и бросил взгляд на демона, который опускал на плечи плащ. Этот плащ парень уже видел, отсиживаясь за диваном в холле. Всё сошлось окончательно, Юдзуру всегда был демоном, но обманывал его, чтобы он потерял контроль, а Коширо и Хави помогали ему.

\- Но, Мастер, так нельзя. - Мальчик тоже бросил свое задание в виде Шомы и весь вскинулся. - Это же опасно для вас. Девушка же не была в нашем мире достаточно. Зелье не сработает. Владыка будет в гневе и может причинить вам вред. - Коширо явно переживал за своего повелителя, поэтому болтал звонко и взволнованно.

\- А что ты предлагаешь? Если я не принесу ему эликсир до заката, Владыка убьёт меня, тебя, спалит замок. Так, думаешь, будет лучше? - раздражённо выплюнул Мастер и метнулся к двери, однако слуга храбро кинулся ему наперевес, загораживая собой путь.

\- Нет, но... но... Мастер, вы всё равно не успеете, я... я не отпущу вас, ни за что на свете! Лучше умрём здесь все вместе! - уже не сдерживая слёзы, Коширо вцепился в Мастера мёртвой хваткой, не позволяя ему уйти. Демон мог с лёгкостью оттолкнуть его, в десятки раз превосходя его по силе, однако замешкался из-за таких бурных проявлений привязанности и не стал этого делать, лишь напрягся всем телом и сдвинул брови.

\- Коширо, пусти, - грозно посмотрел на слугу он. - Ты меня задерживаешь.

\- Не пущу, - демонёнок глотал слёзы и выглядел таким несчастным, что у Мастера на мгновение ёкнуло что-то в груди, и он не смог отшвырнуть его в сторону. - Давайте немножко успокоимся, и мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

\- А что за эликсир? - вдруг подал голос Шома, который начал постепенно приходить в себя. Он осторожно поднялся на ватные ноги и, всё ещё держась за горло, на котором совершенно точно останутся синяки, доковылял до застывших у двери демонов.

\- Не лезь не в своё дело, пустышка, - рыкнул на него Мастер, отчего Шома отпрянул, словно получив звонкую пощечину, и вжал голову в плечи, однако вскоре взял себя в руки и смело взглянул на сдерживаемого слугой демона.

\- Чудодейственный эликсир, который каждый год добывает для Владыки Мастер. Он синтезируется из женской молодости, красоты и невинности, - ответил за хозяина Коширо. - К сожалению, после синтеза человеческий материал уми... не подлежит восстановлению.

\- То есть эликсир получают алхимическим путём? - задумался Шома, стараясь не думать о загубленных жизнях сотен, возможно, тысяч девушек ради каких-то непонятных личных прихотей мерзкого Владыки. Если был какой-то способ спасти хоть одну невинную девушку, то Шома должен был что-то придумать, поучаствовать в этом. К тому же, если он сможет помочь демону, то дракон, возможно, потом пощадит его город.

\- Да, а откуда ты знаешь? Мастер тебе уже что-то рассказал? - озадаченно захлопал глазами Коширо, осторожно выпуская хозяина из своей неслабой хватки. Мастер словно и не заметил этого, не двигаясь с места, он вперил тяжелый взгляд в парня, которого только что чуть не придушил собственными руками и который однако нашёл в себе смелости подойти ближе. Еле державшийся на плече рукав порванного платья наконец не выдержал и медленно сполз вниз, обнажая широкое мальчишеское плечо. Мастер проследил за плавным скольжением ткани по чужой руке и вновь перевёл взгляд на его лицо, спокойное и задумчивое, хотя часто подрагивающие ресницы выдавали его страх и волнение.

\- Нет, просто... - Шома замялся и нервно тряхнул головой, как бы указывая назад. - Я заметил все эти трубки и центрифуги, и... я знаю, что из-за меня теперь вы все в опасности, я правда не хотел этого... не хотел всего этого... но... может, я смогу вам помочь? Ну, мы можем... мы можем, - он запинался и никак не мог сформулировать нормально свои мысли под этим тяжелым, убивающим его взглядом, однако продолжал говорить. - Создать что-то похожее по свойствам? У веществ же есть гомологи, может быть, есть что-то близкое по составу? Я к тому, что можно попробовать создать заменитель, никого не убивая. Можно попробовать... сделать свою сыворотку, в смысле, эликсир, - Шома поднял глаза, которые до этого опустил, не выдержав прожигающего его насквозь взгляда, и уже увереннее посмотрел на Мастера.

\- Не суй свой нос в то, в чем ничего не смыслишь. - Мастер в это время еще смотрел на него, Шома чувствовал. - Это не имеет никакого смысла. - Ощущение тяжести пропало, и он обратился к Коширо. - Я полечу за девушкой, а потом...

\- Но ведь новая девушка тоже не имеет смысла. Это будет просто глупая, необдуманная смерть на ваших, Мастер, руках. Коширо говорит, что эликсир может не сработать. Так почему бы вам просто не попробовать то, что я говорю, если это ничего не изменит? - Шома сам не понимал, что вдруг вспыхнуло у него в груди, из-за чего он так эмоционально и напористо пытался задеть Юдзуру, он едко обратился к нему, выделяя голосом новую для себя форму. Когда запал прошел, он добавил уже тише и спокойнее: - Я понимаю в химии, я смогу помочь.

\- Простите, Мастер. - Вскрикнул следом Коширо, упал на колени и склонил голову. - Не летите, пожалуйста, к людям, давайте послушаем его и попробуем сделать, как он говорит. Ведь и с Шоко-чан могло не получиться. Прошу вас, Мастер.

Юдзуру бросил в Шому жесткий, холодный взгляд, под которым парень снова сжался в страхе вновь испытать боль за свою провокацию. Несколько секунд он задумчиво помолчал. Слуга у его ног не двигался с места.

\- Ладно. - Твердо произнес демон. Коширо поднял на него глаза, Шома тоже смотрел. - Заявиться сейчас за девчонкой - вызвать переполох, поползут слухи, дойдет до Владыки, моей репутации такое ни к чему.

Кажется, на этом моменте все выдохнули и засуетились. Коширо поднялся, побежал за пробирками, склянками с веществами, которые могут пригодиться. Мастер в это время скинул плащ и объяснял Шоме принцип получения зелья, что входило в него помимо... человеческого материала. Уно в этот момент нахмурился, но одёрнул себя и с холодной головой пытался выделить нужное из всех своих знаний, хоть что-то, что могло пригодиться.

Демон смешал имеющиеся компоненты зелья в колбе. Шома, пока он этим занимался, думал о том, почему вообще решил вдруг помогать им, этим вроде бы злым и опасным существам. Наверное, это было из-за дома, по которому он скучал, из-за Ицуки, родителей, Сатоко, из-за всех других девушек. Шома вспомнил охвативший его ужас, нет, девушкам точно не следовало испытывать такое, а после умирать, так не должно было быть. Потом Шома вспомнил, как рыдал Коширо, вот, еще ему не хотелось бы, чтобы этот замок, Хави, Коширо, даже Юдзуру, настигли смерть и уничтожение. Да, они неправы, да, с другими и с ним они обошлись ужасно, но это только сегодня, до этого ведь всё было иначе. Другое дело, если иначе Мастера не остановить. Шома очнулся от того, что две пары глаз просто неотрывно пялились на него.

Шома прочитал демонам лекцию о том, что в организме человека многое зависит от химических реакций. Далее он насыпал или наливал в колбу из разных баночек и пытался простыми словами пояснить, что это и зачем.

\- Это, чтобы реакция прошла быстро и бурно. Возможно, поможет. - Он добавил еще из нескольких пузырьков, а после сам все размешал. Пахло ужасно, но Шома терпел, что-то испарялось, но он только отвернулся и чихнул. - А теперь это нужно нагреть, так реакция тоже происходит быстрее и более активно. - Закончил парень.

Коширо схватил колбу в руку и протянул Мастеру. Тот коснулся дна и через секунды жижа в сосуде вскипела.

\- По цвету немного не похоже, а запахом вполне. - С энтузиазмом отметил подросток, отдавая зелье в руки наставника.

Дальше Юдзуру их выгнал из комнаты, но они не решились уйти далеко, сидели на разных ступеньках и молчали. Даже Коширо в этот раз был поникшим и вопросов задавать, видимо, не хотел. Спустя немногим больше часа дверь открылась, из нее вышел Мастер, снова в своем плаще. Шома со слугой вскочили с мест, и он окинул их взглядом.

\- Я лечу к Владыке. - Юдзу преодолел несколько ступеней вниз. - Ты, - обратился он к Коширо, - присмотри за ним. А ты, - переключил внимание на Шому, - не надейся, что легко отделался, я с тобой еще не закончил.

Шома моргнул, а когда открыл вновь глаза, Юдзуру исчез, испарился, словно птица... ворон. Оставалось только напряженно ждать.

***

Когда Мастер решительной походкой ворвался в покои Повелителя Царства тьмы, тот уже ждал его. Он сидел, развалившись, всё в том же кресле у камина и уничтожал сочный жирный окорок. С их последней встречи, казалось, он расплылся ещё больше. К третьему подбородку прибавился четвертый, щеки свисали отвратительной массой, и без того маленькая шея стала почти не видна, а живот был таким огромным, что должен был тянуть своего обладателя вниз, пригвождая к сиденью и не позволяя двинуться. Но нет, Владыка был бодр, энергичен и даже весел, судя по активно порхающим по тарелке с едой пальцам и тронувшей губы легкой улыбке.

\- А, мальчик мой, ты как раз вовремя! - между пережевыванием пищи, оживившись ещё больше, заявил главный демон и вытер свой перепачкавшийся рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Хочешь чего-нибудь? Мне тут черти пожарили человечинки - вкуснотища, в прошлый раз мясо было не таким нежным и сочным.

\- Спасибо, Ваше Величество, я не голоден, - Юдзуру склонился в вежливом, но сдержанном поклоне.

\- Ммм, понимаю, насладился напоследок юным женским телом, да? Это дело хорошее, одобряю, - Владыка почти игриво подмигнул, и Мастер с трудом смог скрыть своё отвращение. Владыка проглотил последний кусок окорока, и вдруг резко посерьезнел, из его взгляда пропал и намёк на игривость. - Мой эликсир, живо. - Он требовательно протянул к Мастеру свою жирную, запачканную длань, в его голосе зазвучали стальные ноты, не сулящие ничего хорошего тому, кто посмеет его ослушаться.

\- Да, конечно, вот, Ваше Величество, - Юдзуру встал на одно колено и вложил в огромную ладонь пузырёк с мерцающей розоватой жидкостью. Когда толстые пальцы сомкнулись на драгоценной вещице, Юдзуру поднялся и отступил на шаг, в напряженном молчании глядя на Повелителя, который сощурил свои поросячьи глазки и внимательно рассматривал содержимое пузырька, встряхнув его, Владыка нахмурился.

\- Почему он такого цвета? Он всегда был темнее, - Владыка поднял тяжелый, подозрительный взгляд на своего подчиненного и свёл косматые брови на переносице.

\- Ваше Величество, я предупреждал Вас, что нужно было подождать хотя бы неделю, кровь девушки не успела в должной мере пропитаться нашей магией, поэтому концентрация главного вещества получилась ниже обычного, - под изучающим пронизывающим насквозь взглядом солгал Мастер и даже бровью не повёл, хотя внутри него ползал червячок страха и сомнения.

Владыка с минуту внимательно изучал его каменное лицо, возможно, пытаясь найти в идеальной маске хоть крошечную царапину, а затем, не обнаружив оной, заметно расслабился и откупорил крышку флакона. Раздался характерный приглушенный хлопок, за которым последовало шипение магического зелья. Неимоверным усилием воли Мастер заставлял себя смотреть прямо и уверенно, и не моргать.

\- Ладно, сейчас проверим. В любом случае, я всегда смогу скормить тебя кракену, если что-то пойдёт не так, - с этими словами, сказанными почти добродушно, Владыка поднёс пузырёк к губам. Он осушил его в один большой жадный глоток, тут же откидывая ненужную склянку на пол, а затем прикрыл глаза в ожидании эффекта.

Теперь настала очередь Юдзуру смотреть пристально, с предвкушением и волнением. Он не мог позволить себе выражать чувства открыто, но огонь, пылающий в его сердце, был готов вырваться и разрушить все вокруг. Несколько долгих секунд не происходило ничего, хотя обычно результат был мгновенным. Затем Владыка издал мерзкий икающий звук, будто зелье отторгало его сущность. Правитель тьмы напрягся, вспотел и взвыл, как от боли, а потом начал плавиться. Жир с него спадал волнами и плотным туманом испарялся с пола, под потолком он исчезал. Когда преград не осталось, перед Мастером стоял стройный, обнаженный мужчина, кожа его лица была светлой и гладкой, без изъянов, как у самого Юдзуру, темные, чистые волосы рассыпались до плеч и красиво лежали волнами. Преображенный Владыка сверкнул молниями из глаз, щелкнул пальцами, облачаясь в красивую, изысканную, сидящую по фигуре одежду.

\- Как села за пару недель. - Небрежно шагнув через то, что прежде было его одеждой, Владыка повел плечами и подошёл к Юдзуру.

\- Прекрасно выглядите, Ваше Величество. - Сдержанно признал Мастер, хотя сам еще оставался крайне удивлен, что этот нелепый способ сработал. К счастью, повелитель был так увлечен своим лучшим обликом, что не заметил момент, когда его слуга на доли секунды потерял лицо и откровенно восхитился тем, что получилось.

\- Отлично постарался, мой мальчик. - Владыка похлопал его по щеке грязной ладонью, зелье сделало его руки прекрасными, но не изменило его сути. - Знаю-знаю, тебе я тоже больше нравлюсь таким, чем в свои плохие дни.

Мастер смотрел на него в упор, не отводил взгляд, но Владыка вовсе не нравился ему. Особенно таким. Всё потому, что Юдзуру знал, какой он настоящий, что кроется за волшебной красотой, что будет, когда действие зелья пройдёт. Таким он вызывал у Юдзуру еще большее отвращение. Ему приходилось об этом молчать, и еще о многом, терпеть и выглядеть покорным.

\- Ну, что же ты молчишь? - Нахмурился Владыка, теперь у него появилась хорошая мимика.

\- Я не знаю, что должен сказать, Ваше Величество. - Больше всего Юдзуру хотелось брезгливо скривиться и стереть со своего лица жир, но он держался.

\- Ты такой скучный, - Владыка круто развернулся и сделал несколько твердых шагов, стуча каблуками кожаных сапог, - но талантливый, чтоб тебя, ценю.

\- Я учту, Ваше Величество. - С вежливым поклоном отозвался демон.

\- Отлично. Тогда в следующий раз развлечёмся, пока я в хорошей форме, а пока давай, забери там, что я приготовил тебе за услугу, и проваливай. - Владыка пребывал в хорошем настроении и продолжал то тут, то там рассматривать свою новую внешность.

Мастер подумал предупредить его о возможных последствиях пренебрежения техникой, но не стал, чтобы не вызвать подозрения. Поклонившись, он развернулся и пошел прочь. За дверями черти услужливо вручили ему ларец. Юдзуру осторожно приоткрыл его и не сдержал ухмылки. В красном бархате лежал камень Морион. В отличие от других, Юдзуру никогда не гнался за черным хрусталем, ему он ни к чему, он и сам умеет делать золото. Мастер закрыл ларец и отправился в свой дворец.

***

\- То есть, чтобы спасти подругу, ты переоделась... прости, никак не могу привыкнуть, переоделся, в платье и отправился к дракону сам? Как это круто! Прямо как из книжек! Ты настоящий герой! - Коширо поставил на кухонный стол корзинку с фруктами и занял место возле Шомы, пытливо его разглядывая, словно видел впервые.

Шома, слушавший возбужденную болтовню демонёнка вполуха и даже иногда что-то ему внятно отвечая, в этот раз лишь кивнул и посильнее сжал в пальцах кружку с горячим напитком из каких-то там трав с успокаивающим эффектом. Несмотря на то, что после пережитого ужаса прошло уже несколько часов, за время которых он успел высушить слёзы, умыться и переодеться в нормальную одежду, которую любезно предоставил ему запасливый Коширо - светлые мягкие штаны и розовый свитер с принтом хэллоу китти, который ему бы даже подошёл, если бы не слишком длинные рукава, - его до сих пор мелко трясло, а его разум пребывал в прострации от всего, что с ним случилось: шока от разоблачений, липкого, мерзкого страха за свою жизнь, физической боли, которая до сих пор напоминала о себе синяками на шее и руках, и чувства вины и тревоги, которые с каждом часом лишь усиливались.

\- И на девушку ты правда похож... - Шома поднял на него сердитый взгляд, и Коширо поспешил исправиться, энергично замахав руками: - в смысле - был, в платье, сейчас - ни капельки! Мы должны были догадаться ещё после твоей интересной обуви, ну и знатно ты нас всех провел, да чего уж там - даже Мастер повёлся, хотя мне иногда кажется.... - голос Коширо опустился до заговорщического шёпота: - что он может видеть сквозь стены и читать мысли.

\- Что со мной теперь будет? - вдруг в лоб озвучил единственную мучившую его мысль Шома и посмотрел с надеждой на Коширо, как будто у того были ответы на все его вопросы. - Юдз... Мастер сказал, что ещё со мной не закончил... он ведь убьёт меня, да?

Лицо демонёнка побледнело, всего на секунду, но внимательный Шома заметил и закусил губу.

\- Я... я не знаю, - видно было, что Коширо не хотел его расстраивать и пугать ещё больше, но и врать он не умел. Однако от неловкой, деликатной темы, куда внезапно свернул их разговор, его спас какой-то шум за дверью - со стороны холла. Вскоре послышалось неразборчивое недовольное бормотание, а затем чей-то властный низкий голос воскликнул: "Тут есть кто вообще? Почему меня никто не встречает?!"

Коширо испуганно встрепенулся, словно зверёк, заслышавший рёв опасного хищника, и поспешно вскочил на ноги.

\- О нет, только не ОН. Мастера как раз нет... как же не вовремя, - бормотал Коширо, устремляясь к двери. Почти перед самым порогом он обернулся, и Шома поднял на него озадаченный, встревоженный взгляд: - Оставайся здесь. Я постараюсь побыстрее от него избавиться, - через секунду Шома уже сидел на кухне один, вслушиваясь в то, что происходило за стеной.

\- Господин Чен. - Раздался где-то там вежливый голос Коширо, Шома представил себе, как он делает учтивый поклон. - Вы появились так внезапно, простите.

\- Крошка Коширо, время идет, а ты все так же бесполезен. - Отвечал ему незнакомый голос. - Ты еще на подлете должен различать шелест моих крыльев. Хозяин тебя этому не учит? Кстати, где он?

\- Не стоит. - Тверже обычного заметил слуга, Шома даже напрягся от такой перемены тона. - Мастера нет, подождите его здесь, господин, или прилетайте позже. Пожалуйста.

\- И где же это он? Никак Владыку опять развлекает? - В голосе незнакомца Шома различил насмешку, затем послышался неразборчивый шорох, и голос добавил: - Не волнуйся, я найду, чем себя развлечь.

\- Не надо. - Снова вскрикнул демонёнок и тише пояснил: - Мастеру это не понравится. Вы же знаете.

Шома сам не понял, как взволнованно поднялся с места и сделал шаг вперед. Парень уже понял по разговору, что у Коширо трудности. Мальчик не сделал ему ничего плохого, поэтому Шома хотел выбежать и помочь ему. К счастью, он вовремя вспомнил о силе, с которой Юдзуру чуть было не придушил его. Если этот кто-то такой же сильный, у Шомы не было ни шанса помочь юному демону. Он передумал появляться на глаза обитателям темного царства, но не удержался, сделал еще несколько тихих шагов и подошел к дверям, чтобы посмотреть на гостя, хоть одним глазком.

\- Как смеешь ты вставать у меня на пути? - С рычанием произнёс молодой мужчина, Коширо на его фоне в самом деле выглядел совсем ребенком, хоть в росте ему совсем не уступал.

\- Мастер не терпит, когда чужие своевольничают в его дворце. Как его ученик, я вынужден просить вас, господин Чен, уйти. - Коширо преграждал ему путь и использовал, наверное, свой самый опасный взгляд.

\- Ну, что ты, Коширо, мы с Юдзуру не чужие, мы же почти братья, поэтому я могу делать тут, что пожелаю. Или ему есть, что от меня скрывать? - С жуткой ухмылкой дразнил слугу этот Чен, казалось, он был очень увлечен беседой.

Коширо в ответ лишь спешно замотал головой.

\- Боюсь, тебе ничего с этим не поделать. Уйди с дороги, по-хорошему, или хочешь на себе испытать мою силу? - Шома вдруг ощутил, что, увлеченный наблюдением, на мгновение встретился с ним глазами.

Ничего не предвещало, что его заметят, сердце парня заколотилось с бешеной скоростью. Он дернулся и спрятался за стеной. "Нет-нет, только не это," - твердил про себя он и старался не дышать. Парень не видел и не слышал реакцию Коширо.

\- Выйди, немедленно. - Скоро громом прокатилось по стенам дворца.

\- Нет, Шома, не смей выходить! - Сразу за приказом раздался крик Коширо.

\- Ах, Шома. - С каким-то кровожадным удовольствием произнес его имя незнакомый демон. - Выходи. Неужели не исполнишь приказ демона, малыш? - Мягко потребовал он.

\- Только Мастер имеет право приказывать тебе. Оставайся там. - Вставил свою реплику демонёнок. - Не смейте трогать его.

Послышался шорох, рык и глухой удар. Шома испугался и дернулся в сторону, оказываясь в дверном проеме. Господин Чен стоял там же, где и раньше, а вот Коширо лежал у противоположной стены, будто его отбросило одним ударом.

\- Вот я. Не убивайте его, пожалуйста. - Сам не понимая, что творит, храбро бросил ему Шома, его ресницы испуганно трепетали, щеки горели от охватившего его волнения, а большие, широко распахнутые глаза смотрели с вызовом и еле скрываемым ужасом на демона перед ним.

\- Ну, здравствуй. - Шома успел заметить, что взгляд у того тяжелый и завораживающий, как у Юдзуру, только не такой горячий. Демон с ухмылкой приблизился к нему: - Кто это у нас тут такой ... вкусный?

А в следующую секунду его уже припечатали к холодной каменной стене, и сильные пальцы грубо взяли его за подбородок, желая получше рассмотреть это миловидное лицо.

\- Куколка, - наконец с довольством заключил незнакомый демон и расплылся в хищной улыбке, вовсе не скрывая своего вожделения. Он наклонился к нему поближе, чтобы провести носом по пылающей гневом щеке, и шумно вдохнул аромат его кожи. - Такая сладкая, так бы и съел. А дракон хитёр, такую прелестную игрушку у себя во дворце прятать, - Шома зажмурился и попытался отвернуться, но хватка державших его рук была крепче любых пут. Шома невольно вспомнил похожую сцену с Мастером, только в этот раз к калейдоскопу неприятных чувств из страха, ужаса, досадного чувства собственной беспомощности и слабости добавилось ещё и отвращение. Но в этот раз он не станет плакать, не станет доставлять своему мучителю такого удовольствия. Шома решительно распахнул глаза и...

\- Не трогайте его! - это на помощь Шоме кинулся пришедший в себя Коширо, но в ту же секунду неведомая сила отбросила его прочь, словно котёнка.

\- Ещё одна такая выходка, и я превращу тебя в пыль, и даже не посмотрю, чей ты там ученик, - рыкнул на слугу высший демон, а затем вновь обратил всё внимание на замершего у него в руках юношу, который словно понял, что вырываться бесполезно и лишь, едва дыша, напряженно ждал своей участи.

Шома был намерен молчать и вытерпеть все унизительные манипуляции по отношению к себе, но когда чужая рука скользнула вниз, жадно вцепляясь пальцами в его зад, это стало последней каплей его терпения, и он дёрнулся, размыкая губы, с которых тут же сорвалось возмущенное: - Пустите! А то, а то я... - и, стушевавшись, замолк, сам понимая, как смехотворно прозвучала его угроза.

\- А то что, сладкий? - Гадкий звонкий смех откровенно забавляющегося демона разнёсся по просторному холлу, отскакивая от стен и звуча громом в ушах испуганного юноши. - Что ты мне сделаешь?

\- Он - ничего. А я для начала оторву твою грязную руку, которая берёт моё без спроса.

Голос Мастера звучал обманчиво спокойно и холодно. Однако, когда Нейтан обернулся, глаза его заклятого врага пылали яростным, воинственным огнём, готовым вот-вот перерасти в настоящую сметающую всё на своём пути лавину.

\- Отойди. От него. Живо, - длинные аристократичные пальцы сжались на рукояти меча, а их владелец подобрался, словно хищник перед смертоносным прыжком.


	6. Признание

\- Хм, а Юдзуру по-прежнему не отличается гостеприимством. - Нейтан снова обернулся к Шоме и сообщил ему это с дерзкой ухмылкой. Демон пытался сохранить хладнокровие перед нависшей опасностью, но медленно скользнул ладонью по ткани, выпуская парня из своих рук, с дразнящим взглядом облизнулся на него, а после отвернулся, отходя на шаг. - Мой друг, известно ли тебе, что к гостям так не относятся, хозяин должен быть учтивым и разделить c гостем лучшее?

\- Я тебя не приглашал стать моим гостем. - Холодно вклинился Мастер в его монолог, его глаза уже не были наполнены пламенем, но аура оставалась обжигающей, хоть и мрачной, рука же его все еще сжимала рукоять меча.

\- И все же. Даже не званый гость - это гость. Так, может быть, ты просто не хочешь делиться этим сладким мальчишкой? Что же это, очень личное? Но тогда... А Владыка знает об этом? Или у его любимчика от него секрет? Может, даже не один? Скажи, Юдзуру. - Чен медленно приближался к нему, с каждым шагом старался задеть сильнее, внутри у него был твердый стержень уверенности, что пойманный на нечистом демон не посмеет ничего ему сейчас сделать.

В итоге два сильнейших демона Царства оказались лицом к лицу. Они вцепились друг в друга взглядами, пытаясь буквально испепелить. Казалось, что от напряжения вот-вот  
задрожат стены. Это могло продолжаться бесконечно, пока кто-то не выдержит. Шома вжался в стену. В стороне послышался мягкий стон Коширо.

\- Это. Не твое. Дело. - Четко высказался Юдзуру. - Ты вломился в мой дом, набросился на моего ученика, хватаешь то, что принадлежит мне, а теперь еще и вопросы смеешь задавать. Тебе повезло, что я не прикончил тебя на месте.

\- Угрозы-угрозы-угрозы, сплошные словесные угрозы, - почти лениво протянул Нейтан, рассматривая свои короткие аккуратные ногти, хотя по его напряженно застывшей фигуре было заметно, что он сам понимал, что играет с огнём, но не поддеть заклятого врага было выше его сил.

\- Осмелишься меня проверить? Или моё терпение? - ладонь Мастера сильнее сжалась на рукояти меча, и Шома перевёл на него свой паникующий взгляд, стараясь незаметно отойти от назревающей стычки, только вот ноги совсем не хотели его слушаться. - Напомнить тебе, кто из нас в прошлый раз победил в спарринге? И в позапрошлый?

Юдзуру как будто уловил его желание сбежать и, не теряя бдительности, обратился к напуганному юноше: - Шома, пожалуйста, помоги Коширо подняться и проводи его на кухню. - Его голос стал мягче и выше, а из глаз на секунду исчезла сталь.

Это совершенно точно не ускользнуло бы от внимания высшего демона, если бы Нейтан в тот момент поднял глаза, которые опустил с неприятным осознанием проигрыша в битве взглядов.

\- Не стоит, у меня отличная память, - сухо, с едва скрываемым раздражением бросил незваный гость, он не посмел больше смотреть Мастеру в глаза, заранее предугадывая очередной проигрыш, поэтому перевёл пронзительный, пробирающий до костей взгляд на затаившегося и словно не дышащего юношу. - Не знал, что ты настолько жадный и не любишь делиться игрушками. Кстати, давно он у тебя? Не видел его раньше. Очень миленький экземпляр.

\- Он не игрушка, - рыкнул Юдзуру, делая ещё один угрожающий шаг в сторону Нейтана, и более настойчиво, но всё так же нехарактерно мягко бросил в сторону: - Шома, не стой статуей, помоги Коширо.

\- А... да, сейчас, - наконец выйдя из шокового оцепенения, пролепетал юноша, когда осознал, что демон обращается к нему, и дёрнулся с места, на ватных ногах направляясь к сидящему на полу, держащемуся за голову Коширо. С ладони слуги капала алая, с виду абсолютно человеческая, кровь. Её вид окончательно привёл Шому в чувства, и он, забыв о пережитом ужасе, поспешно упал рядом с ним на колени.

\- Он ЧЕЛОВЕК, кем ещё он может быть? - искренне удивился Нейтан, вскидывая темную бровь. - Тем более, слуги из людей бесполезные, ещё более никчёмные, чем твой Коширо. Ещё и мрут как мухи.

\- Ты тоже не бессмертен, - сухо заметил Мастер, его голос был пропитан обжигающим холодом и ядовитым, пугающим спокойствием. Нейтан знал, что за этим обычно следовало, однако гордость не позволяла ему поджать хвост и признать своё поражение.

\- И всё же, Владыка в курсе твоих симпатий к человеческому сброду? "Не игрушка", "пожалуйста", - что это ещё за разговоры? Владыке такое точно не понравится, - Нейтан решил ловко сменить тему, хватаясь за возможность шантажа как за свой счастливый билет из невыгодного положения, в котором он оказался. - Однако, мы можем договориться, и этот грязный секретик останется между нами, - Нейтан, ощутив прилив сил от своей дерзости, бросил лукавый взгляд на сидящего к ним спиной юношу и словно специально облизнулся. - Что мне будет за молчание, а, Юдзуру? У меня, на самом деле, всё есть, но от "сладкого" я бы не отказался.

\- Что тебе будет? - Мастер проследил за взглядом врага и сделал плавный шаг в сторону, надёжной стеной вставая между ним и человеком. В его глазах вспыхнул опасный огонёк. - Я великодушно не прикончу тебя здесь и сейчас вот этим мечом. И не скажу Владыке, что ты первый напал на меня, вломившись ко мне во дворец без приглашения.

Дальше Шома уже не слышал и не слушал, полностью сосредоточившись на несчастном Коширо, который пострадал, защищая его. Он помог ему подняться, и вместе они доковыляли до приоткрытой двери кухни.

Когда они оказались в безопасности, Шома довел Коширо до ближайшего стула и помог опуститься на него, хоть тот и держался на ногах вполне уверенно и двигался свободно. С одной стороны, парень был суетлив и взволнован, готов позаботиться о своем защитнике, но, с другой стороны - он не был уверен в том, как помочь такому существу и нужна ли ему помощь вообще, что-то подсказывало Шоме, что аптечка тут бессильна. Он еще несколько секунд потоптался вокруг Коширо и спросил прямо:

\- Я могу чем-то тебе помочь? Ты выглядишь неважно. - Шома отнял от лица подростка ладонь и окинул взглядом рану, возможно, не единственную, но самую заметную. Человек бы точно от такой уже не поднялся.

\- Нет, ничего не нужно. Просто сиди рядом и не суйся никуда, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы накопить энергию для обращения, тогда всё регенерируется само. - Коширо казался забавным, неловким, добрым и легким в общении мальчиком, который вроде и ничем не отличается от самого Шомы, но сегодня он проявил себя совсем с другой стороны, а в этот момент в его голосе звучали жесткие и раздраженные ноты, темная энергетика лучилась от него.

"Прямо как его учитель," - невольно заметил сходство Шома, но при этом послушно сел на соседний стул, он пытался всем видом выразить, что демонёнок может спокойно восстанавливаться, потому что сам Шома в порядке и спасать его больше не надо. Из-за брошенных слов парень чувствовал себя виновато, должно быть, в этот раз он совершил слишком большую ошибку, раз уж даже сущность Коширо в ярости. Еще Шома подумал, что люди очень любопытны, иногда излишне. Шома еще с минуту наблюдал, как одежда Коширо пропитывается струйкой крови.

\- Извини, что я не послушал тебя и вышел. - Шома, наконец, решился на извинения. - Я не думал, что он меня вообще заметит. - Эти слова он произнес с особой интонацией, будто и сам осознавал, как это было глупо. Коширо подарил ему снисходительный взгляд, вложив в него то ли понимание, то ли прощение. - А ты тоже умеешь обращаться... как Мастер в птицу? - Человеческое любопытство сразу же взяло верх над совестью, и Шома не удержался от вопроса, вместе с тем даже не заметив, что его отношение к миру, в который он попал, меняется, и Юдзуру он без запинки зовет Мастером, как положено.

\- Да, только в летучую мышь. Все демоны умеют в кого-то обращаться. Или почти все. - Честно сознался Коширо, продолжая почти неподвижно сидеть, внешне с ним ничего не происходило, абсолютно.

\- Вот как. - С блестящим взглядом проговорил Шома.

\- Ола, амигос! - Парень только открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но его опередил знакомый мурчащий голос. Судя по словам, никому не показалось, Коширо и Шома обратили взгляды вниз. - Что за дом, стоило уйти на пять минут, а там уже демоны чуть ли не молнии друг в друга швыряют, тут Коширо. Отстойно выглядишь, парень. - Тихо разорялся Хави, вальяжно шагая от дверей к столу.

Кот прыгнул на стул, а с него на стол и сразу же встретился глазами с Шомой. Секунду животное пребывало в ступоре, но потом его глаза превратились в огромный бусины, уши метнулись к макушке, вставая строго торчком, рот приоткрылся. Хави даже на задние лапы встал от удивления. Парень и кот продолжали смотреть друг на друга, пока рядом не послышался звонкий смех слуги.

\- Мадрэ миа! Что это за ниньосы пошли, что от мучач не отличить, куда катится человеческий мир? - Хави от реакции друга пришел в себя и попытался сделать вид, что не так уж удивлен, он сел и озадаченно подметил. - Ты кто?

\- Я - Шома. - Смущенно отозвался парень на внимательный кошачий взгляд.

\- Ты такое пропустил! - Коширо как-то неожиданно для раненого взбодрился, подался вперед и принялся выдавать сразу как можно больше. - Мастер его чуть на зелье не пустил, а Шоко оказалась мальчишкой, потом мы готовили зелье, затем Мастер полетел с ним к Владыке, а тут притащился этот мистер Чен, и тут такое началось...

\- Так это они там из-за него? - Хави с подозрением ткнул лапой в сторону Шомы. - Мррррр, вроде серьезные представители Царства, а сцепились так, будто самочку не поделили. Кстати о самочках...

Шома не успел даже сообразить, на что это кот намекает, и возмутиться, как Хави с энтузиазмом переключился на более интересующую его тему.

\- Я нашёл СВОЮ ЕДИНСТВЕННУЮ! Она так прекрасна! Густая трёхцветная шёрстка с красивым отливом, длинные белые усики, пушистый кокетливый хвостик, ох, я завожусь от одной только мысли о нём, мягкие нежные лапки, мохнатые ушки кисточками, а её голубые глаза!.. Они словно озёра, в которых я утонул, стоило мне её увидеть! Ах, видели бы вы её! Она просто Богиня! - Хави влюблённо вздохнул, активно болтая, казалось, на одном выдохе. - Но и я тоже не пальцем деланный, я породистый мачо с длиннейшей родословной и самым большим... хвостом во всём Темном Царстве! Конечно же, она не смогла устоять перед моей харизмой и тут же подставила прекрасную спинку, и мы провели весь день в лапах друг друга. Ох, уже скучаю и не могу дождаться нашей следующей встречи.

Шома с Коширо озадаченно и смущенно переглянулись. Коширо кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые бы не обидели друга, но и заставили его умолчать о таких подробностях его личной жизни.

Однако Мастер избавил их от неловкости момента, разъяренным темным вихрем ворвавшись в помещение. Дверь на кухню громко хлопнула, чуть не слетев с петель от такой стремительности.

Шома едва успел обернуться и тут же вжал голову в плечи, когда тяжелый обжигающий взгляд коснулся его лица.

\- Эта тварь улетела, трусливо поджав хвост, в следующий раз я прикончу его на месте, - через короткую паузу выплюнул Мастер, нарочито медленно снимая с себя черные перчатки, отчего взгляд Шомы невольно скользнул по его красивым рукам.

\- Жаль, что Вы не сделали этого сегодня, Хозяин, - хищно осклабился кот. - Он может наведаться снова.

\- Не думаю, - сухо бросил Мастер, а затем всем корпусом обратился к сидящему за столом притихшему юноше и холодно произнёс:

\- Твоё зелье подействовало. Ты можешь записать для меня рецепт?

\- Да. - Слишком быстро отозвался Шома, скорее как на приказ, а не на вопрос. Какие еще вопросы, Шома был уверен, что выбора для него не существует.

Появление Мастера вызвало у него настоящий ужас, в котором сердце заколотилось, словно обезумело, а тело, наоборот, сковало настолько, что губы едва шевелились. Юдзуру не собирался чем-то пояснять свое требование или благодарить, он даже не кивнул на ответ Шомы. Еще несколько секунд Шома провел под тяжелым взглядом демона, думающего о чем-то своем. После Мастер развернулся и направился к выходу.

\- Коширо, пойдешь со мной, приведем тебя в порядок, у нас много дел. - Удаляясь, позвал Юдзуру ученика за собой.

\- Да, Мастер! - Послушно и звонко крикнул Коширо, встал с места и неуверенной походкой поспешил за наставником, отправляя при этом Хави какой-то жест.

\- Уррр. - Наклонив голову вбок, среагировал кот. Когда демоны оказались где-то за дверями, Хави перевел взгляд на судорожно выдыхающего Шому. - Скоро вернется. Ты чего это?

\- Ммм, - озадаченно взглянул на кота парень, пока осознавал вопрос, пока оценивал, стоит ли отвечать. Спустя секунды прошептал: - Он обещал, что убьет меня, когда вернется. Я уж подумал, что мне конец.

Хави сделал несколько шагов, сел на самый край стола и заговорщически вытянул голову вперед. Заинтригованный такой секретностью, Шома тоже придвинулся и подставил ухо.

\- Что-то подсказывает моей интуиции, что планы Хозяина изменились... - Со всей серьезностью начал кот.

\- Ты так думаешь? - Доверительно уточнил парень.

\- Мастер вступил в борьбу за тебя с другим демоном, и они там явно не за право насадить тебя на меч так распалялись, хм, разве только метафорически... - Тон Хави стал более мурчащим и ехидным. - Так что, мальчик мой, наш Мастер победил в честной схватке, и теперь тебе придется ему отдаться. Ну, привилегия победителя и всё такое.

\- Отдаться? В смысле? - Шома аж выпрямился на стуле, глаза его стали такими огромными, что теперь занимали половину лица, а без того непослушные вьющиеся на концах пряди испуганно встопорщились.

\- Я ж вроде на вашем человеческом языке сказал, - с недоверием зыркнул на него Хави. - Ну, спинку подставить. Как моя Богиня подставила сегодня мне, мууррр.

Шома, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на него своими ланьими глазами и не моргал. Хави стало не по себе, поэтому он отвлёкся на минуту от воспоминаний о своих любовных похождениях и фыркнул:

\- И не делай такие глазища. А то они станут больше моих, и я на тебя обижусь. Успокойся, ниньос, я пошутил.

Шома моргнул, потом ещё и ещё, и сделал очаровательные бровки домиком.

\- Хотя, - Хави обвёл это испуганное создание изучающим взглядом и задумался. – Ты миленький человеческий дитёныш. Так что на твоём месте я бы лучше подготовился, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, - кот разразился гаденьким смехом, оценив свою шутку, и спрыгнул со стола, направившись прямиком к выходу.

В дверях он остановился и обернулся на переваривающего услышанное Шому, сразу подмечая, что румянец на бледных человеческих щеках горел особенно ярко. – Чего расселся, хватит хлопать глазами, ты не кот, пошли рецепт записывать. Мастер ждать не любит. Или ты там уже вашу ночь любви в красках представляешь?

\- Что? Фу, нет!! – возмущенно выпалил Шома, наконец-то выпадая из ступора, и вскочил со стула. Его румянец стал ещё шире и ярче, но Хави смилостивился и не стал это комментировать. Тем более, все его мысли вновь заняла Богиня. Хави довольно мурчал и распушил на ходу хвост. Завтра они увидятся снова.


	7. Принятие

Сквозь мутное окно его комнаты (теперь, когда Шома узнал, что дверь никогда не запиралась, он начал называть свою темницу именно так) уже давно перестали пробиваться нежно-розовые лучи заходящего солнца, а во дворце воцарила умиротворяющая тишина, из-за чего Шома заключил, что пришло время готовиться ко сну. Желудок неистово урчал, требуя хоть немного еды, а шею при каждом движении простреливало болью в тех местах, где Мастер крепко держал её своими слишком сильными пальцами, но всё, что ему сейчас хотелось, это лечь и забыться крепким сном. И чтобы в этом сне, хотя бы во сне, он снова был дома, с родителями, с Ицуки и Сатоко, там, где не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться и ничего бояться, и все проблемы решит добрый отзывчивый отец.

Шома с трудом сглотнул ком в горле. Постоянная тревога, обязанность играть чужую роль и пережитые потрясения последних дней окончательно его вымотали, и Шома устало опустился на кровать.

Единственный плюс сегодняшнего разоблачения заключался в том, что не нужно было больше носить это дурацкое неудобное платье. Но вот что с ним будет дальше, Шома так и не узнал, и это медленно убивало его, отравляло и без того подёрнутые темными тучами мысли.

Шома скинул кеды и блаженно прикрыл глаза, когда босые маленькие ступни коснулись мягкой постели. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами и представлял, что он дома, и в дверь вот-вот вбежит Ицуки и начнёт ему мешать и вести себя невыносимо, как и подобает вредному младшему брату. Как же он по нему соскучился.

В дверь мягко постучали. Странно, Ицуки никогда не стучит, да и с чего бы ему просить разрешения войти в собственную комнату.

Стук повторился и стал громче и настойчивее. Шома распахнул глаза и тут же вспомнил, где находится.

\- Войдите, - взволнованно отозвался он вдруг охрипшим голосом.

Парню казалось, что дверь открывается слишком медленно и плавно, являя ему почти ночного гостя. И вот, на деле всего пару секунд спустя, перед ним предстал Юдзуру. Он был снова в образе загадочного слуги: весь в черном и с подносом, с чистыми, свободно рассыпающимися волосами и темным, спокойным взглядом. Парень сделал несколько типичных для себя твердых и звонких шагов вперед. Шома тут же вновь припомнил события минувшего дня, невольно сжался и едва решился на новый вдох.

\- Юдзуру? - То ли спросил, то ли позвал он с чувством странного трепета и страха, голос даже немного дрогнул, хоть Шома и желал отчаянно ничем не выдавать своих чувств.

\- Не узнаешь меня? Я как-то изменился со вчерашнего вечера? - Ответил ему Юдзуру, его лицо вроде бы не выражало эмоций, голос звучал ровно, но Шома кожей ощущал его насмешку и представил, как он вопросительно приподнимает брови.

В комнате повисла тишина. Шома напряженно задумался, ведь да, изменился, конечно, со вчерашнего вечера тут всё с ног на голову перевернулось. И теперь, когда перед ним стоял Юдзуру, а где-то там был демон и это всё одно, парень не мог понять своего отношения к этому. Ко всему прочему, в его голове засуетилась куча вопросов. Главным из них оставался: зачем он пришел?

\- Я принес тебе ужин. Ты же сегодня совсем ничего не ел. Тяжелый выдался денек, да? - Словно прочитав его мысли, отозвался демон. Со всей своей ловкостью и грациозностью Юдзуру прошел к столу и оставил на нем поднос, сам же продолжая речь. - Еще и Нейтан, понимаю. Я еще мазь захватил, чтобы обработать твои раны. - На этом моменте Юдзуру как-то живо вздохнул, черты его лица чуть смягчились, и он уже тише добавил: - Я же предупреждал, что могу причинить боль.

Шома поджал губы и промолчал, опуская глаза, его густые ресницы коснулись щек и взволнованно затрепетали. Воспоминания пережитого ужаса и боли, причиненной этим чел... не-человеком, который стоял сейчас так близко, были слишком свежи и невольно вызывали мелкую дрожь по напряженному телу.

Что-то влажное и прохладное вдруг коснулось его шеи, и Шома вздрогнул, испуганно встряхивая пушистой копной волос. Пара темных пронзительных глаз оказалась прямо напротив его собственных, обжигая сильнее палящего летнего солнца. Шома в ужасе округлил глаза и хотел было отшатнуться, сбежать, но затем ощущение влажной прохлады на шее повторилось, растекаясь приятной нёгой по всему телу, и к Шоме пришло осознание, что демон опустился перед ним на колени, а его длинные жилистые пальцы начали аккуратными движениями распределять мазь по нежной коже на хрупкой человеческой шее. Аккуратно и почти нежно, не так, как раньше, когда эти же пальцы чуть не задушили его. Юдзуру водил влажными пальцами по всем синякам и ушибам, мягко втирая мазь в кожу, при этом не отрывая внимательного, словно пожирающего взгляда от побледневшего лица юноши. Шоме стало совсем не по себе, и он дёрнулся в сторону, уходя от чужих прикосновений. Рука с аристократическими пальцами медленно опустилась, а её владелец слегка нахмурился.

\- Что-то не так? Я сделал тебе больно? - в бархатном голосе послышались нотки искреннего удивления и даже тревоги.

И Шоме хотелось закричать: "А ты как думаешь?! Ты меня чуть не убил этими же руками!", но вместо этого он лишь ещё больше отстранился и тихо произнёс: - Нет, просто... можно я сам?.. - и жестом указал на открытый флакон лекарства. Юдзуру безэмоционально кивнул и передал ему мазь, тут же поднимаясь на ноги одним плавным грациозным движением.

Однако юноша продолжил сидеть на месте с мазью в руках и к своим ранам даже не притронулся. Юдзуру все это время оставался рядом. Его эмоции сложно было прочитать, он стоял неподвижно и выражал идеальное спокойствие, но именно поэтому Шоме казалось, что демону и самому было не очень комфортно в этой комнате. Только он не мог догадаться почему. Шома еще несколько секунд рассматривал его, а после решился и выдохнул.

\- Юдзуру. - Вновь позвал он, привлекая его внимание. Зрачки демона тут же метнулись, сражая его прямым, сосредоточенным взглядом. - Нет. - Тут же мягко осекся Шома. - Послушайте, Мастер, - теперь, зная, кто перед ним, с должным уважением обратился он. - Мне очень жаль, что я обманул Вас, я только пытался защитить своих близких. И даже если бы сейчас мне нужно было выбирать опять, я поступил бы точно так же. Пожалуйста, не причиняйте больше никому вреда из-за меня. Вы обещали убить меня, но так и не убиваете. Вы вправе сделать это. Сейчас меня это очень тревожит. - Шома замолчал и поджал мягкие губы от волнения.

Мастер не скрывал своей концентрации на нем и интереса. Он достаточно долго читал его, как открытую книгу, оценивал его слова. В нем явно что-то зрело, и Шому это безумно пугало. Он пытался это скрыть, но разве это возможно, когда тебе смотрят прямо в душу?

\- Я ценю твои честность и решимость, уважаю твое благородство, но я еще не решил. - Юдзуру изящно скрестил руки на груди, будто ограждаясь.

\- Не решил что? - Чувствуя, что кончики пальцев начинают предательски дрожать от ужаса, Шома и не заметил, как легко перешел на "ты".

\- Ничего. - С красивой, но жуткой, такой дьявольской ухмылкой бросил в ответ Мастер.

Шома боялся, что ему могло привидеться, но вроде и в его глазах на секунду взметнулись искры пламени. Во всем этом была такая властность, которая Юдзуру нравилась, которой он упивался. Только Шоме не стало от этого лучше, ответы в его голове не появились, зато он вдруг снова задумался о словах кота Хави, что если...

Что если кот сказал правду? Что если Юдз... Мастер пришёл с "теми самыми" намерениями? Теми самыми, которые его так смутили при разговоре с Хави и от которых он тогда отмахнулся, как от очередной шутки саркастичного кота.

Шома неожиданно для себя вспыхнул и отвёл взгляд, уткнувшись им в ножку прикроватного столика, на котором уже остывал его ужин.

Чувствуя на себе тяжелый, изучающий взгляд будто ожидающего чего-то демона, Шома поёжился, но всё же нашёл в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы размокнуть губы и сбивчиво, торопливо пробормотать:

\- Если вы пришли за... за "этим", то я... вы... вам следует знать, что ... боюсь, я никогда этого не делал, и я ничего не умею, так что... простите...

На последних словах, сказанных почти шёпотом, Шома совсем стушевался и вскоре замолк, сглатывая подступивший к горлу ком. Как он ни старался держаться достойно, но предательскую дрожь, вдруг пробежавшую по его телу, было трудно не заметить.

Он ожидал услышать смешок, проявление недовольства или насмешки, раздражения, злости, любую реакцию демона, но в ответ его слух столкнулся с тишиной.

Может, пока он распинался, демону надоело его слушать, и он просто испарился? Ну, как он обычно делал. Или просто очень тихо ушёл? Врожденное гиперлюбопытство победило страх и смущение, и взгляд юноши взметнулся вверх.

Юдзуру стоял на том же месте в той же самой позе, однако выражение его лица сменилось с привычно непроницаемого на слегка удивленное.

\- Не делал чего? - Ресницы демона всколыхнулись, и он почти озадаченно моргнул.

Не отводя испуганных ланьих глаз, Шома моргнул в ответ, и только через пару мгновений до него дошло, что он, словно загипнотизированный, смотрит опасному демону в глаза.

\- А... - встрепенулся Шома, разрывая их зрительный контакт. - Кот, в смысле Хави, он сказал, что я должен Вам... - взгляд снова вернулся к ножке стола, а щекам стало очень, очень жарко, - отдаться. И... я подумал, что... ох, - он всё-таки не выдержал смущения, прикрывая ладонями лицо.

\- Что ещё сказал тебе этот балбес? - Если бы Шома осмелился убрать руки от лица и вновь поднять глаза, то увидел бы сведенные к переносице чёрные брови и потемневший взгляд. - Какую ещё чушь он тебе рассказал? Он тебя запугивал? Я накажу его со всей строгостью прямо сейчас.

\- Нет! - последняя фраза подействовала на Шому, словно разряд тока, руки тотчас были сброшены с лица, а глаза умоляюще воззрились на Мастера, повернувшегося было к двери. - Нет, пожалуйста, не обижайте Хави. Он всего лишь пошутил. Это я... это я дурак, неправильно его понял.

"Накажите меня", - так и застряло у него в горле, поскольку Шома осознал, что уже был наказан сполна, об этом не давала забыть шея, отозвавшаяся острой болью на его неосторожные движения.

Демон обернулся и смерил его жутким, пронизывающим взглядом, который, казалось, вынимал всю душу, но вскоре черты его лица смягчились, а на губах его промелькнула едва уловимая ухмылка.

\- Ладно, как скажешь, - его холодный тон так не вязался с только что замеченной улыбкой, что Шома невольно выдохнул, выпуская часть скопившегося в его теле напряжения. Кажется, опасность его миновала. Опять.

Демон несколько мгновений помедлил, словно раздумывая, стоит ли говорить, но затем всё же решил что-то для себя и монотонным голосом сухо сообщил:

\- Меня не будет пару дней. Дела. Со всеми вопросами обращайся к Коширо, я сказал ему позаботиться о тебе, пока я буду ... далеко.

\- Хорошо, спасибо - Шома только и мог, что озадаченно хлопать глазами на такое гостеприимное обращение демона, который ещё совсем недавно пытался его убить. Все эти метаморфозы и перемены были слишком сложными и требовали время на их восприятие.

\- И вот ещё, - уже в дверях почти мягко бросил через плечо демон, Шома смотрел ему в спину не моргая. - Спасибо за сыворотку и рецепт. Ты сегодня спас нас всех.

Юдзуру ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, ничего, по сути, не рассказав, но тем не менее поселив в груди Шомы крупицу надежды. Надежду на своё будущее, которое он уже успел похоронить.

Шома с громким вздохом упал спиной на постель, даже не осознавая, что улыбается.

 

***

С момента исчезновения Шомы в бескрайнем Темном царстве (или дворце конкретного дракона) прошло уже несколько дней, но жизнь без него вовсе не остановилась. Хотя многие были к этому готовы. Тем временем в родном городе парня произошло немало событий. Родные и близкие переживали потерю.

Стоило дракону скрыться за горизонтом, старейшины закончили собрание, раскланялись и разъехались кто куда. Старейшина города был рад тому, что обман не раскрылся сразу, но также его переполняли переживания о будущем и тяготила ответственность перед родителями несчастного мальчика. Семью Уно старейшина знал уже очень давно, их старшего сына он видел еще совсем крохой. Сейчас этот парень был добрым и миловидным, но ему не совладать с драконом, поэтому он только был. Старику понадобилось немало времени, чтобы собраться с силами и отправиться к его родителям с печальной вестью, но он смог и уже к обеду пришел в дом семьи Уно.

\- Простите. Простите. Простите. - Рассказав всё паре, пожилой мужчина не просто склонился в поклоне, он упал на колени, уронил голову и умолял.

Отец Шомы, всегда спокойный, мягкий человек, почувствовал, как грудь заполняет ярость. Он перевел взгляд со старейшины на свою жену, всегда гордую и сильную женщину. Мать Шомы была бледной, по ее лицу катились слезы, она старалась смахнуть их, но они появлялись снова, ее губы шептали: "Шома".

\- Глупый старик, как посмел ты отдать ему моего сына? - Грубо крикнул мужчина и даже замахнулся для удара, но воспитание и уважение к старости все же не позволили ему этого сделать. - Почему? Почему ты не остановил его? - Задыхаясь, твердил он, но отчаянье накрыло волной, и голос начал дрожать, тон сменился. - Он же просто ребенок, он не понимал, что делает, а вы взрослый человек. Как вы позволили ему совершить такую глупость?

\- Простите. Пожалуйста, простите меня. Дракон не заметил подмены, а я... - Старейшина кричал и плакал, не поднимаясь с пола. - Я побоялся, что если он узнает, то убьет нас всех за обман немедленно. Я хотел защитить нас всех. Мне было страшно признаться, я был растерян. Простите.

\- Старый дурак. - Вдруг отозвалась женщина, в ее голосе звучала злость, и он был твердым, звонким, как пощечины. - Шома, мой сын - он мальчишка. Дракон все равно узнает и убьет его. И нас он тоже убьет. Ты не нас хотел защитить, ты себя хотел защитить. Ты ужасен, ты... - Теперь голос начал дрожать, и она замолкла, когда муж сжал ее руки в своих. Она вновь испытывала боль, которую пережила раньше, после того, как дракон забрал ее старшую сестру.

\- Моя жена права. Сегодня или завтра, или через десять лет мы умрем, не имеет значения, наш сын умрет напрасно. Мой старший сын, который был надеждой и опорой нашей семьи, который должен был беречь наш род. А теперь его нет и не будет. Из-за вас, из-за того, что наш старейшина трус. - Стараясь сохранять честь перед стариком и хладнокровие, чтобы утешить и поддержать свою жену, отец Шомы говорил спокойно, но резко. - Убирайтесь из нашего дома. Сейчас же.

\- Простите. Простите. - Шли долгие для родителей секунды, но старейшина не двинулся с места и виноватых глаз не поднял.

\- Прощения не будет. Моя семья никогда не сможет простить вас. - Настойчиво отказался Уно, наблюдая за скрюченным старейшиной. - Я понимаю, что это не вернет мне сына, но я не могу простить, мы не можем. Вам придется жить с этим столько, сколько осталось.

 

***

Глава семейства Мияхара нахмурился, когда встретил в коридоре супругу, уносящую из комнаты дочери нетронутый подрос с едой.

\- До сих пор ничего не ест? - спросил он, на что женщина сокрушенно покачала головой.

\- Не ест, не пьёт, только плачет и зовёт Шому.

\- Уже два дня прошло. Так не может больше продолжаться. Парня, конечно, жаль, но его уже не спасти. Она большая девочка и должна это понимать, - мистер Мияхара стянул в носа очки и устало потёр переносицу.

\- Она всё понимает, но, мне кажется, её чувство вины сильнее голоса разума, - оба родителя обернулись на новый голос. Из-за угла вышел грустный Ицуки, который, впрочем, заставил себя приветливо улыбнуться: - Здравствуйте. Извините, что вошёл без спроса. Ваша входная дверь была не заперта, вот я и...

\- Ты к Сатоко? - резко перебил его мужчина. Он всегда с теплом относился к обоим братьям Уно, но сейчас его присутствие в их доме казалось ему неуместным.

\- Да, можно мне с ней поговорить, пожалуйста? Я ненадолго, - попросил мальчик, умоляюще сложив ладони и сделав пару шагов в сторону закрытой двери в комнату подруги.

Родители Сатоко напряженно переглянулись, но затем отец вздохнул и нехотя кивнул, уходя дальше по коридору вслед за женой. Хуже уже всё равно быть не могло.

На его настойчивый стук никто не отозвался, и тогда Ицуки тихо прошмыгнул в комнату, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь. Сатоко он обнаружил сидящей в постели, завернувшейся в одеяло и уткнувшейся лицом в подтянутые к груди колени.

\- Привет, - тихо позвал Ицуки, но девушка никак не отозвалась на его приветствие. Тогда он подошёл поближе и спросил уже громче: - Как ты?

Сатоко лишь слегка пошевелилась, укладывая голову поудобнее, но продолжала его игнорировать.  
Ицуки, вовсе не обижаясь на такое поведение подруги, поскольку отлично понимал её чувства, преодолел оставшееся расстояние между ними, присаживаясь на край кровати.

\- Хотя глупый вопрос, - продолжил говорить он, прекрасно зная, что Сатоко слушает. - Вижу, что фигово. Мне тоже очень его не хватает. Уже второй день спать не могу, снятся кошмары про дракона, он снится... Ещё и с родителями рассорился.

\- Почему?.. - разлепив сухие, обветренные губы, произнесла девушка безжизненным голосом, однако в глубине её грустных глаз промелькнула тревога. Как бы странно это ни звучало, Ицуки принял это за хороший знак.

\- Я сказал им, что Шома поступил правильно, как настоящий герой, а они считают, что глупо, что он обрёк весь город на смерть.

\- Он спас весь город, он спас... меня, - тихим, но твёрдым голосом возразила Сатоко, поднимая голову с колен и выпрямляясь. - Он... он... - на её глазах выступили слёзы, однако девушка, подавив в себе порыв расплакаться, поспешно вытерла их рукавом пижамы. - Как я могу жить дальше, зная, что он... - она судорожно вдохнула, - погиб из-за меня? - теперь она глядела во все глаза на младшего Уно.

Ицуки не выдержал и отвёл взгляд. Всего на секунду, а затем, собравшись с мыслями, вновь посмотрел на неё - решительно и твёрдо. Его рука нашла её руку и крепко её сжала.

\- Как? С благодарностью. Просто помни о его жертве и знай - она не должна быть напрасной. Не нужно убиваться, отказываться от еды и намеренно запирать себя в четырёх стенах, братик бы этого точно не хотел. Он пожертвовал собой не ради этого, а ради того, чтобы ты радовалась жизни, ела вкусную еду, не огорчала родителей, я встретил их, на них лица нет, настолько они за тебя переживают, а ты отказываешься от еды... Не надо так.

Ицуки замолк, чтобы вздохнуть, и покрепче сжал в своих пальцах её вспотевшую ладонь. Их глаза встретились, а затем, спустя долгую паузу, во время которой они просто внимательно смотрели друг на друга, Сатоко наградила его мимолётной, виноватой улыбкой и произнесла:

\- Как думаешь, обед, что приносила мама, ещё не остыл? Ненавижу есть холодное.

 

***

Шомы не было дома уже неделю. Все, кто знал правду о его исчезновении, до сих пор боялись и беспокойно ожидали страшной казни за обман. Только дракон почему-то все никак не проявлял ярости и даже не появлялся над мирным маленьким городком. Там, где всегда жила семья Уно, было ясное небо, теплое солнце, цвели деревья, и жизнь размеренно продолжалась.

Ицуки и Сатоко продолжили посещать занятия, но теперь они каждый день встречались, чтобы провести несколько часов вместе, прогуливаясь в парке или болтая на лавочке в тени ветвей деревьев. Они скучали по брату и другу, их не очень волновали взрослые заботы, им просто не хватало Шомы рядом. Подставив кожу ласковому солнцу, Сатоко и Ицуки сидели на поляне и планировали перекусить тем, что осталось у них с обеда.

\- Шома не очень-то любил солнце, да? - Решила напомнить девушка, а она обожала солнце и каждый день была благодарна другу за шанс видеть его.

\- Да, ворчал бы сейчас на нас за неподходящее для посиделок место. У него же на солнце аллергия, он весь такими уродливыми пятнами покрывался, - засмеялся Ицуки, явно припомнив недовольное бормотание брата и его милое, "пятнистое" лицо в этот момент, но быстро стих до обычной улыбки.

\- Мне его ужасно не хватает. Хочется его шуток, повеселиться вместе, хочется поделиться с ним хорошими или плохими новостями, хочется просто побыть рядом, ощущая его тихое присутствие. - Рассматривая зелень под ногами, расслабленно и вдохновленно отозвалась Сатоко.

\- И мне тоже. - Вздохнул Ицуки и встретился взглядом с подругой, которая выпала из воспоминаний и обернулась на слова парня. - Все время хочется встретить его дома или в нашей комнате, поболтать, поспорить из-за чего-то. В общем, я скучаю без него, будто у меня теперь нет части меня самого. - Он обратил взор в ясное, голубое небо и вдруг спросил: - Сатоко, как думаешь, его уже нет?

\- Даже не знаю. - Девушка тоже смотрела вверх, но не могла признаться в том, о чем думала на самом деле. - Как думаешь, ему было очень больно умирать?

На этот вопрос уже и у Ицуки ответа не было. Друзья продолжили сидеть в тишине. Они смотрели вперед, но ничего так и не смогли увидеть.


End file.
